Underneath the Full Moon
by K-Jellybean
Summary: On Harry's 16th birthday, he learns about his heritage and so does Draco. Driven by animalistic need, they plunge headfirst into a relationship, but is their love true? Will it be able to stand the test of time and war? Or is it all just lust? RATED MA!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i do not nor will i ever own Harry Potter. sadly, all the characters in the magical world of this tale belong to J.K. Rowling.

Harry glanced over at his bedside table.. 11:30, just a half hour and he would be sixteen and he would get his inheritance. He'd been wondering what powers he could acquire; he got all antsy thinking about it. The Dursley's had been warned about his inheritance and, of course, they were scared. They had the idea that Harry would end up with some weird power that would infect them, Harry supposed. Harry started pacing his room in anticipation. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair over and over. God, how slow time seemed to move when you were waiting for something.

A soft pop before Harry stopped his pacing and he looked up into the hazel-gold eyes of the one and only, Remus Lupin. Remus smiled warmly at him and Harry gave him a quizzical look in return.

"Hiya Harry."

"Umm, Remus... what're you doing here?" Harry asked. He realized he must sound somewhat rude, as Remus didn't have to be there and it was nice of someone to drop by when he needed them most. "Erm, I mean, it's not like I don't want you here, it's really nice that you came... but umm..." Remus chuckled and scratched the back of his neck in a nervous way.

"It's a long story, Harry..." Remus said evasively.

"Well, I've got a bit of time.." Harry said, offering Remus a seat on the bed. Remus smiled weakly and plopped down as though some strange force had pulled him down.

Remus sighed. "It was a long time ago... 16 years almost.. Sirius and I were young, we were just married... We got pregnant..."

"What!?"

"Harry, in the wizarding world, male wizards can become pregnant..." Remus waited for this to sink in to Harry.

"How?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Erm, well yes umm... Well it's much like the way a man and a woman..." Remus was having trouble finding the right words and started to squirm under the awkwardness of it all.

"Relax, Moony, I don't mean tell me all about gay sex, I know about that!" Harry said exasperatedly. Remus' head shot up.

"Harry! Are you...Are you..."

"No, I'm not a virgin." Harry stated nonchalantly. Remus stared for a second, unsure of what to say.

"Yes well umm... right well, when males get pregnant, it's because they have taken a potion that will allow such things possible,"

"Eww, so you mean... They turn into women?"

"Well," Remus said. "Male wizards... in a matter of speaking... yes. But this wasn't the case with me. Because I'm a werewolf, I was born in such a way that my... male equipment, will automatically change itself when a child is conceived. Therefore no potion would be necessary."

"Oh...well, go on. You and Sirius got pregnant... so?"

"Well, we had the baby of course. Sirius was ecstatic. I was happy myself. I finally had a family. But we were in the middle of a war. Soon enough, everyone thought I was a spy for Voldemort. I could tell that Sirius wanted to trust me, but he just couldn't. Dumbledore started to send me out on missions for our side and Sirius grew wary of me. After awhile, we couldn't support the baby. We gave it to our closest friends to look after. We expected to go back and reunite our little family after the war, but things happened so fast that none of it seemed possible. I went to Dumbledore seeking advice. Which brings me here, to where we are..."

Harry looked at Remus quizzically. "That makes no sense, why are you here and who did you give your baby to?" Harry couldn't make out what was nagging at the back of his mind. The last piece of the puzzle. He knew what it was... somehow, but he just couldn't think of it.

Remus met Harry's gaze and Harry saw tears glisten at the corners of his eyes. "We gave him... to James and Lily." Harry cocked his head to one side.

"But I don't have any brothers or sisters, and my only cousin is Dudley...how do I not know him?" Harry asked, the last piece of the puzzle was becoming clearer by the second, but it was still a bit foggy..

"You know him, Harry...." Remus suddenly became very interested in the carpet. "It's you." Remus whispered.

Harry became dizzy. "Wha'?"

"Harry... you're my son." Harry finally got all the pieces together and his mind cleared. Harry's alarm clock beeped wildly, and a shooting pain grabbed hold of Harry's body starting at his feet and moving up.

"AGHHH!" Harry cried out.

"HARRY!" Remus reached forward just in time to catch the fainting boy in his arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco Malfoy was angry. No, that was an understatement. He was fucking furious! His father had been off on one of his, "stupid-mud-blood-traitors-must-die" rampages at dinner when Draco found he couldn't take any more of it.

"Oh do shut up father!" he said annoyed. His parents sat agape from across the table, forks full of food frozen in midair on the way to their mouths. Draco realized what he had done and decided, no more milking daddy for all he's worth.

'All is lost now, I'll probably be beaten. I can't take much more of this. Well, here goes.' Draco stood abruptly.

"I'm leaving now father. I do not wish to see you in the future. By the way, I'm gay." he said quite matter-of-factly and walked off to his room. He heard his mother's body hit the ground after she fainted. His father raced up the stairs after him.

"YOU GET BACK HERE, YOU IMPERTINENT BOY!" he roared and shot a curse at Draco. "CRUCIO!" Draco saw it coming and spun out of the way.

Malfoy fired his own curse bacK, "REDUCTO!" Lucius Malfoy flew off the stairs into the ground on the first floor. He hit his head against the wall and his unconscious body slumped inwards as though his torso was a dam that had given way.

"No more, Lucius," the young blond murmured as silence fell around him. Draco rushed into his room, threw his clothes into his trunk, gathered his belongings and stalked out of the house to wait for the Knight Bus.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was dark, very dark. Two bright silver orbs stared back at Harry and a form began to appear. Lean and pale, with slight tone to his muscles. Platinum hair that gave a luminous glow. Draco Malfoy smiled warmly at him. Harry stepped forward and took the blond by the waist and pulled him close. He embraced Malfoy tightly and the Slytherin began inching his face towards Harry's. Their noses were touching, those pale pink lips of Draco's just longing to be kissed were only centimeters away.... almost-

"Harry? Harry?" Harry groaned. The dream had been so amazing. And he was so close to finally kissing the- Harry sat bolt upright. He had just dreamt about Draco Malfoy... kissing him... and he wanted to kiss him!

"Oh merlin!" Harry said in despair. The group surrounding him became very confused. His waker, Sirius Black, placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Are you ok Harry?" Harry looked up. He was in his room in Grimauld Place. The group around his bed consisted of Ron, Hermione, Remus and Sirius. Harry groaned.

"No! I'm not!"

"What's wrong!?"

"I think I like dwhmmma mmmohpu!" Harry said Draco's name into his pillow which his head had crashed into after he started his sentence.

"Who!?" Harry looked up and his face contorted as though he'd just eaten something horrid.

"Draco Malfoy." he said. Ron fainted, Hermione squealed with delight and Sirius and Remus simply stood there shocked.

"It's about time you realized it!" Hermione finally said and Harry rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the bed.

"So umm, other than that," Remus said. "How are you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh fine thanks, except for the fact that my parents aren't really my parents and I wasn't told for my whole life!" Sirius sighed.

"We wanted to tell you, but how could we? You wouldn't be able to live with us, we wouldn't be able to see you, it would be too much pain... Now you're an adult though, and..." Sirius grew quiet. "No one knows what lies in the future. I just want to be with my son..." he said, growing teary eyed. Harry looked over at him and sighed.

"C'mere you mangy git!" he said and wrapped his arms around his crying father. Sirius laughed and hugged his boy back fiercely.

"Hey!" Remus called from across the room. "What am I, chopped liver? Don't i get a hug?!" Sirius and Harry laughed and walked over to him to share a giant group-hug.

"So," Harry said conversationally, plopping back onto the bed. "What did I inherit?" he asked eagerly.

"Well," Remus began. "It would seem you're going to take after me..."

"You mean I'm a..." Remus smiled and nodded. "YES, YES, YES! OH YES!" Harry jumped up in the air but when he came down he landed rather clumsily and fell over.

"HARRY!" Harry quickly jumped up.

"I'm ok! I'm ok...." Remus and Sirius laughed heartily.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to being tall," Remus told him.

"Tall?" Harry rushed over to the mirror, last time he checked he was only 5'4''. As fate would have it though, 5'4'' was yesterday. Today he stood at 6'3'' with a great tone to his body. He could get used to this. He looked down and noticed his pajama bottoms were several sizes too small and laughed at himself.

"I suppose I'll be needing some new clothes..." Harry said and Remus shook his head chuckling.

"Come on, I'll let you borrow some of mine until we can get you some of your own that fit..." Harry happily followed Remus out of his room. He bumped into Ginny in the corridor.

"Oh sorry Ha-whoa! Harry! you.... you look like... you're like sex on legs!" She breathed. Harry laughed.

"Erm, thanks Gin. See you at breakfast..." he said awkwardly and walked off to Remus' room.

Remus' old clothes fit Harry rather well and though they were a bit ragged and worn, at least they weren't three sizes too small. Remus had informed him that his sexual allure would be heightened now that he was a werewolf. When Harry asked why, Remus flushed and said he'd tell him later. With that he and Harry went down to breakfast. Everyone was fascinated with the news of Harry really being Remus and Sirius' son and collectively, everyone seemed rather overjoyed that the family was being reunited. Harry smiled the whole day wondering how yesterday could have been so terrible.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was making himself comfortable at Hogwarts. The headmaster had welcomed him there with open arms and everything was going well. Draco had described his situation to the headmaster and Dumbledore was more than happy to put Draco up in his own prefect rooms. It was Draco's birthday tomorrow, June 6, and he stretched lazily out under the beech tree by the Black Lake. Spending his birthday at Hogwarts with no one. What fun. And with that thought, Draco slumped against the tree and fell asleep.

At exactly midnight Draco woke and hit his head on the tree behind him. The world was spinning and his eyes went out of focus.. He stood, and stumbled back to his rooms. He felt as though he was going to be sick, and he fell to his knees on the grass to vomit. He had to get back to his rooms... He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and tried to keep on walking.

A few paces ahead he doubled over again to be sick. He groaned as his mouth burned and his stomach ached. There was a coppery taste in his mouth, but he ignored it.. if he could just get back to his rooms with some dignity! He pressed onward, entering the castle and stumbling towards the dungeons. He kept stopping to catch his bearings. He would not be sick in the hallways! His head was pounding out a ferocious beat that made him want to tear his hair out. He finally reached his rooms and rushed to his bathroom. He managed to get his head over the toilet before spilling out the contents of his stomach.

Draco closed his eyes and laid his head against the cool porcelain of the bowl. When he opened his eyes he was horrified to notice that his vomit was full of blood. Oh Merlin, he was going to die! A house-elf must have drugged him or something! His Father would hear about this! But not if he died! Draco groaned and vomited again. He didn't feel so queasy anymore, so he stood and rinsed his mouth out. He went to his bed to lie down, but his muscles rebelled on him as he tried to walk., He felt as though he was being stabbed all over by tiny needles. He cried out, dropping to his knees, before he passed out from the pain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

The doors to the Great Hall opened with a loud bang and in entered Sirius and Remus Black and Harry Potter. Although he was more of a Harry Black since Remus took Sirius' last name... However no one need tell the Daily Prophet that just yet. Dumbledore met them with the usual flourish and some warm hugs. He led them outside to their new home.

***

Draco Malfoy had been reading up on Veelas ever since Dumbledore broke the news that he was one. At the moment he was sitting on his bed reading a particularly interesting passage about mating season. Coincidentally, it was the only mating season that overlapped with another magical creature's. In fact, they didn't just overlap, they were at the same time.

Werewolves and Veelas had the same mating season. Draco worried about being jumped by a Werewolf somewhere. Oh god... Just as the mental images started getting really bad, a strange scent filled Draco's nose. He sniffed the air. That scent was heavenly! It reminded him of clean laundry and cinnamon, with something else he couldn't put his finger on. What ever it was it was driving his senses wild. Wait, he knew what it was, it was his mate's scent.

No! It couldn't be, there was no one at Hogwarts except for himself and Dumbledore and the house elves. Well, some teachers were arriving... No! That meant his mate was one of his teachers?! Draco groaned. What about Harry? Why couldn't Harry be his mate? That would at least be better than any middle aged creep! ....Then again, whoever his mate was, they smelled amazing! Unable to stop himself, he ventured out to find the source of the intoxicating smell. He wandered out of his prefect dorm and out of Slytherin house, towards the Great Hall... outside.... towards.... oh no, not Hagrid's hut! Someone else has to be down there, anyone but Hagrid!

***

Harry lifted his nose in the air and inhaled deeply. What was that!? "What smells so good?" Harry asked in a dreamy voice. Remus looked at him quizzically. He sniffed the air.

"I don't smell anything, Harry," he replied.

"How can you not? It's so maddeningly...good!" Harry wheeled around sniffing out where the wondrous aroma was coming from. It smelled like chocolate chip cookies and vanilla. Mmmm, he had to have whoever was driving his senses crazy! He hadn't even realized his eyes were closed until he felt himself bump into something hard and fall to the ground. His eyelids snapped open and he took in the shocking sight of the one and only Draco Malfoy.

He looked like some sort of god, standing there...he was practically glowing! His hair shone in the light and he looked just.. edible!

***

Draco was dreaming, he had to be. His mate, the person who smelled so heavenly, the person who had haunted his dreams was Harry Potter! He was so hot! A total prat still, most likely-but with the way he smelled and how he was looking now, Draco figured he could get over that soon enough. Tall, dark and handsome, with a great toned body...Merlin, Draco could stand there and devour Harry with his eyes all day! This was practically too good to be true! Draco beamed and helped Harry up.

"You ok, Harry?"

"Erm, yeah I guess...You realize that you just called me Harry dont you?"

"Yes I suppose I did... do you mind?"

"Not really, it's just I thought you hated me..."

"Where have you been? I've definitely been sending out the wrong signals... I don't hate you Harry, quite the opposite." Harry blushed. Draco was being way too nice, what was going on?

"Erm," Draco shook his head. What the hell was he saying!? "Uhm, listen, I found out a few days ago that I'm a Veela... and well, I guess it was my Veela talking there for a second. It's telling me to be friends with you..." Draco mumbled and scratched the back of his neck nervously. God, he sounded like a freaking schizophrenic! Why did Harry have to be so tall? And hot!?

"Well that's good as I would have a hard time fighting with someone who looks and smells as good as you do." Harry said. He shook his head furiously, he didn't mean to say that! "Uhh sorry... Werewolf talking..." Harry said.

"Werewolf!?"

"Uhh yeah, it's a long story, maybe I'll tell it to you some time, but for now the short of it is that I'm a Werewolf...Sirius and Remus are my parents." Draco stared wide eyed at him, unsure of how he should respond.

"So yeah, we're both in the same boat then." the Slytherin finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're both magical creatures with raving hormones that cause us not to be able to control our emotions actions or what we say." Draco stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, I guess so.." Harry said. "Well, my inner Werewolf says he likes you," Harry grinned, Draco melted. "So uhm, friends?" Harry stuck out his hand for Draco to shake and Draco took it noting how firm the boy's grip was.

"I hope I see you later, Draco," Harry said flirtatiously. Draco had trouble finding his voice.

"Yeah," Draco replied, his voice dreamy and full of desire. "I mean uhm sure right ok, Harry...." Draco whirled around and rushed back to the castle, berating himself for not having any self control.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry grinned inwardly and walked back to where Dumbledore and his parents stood shocked at the slightly more than civil exchange.

"Uhm, Harry?" Remus' voice was hesitant. "Is there something you want to tell us?" Harry shook his head and smiled mischievously.

"Nothing you need worry about, Pops."

"Pops?" Dumbledore cocked his head to the side and smiled at the name.

"You have to admit he looks kinda Italian," Sirius volunteered. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Remus sighed exasperatedly.

"Shall we settle in or what?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I do believe that would be a good idea." Dumbledore replied and they set to work on moving their things into the hut. Harry noticed that Dumbledore had added on a bit to the hut, it was now more of a cottage. Remus and Sirius had their own master bedroom, there was an extra room that Sirius pointed to and told him he would be spending many a night there. The living room had been moved back, farther off into the house and now, what used to be the original Hagrid's hut was a fully operational classroom.

"Professor," Harry began, thinking quickly of a way to get out of helping his parents unpack their nick-knacks. "Could I perhaps take my trunk up to Gryffindor tower to get settled?"

"Yes, of course Harry, and then drop by my office. I've got something for you." Harry nodded and, levitating his trunk, exited the hut.

He vaguely heard Sirius yell, "Lazy bastard!" after him and Remus scolding him for it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco Malfoy whipped into his room and shut the door behind him with a bang. To say his Veela side was happy was an understatement. He had found his mate! And so soon! But the regular Draco was screaming in anger.

"It's Potter! Potter! The bloody boy-who-refused-to-die!...But he was so sexy!--No! No! You cannot think that! Maybe you've made a mistake! It's possible that Harry is not your mate at all! That calmed his senses a bit and Draco finally found some common ground within himself.

He needed a relief! What was there to do? Nothing. With a sigh of resignation, Draco curled up on his bed and stared out at space. He felt himself drifting off to sleep and he closed his eyes gratefully.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry finished unpacking and started off toward Dumbledore's office. He strolled on gazing at the portraits he passed. A striking man poring over a bubbling cauldron caught his eye. He stopped to speak to him.

"Hello, there." The man looked up from his potion and gave Harry a quizzical look.

"Well, look who it is visiting my portrait. It's Harry Potter." Harry grinned.

"Nice to meet you, to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"

"My name is Salazar, Salazar Slytherin." Harry was taken aback. The cauldron bubbled over in the painting and florescent purple slime oozed out of it.

"Agh! In the name of Merlin!" Salazar muttered several profanities before using his wand to clear the mess.

"I'm sorry for distracting you," Harry apologized.

"It's alright dear boy."

"What were you making?"

"A new potion. An improvement on a healing potion. I figured if I doubled the amount of witch hazel just as it began to boil it would boost the power, but allow it to be taken before a battle so as to prevent injury. You know, make you immune."

"Hmm, I think that makes sense." Harry replied.

"But every time I do it, it turns fluorescent purple and boils over!" Harry tapped his chin in concentration.

"Healing potion right?" Salazar nodded. "Try adding a calming agent after it simmers down--like marjoram! That should do the trick I think...yeah, marjoram..." Harry trailed off in thought. Salazar's eyes widened and he looked dumbfounded.

"Why, why that's genius, boy! I wonder why I hadn't thought of it before! You really should have been put into Slytherin. You would have made an excellent addition to the House."

"Well, I was almost put into it." Harry stated nonchalantly. Salazar blinked.

"You were?"

"Yes."

"But then--why--"

"I asked to be put into Gryffindor."

"Ah, that would do it. It is our choices that dictate who we are. You may have the mind of a Slytherin but you must have the heart of a Gryffindor." Salazar smiled warmly. "Quite a nice pair, if I may say so. You truly are a remarkable boy."

"Thank you. Now I must get going, Dumbledore has something for me."

"Will you come see me again?"

"I'd be honored. I very much enjoyed talking to you."

"And I to you, goodbye." Harry waved goodbye and headed off for Dumbledore's once more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come in," came the wise man's voice. Harry stepped into the room and his shoes squished into the plush carpet.

"You've something for me professor?"

"Ah yes, Harry. I managed to get all of Umbridge's "school laws" shall we say, vetoed? And that includes your quidditch suspension. Fred Weasley was mailed his broom over the summer and now I have the pleasure of re-presenting you with this," Dumbledore extended his arms to Harry and in them lay his Firebolt. Harry took it gratefully and set it down reverently. It felt so good to have the cool, smooth wood back under his fingers.

"Thank you professor," he said.

"Anytime, dear boy." The headmaster embraced the young Gryffindor and smiled. "Now why don't you go get some practice before the school year starts?" The old man's eyes twinkled behind their half-moon spectacles. Harry beamed.

"Yes, sir!" Harry replied and raced out of the office, broom in hand.

Harry stepped out onto the pitch and inhaled deeply. He made his way to the middle of the field and mounted his broom. He kicked off the ground and ascended into the air, relishing the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair. He circled the pitch, high up above everything else.

He threw head head back and yelled at the top of his lungs. He lifted his hands up off the broom and spread them out to his sides. He felt like a bird soaring through the air. His loose shirt billowed out behind him and he grinned, loving everything. He put his hands back on his broom and sped up. He crouched down and pressed his chest to his broom. He flipped in the air doing a 360 turn and then spun around like a curve-ball. He sped through the 10 point quaffle ring and around. Up, down, around, turn, spin. He did every trick he knew and then some.

After an hour of turning tricks and then just flying around Harry landed on the ground and made his way to the Gryffindor changing rooms. He stripped off his robes and headed into the shower, conjuring shampoo, conditioner and soap. He lathered his body and let the hot water run over him relaxing his muscles. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. He rinsed off and stepped out of the shower.

"EEEEK! MERLIN! AGHHHH!" Harry squealed and rushed for a towel desperately trying to cover himself from the boy who had been lured into the changing rooms by his Veela side. Standing there before him, looking quite embarrassed at his own boldness, was none other than the Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy.

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy balls are you doing in here, Draco!?" Harry squeaked, clutching a towel around his nether-regions in a desperate attempt to conceal his man-hood. In all honesty it wasn't doing much good and if the towel slipped any lower to the left...

Draco looked at Harry with wide eyes. "Uhm Harry I'm uh I'm sorry, I really am it's just my Veela--and I couldn't help it-- it just smelled so-- and I was like-- and you were like-- so I just had to--- I..." Draco was stammering so badly he amazed himself. What was he supposed to say? Harry looked so cute, all stressed like that. And that towel, it was so close to - OH MY GOD!

Harry's hand slipped while trying to re-grip the towel and the whole thing fell to the floor giving Draco a very full view of Harry. Harry squeaked and he fell to the floor as he launched himself at the towel he needed to conceal what had already been seen. Draco flushed a very prominent shade of scarlet and turned around. Harry got up, wrapped the towel around himself and secured it nicely and firmly.

"Draco, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry Harry! I didn't mean to! It's just that my Veela side took over and I smelled you and you smelled so sweet and I just couldn't stay away. I wanted to, I really did! But it was like it wasn't even me! I'm sorry, I should've stayed away!" Draco was out of breath and very scarlet. He had his hands in his platinum locks and was facing the other wall, looking at anything but Harry. Harry sighed and smiled knowingly.

"It's ok, Draco. You can't control your Veela side, I understand. But can't you bring yourself to look at me?" Draco loosened his grip on his hair and his hands fell to his sides. He turned around and he felt his pants grow very tight and warm at the sight of a very wet, tall, steamy Harry with nothing but a towel on. He felt his allure go up in his Veela side's attempt to attract his mate.

"There, there." Harry said. "And don't act like you're the only one who has trouble resisting someone." Harry turned and conjured some clothes for himself. Draco spluttered as much as Malfoys do.

"What'?"

"Now, now, Draco, don't act like you don't know you're god damn gorgeous... Either your veela allure is in overdrive or you're just amazing. I'm going with the latter." Harry was being bold...really bold. Draco blushed, trying to remind himself that Malfoys do not blush.

"Erm, thanks..." he mumbled, screaming in his head that Malfoys don't mumble!

"Well, I have to get dressed now..." Harry trailed off.

"Right, I'll just uhm, yeah, I'll just..." Draco pointed towards the door and quickly went through it wondering why he was stammering because Malfoys do not stammer...Then again, they don't try to go get a look at Harry Potter taking a shower...

Harry chuckled to himself. Things were moving quickly between he and the blond. Did he really want it to go this fast?

Yes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco sighed and flopped on his bed. He ran his fingers through his hair. Meeting up with Harry was the best. He smelled so good, he looked so amazingly sexy, his hair ruffled like that, he was simply perfect. Draco certainly didn't want things to go so fast, but his Veela side would have none of it. What was he to do?

Accept it? Like some common wizard? Pshh, no! There was a fight to be had, a war to be won! He was supposed to pretend he felt nothing towards Harry, he was supposed to resist the tall, sexy, fuckable man--NO! Ugh, why was it so hard?! Or--difficult?! Yes, why was it so difficult?!

'Oh fuck, I'm lost already...'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry swept into the hut with a flourish, grinning like a madman. He didn't even seem to be jarred at the sight of his werewolf father trying to devour his other parent's mouth. He plopped into the love-seat opposite them and sighed deeply and contentedly. At length he cleared his throat to try and get them to notice the fact that someone was in the room who did not enjoy the spectacle. It was when Remus' hand snaked its way to Sirius' belt buckle that Harry finally decided it was high time for it to stop.

"Oi!" He yelled causing the lovers to spring apart. "I'd rather not puke all over this living room, so Pops, would you mind dismounting Dad?" Sirius laughed while Remus simply blushed and moved off Sirius, crossing his legs rather conspicuously.

"So where have you been all afternoon?" Sirius inquired.

"Well, I unpacked and then I got my Firebolt from Dumbledore! Can you believe it? Oh man, I finally got to go flying again! It felt so good! And then I took a really long shower and then... yeah that's basically it..." Harry flushed lightly at the memory of Draco's eyes widening at the sight of Harry's nether-regions.

"Ok then," Sirius said. "Your pops left some Werewolfy books in your room, they'll give you a lot of information on yourself. Now Moony, I think it's time for your... nap..." Sirius said quickly dragging the werewolf to the bedroom. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't count on sleeping Pops!" He joked and was replied to with a bark of laughter from Sirius. Harry shook his head and went into his room to take a look at his books.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry eyed the books on the shelf in his room. There was one very thick red volume that looked old and worn as if it had been read a million times over, another that was black and thin compared the the first. It hadn't been read as much, that was clearly shown by the way it looked good as new on the shelf. The last one was purple and rather average. It had clearly been read, not as many times as the thick red volume but at least Harry knew that it probably held some useful information if it had been read at all.

He pulled out the thick red volume and dusted off the cover. HOW TO HAVE A MARVELOUS MATING SEASON! was the title. Harry laughed to himself at the thought of his father, a very shy and reserved man, curled up with a book that probably had to do with a lot of tantric sex! An image of his dad being joined by his other father filtered through his mind and he shuddered and shoved it away as he realized what must have gone on at Hogwarts between them every mating season.

Harry took the red volume back to the bed and curled up against the headboard with it. He leafed through it. It had everything, what is a mate, what is mating season, how to find your mate, how to mate, how to make the bond official, children and what to expect, anatomy of a werewolf and an index in case you wanted a really narrow search. There were even a few pictures. Harry blushed at the sight of them and quickly closed the book. He shrunk it and pocketed it, knowing he'd be using it later.

He went back to the shelf and pulled out the purple volume. Lycanthropy was written on the front in plain black embossed lettering. Harry traced the letters with his fingers. Slowly, he began to realize just how much had changed in the past few weeks. He'd come into inheritance to find that he was a werewolf and his parents were actually Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. His last name was now Black, technically and he had a mate... His mate, who he knew of...

The one who smelled amazing. The one who made his senses go crazy just by stepping into the room. The one who plagued his dreams. He knew who it was. After only two and a half weeks of being a werewolf, he had found his mate. Harry couldn't help but chuckle softly at that. How lucky could he get? But just as that feeling of joy at knowing his family and future mate washed over him, it was interrupted by a searing pain coming from his scar.

"AGHHHH!" he cried out and crumpled to the floor, clawing at his burning forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut, but a vision appeared and he was now standing in a sparce room. Wormtail was kneeling before him, head bowed in respect.

"Where is he!?" His voice was raspy and urgent. Demanding, with a harsh tone that unsettled the stomach.

"There's been no sight of him all summer! If he keeps this up, he could sneak up on me at any time. I need to know where he is, what he's doing. How else will I know what power he has that I know not?" He snorted.

"I the most powerful wizard in the universe, not knowing power." There was disdain and anger in his voice, but also, something nearly undetectable but still there, it was fear. His arm shot out in anger at not truly being the most powerful and he shot the Cruciatus at Wormtail. He watched him writhe in agony, his anger barely dissipating before he stopped and stormed away in search of someone else to torture. Before he left, he rasped in a hushed, urgent and highly commanding voice,

"Find him."

The pain in Harry's scar began to fade as he returned from his vision. He would have to keep up his Occlumency this year. With a connection between their minds, it would be that much easier for them to get to Harry. It could put Draco in trouble too. Oh no, Draco! How could he ever be Draco's mate, now? He wouldn't let anyone hurt Draco, but God forbid he failed and they did get to him. Or what if Harry died? Draco would be devastated! It just couldn't work!

Unwilling tears spilled from Harry's eyes as he realized how alone he was. He was probably the most lucky person in the world for having found his mate so soon, but now he couldn't even be with his mate! The one person he would always want and he could never have them; never touch them. Harry curled up on the floor and hugged his knees as his body shook with sobs he could not control. He stood up and staggered out of the cottage.

He ran, in no real direction, just running. His legs ached, but he took no notice. His heart felt as though it were being ripped from his chest. His lungs were on fire yet the pain there was not comparable to that of his emotional hurt. He ran and ran all over the grounds, past the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake. He ran past the Quidditch pitch and the Whomping Willow. He tripped and fell on the hill that led down to Hogsmeade. He somersaulted a few times before landing in a crumpled heap on the ground.

His body tired and useless, his heart aching beyond belief and his scar burning full force, Harry leaned his head back and howled. He howled loudly, issuing out all his pain on the world. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't bloody fair! Why was he given a mate if he could never have him!? Why was he given parents if all he was going to bring them was trouble? Why did Voldemort have to come back!? Why!?

Harry howled as loud as he could, making sure everyone on the grounds would hear it. Sure enough, that day, as the lonely, hurt howl of the young werewolf reached the ears of everyone on the grounds, they all felt that much sadder. It was as if Harry had issued his pain out into the world to be received by everyone else.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco doubled over and covered his ears with his hands. What was that? A wolf howling? Or a person crying? They must be in so much pain! Draco felt the need to gather whoever it was in his arms and hold them until the pain went away.

It was easy to find where the noise had come from. It had been so loud and clear, and so full of hurt. Draco hurried along until he reached the hill that led to Hogsmeade. He glanced around. It had to have come from this direction! His eyes spotted a shaking black lump and he rushed to its side.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, placing a comforting hand on the small of the crumpled figure's back.

Harry was on the ground in a fetal postion, his knees against the ground, his hands in his hair, pulling his head towards his knees. He looked very much like a rock. When he heard Draco's voice his head shot up, and revealed his red rimmed, puffy eyes.

Draco's face had worry and concern written all over it, but it held a comforting smile that only made Harry cry more. Draco enveloped him in his arms and rocked him back and forth, stroking his hair.

"Shh, it's ok, Harry, it's ok..." He murmured softly.

"No!" came Harry's strangled voice. "No, it's not ok! Voldemort's trying to kill me, and what if--what if-- I mean-- you can't--- I can't--" Harry's voice broke off in sobs. How could he tell Draco that he knew he was his mate? Draco must know too, if him being a Veela and all. Still, Harry wasn't sure his human-mind was really ready for the relationship his Werewolf side wanted with Draco.

Draco pulled Harry a little closer, Harry struggled against him.

"No, Draco, I can't!" he tried to say, but Draco had a firm hold and a distraught Harry didn't put up much of a fight.

"Shh, Harry, I have to tell you something." Harry quieted. "I know this is sudden. I just saw you this morning for the first time in months and all the years before that I was making fun of you and your friends. The truth is that I never meant any of what I said."

"I know, that's what you said when you suggested that we become friends..." Harry volunteered.

"Yeah, well uhm. There's more. You see, I'm a Veela, and Veelas have mates." Draco paused, bracing himself for what he was going to do.

"And-I-think-you're-my-mate."

"I know." Harry wailed, his voice full of pain. Draco's face fell and his hold loosened on Harry.

"Oh. Well I could be wrong..." he said, sounding thoroughly rejected.

"NO! Draco, that's not what I meant!" Draco's eyes looked up into Harry's full of hope. "I'm crying because if you're my mate, then Voldemort might use you to get to me. He might kill you! Then you'd be dead and it'd be all my fault! It's not fair, I want you so badly, and I know that you're supposed to be mine, I can smell it! But we can't because of fucking Voldemort!" Harry stood up suddenly, surprising Draco. Tears were streaming down his face again and his eyes were read and puffy.

"I'm sorry Draco, I won't let anyone hurt you." Draco stood up and grabbed Harry's shirt. He pulled him down and put his hand behind Harry's head. He inclined his head and kissed him forcefully. Harry didn't have a chance to fight back, and he didn't try. His arms slid around Draco's waist and pulled him close. Draco pulled away all too soon, breathless.

"Harry," he spoke. "I don't want to live without you. I know you won't let anything happen to me, as much as I know I wont let anything happen to you. Please don't leave me alone because you're afraid of what will happen to me.

"It would be far worse to die without you, than to live and die with you. I'm not afraid of dying. I'm afraid of living and wondering why. Please Harry, just stay with me. I know you'll take care of me. As I will, you." Harry closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Draco's. Their faces were inches apart.

"Ok." he said softly. "As much as i want to go, I want to stay even more." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Draco's. Draco's fingers laced into his hair and his tounge darted out and ran along Harry's bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth and duly explored Draco's welcoming one. His hands tightened on Draco's waist and he felt his pants grow tighter with every second.

Draco whimpered when he felt Harry pull away. Harry's face grew closer though, he attacked the open flesh on Draco's neck, sucking and biting. Draco moaned and his breaths began to get ragged. Harry placed wet kisses back up to Draco's jawline and made his way back to those lips.

He kissed Draco passionately and ran his hands over the blond's body. Harry ignored the non-Werewolf in his mind that had been screaming at him to stop before it got too heated. Finally the need for oxygen won out and both boys stopped for air, panting heavily.

"What are you doing to me Malfoy?" Harry asked, but there was no malice in his voice, mere amusement. Draco giggled.

"Me? What about you, Potter? You weren't lured into my shower, now were you?"

"That's because I have self control, and it's actually "Black" now, technically." Harry said dismissively making Draco giggle more.

"If you have so much self control, why did you just kiss me that way?" Harry grinned.

"What way?" he asked, mock innocently.

"Oh please Black, like you don't know how amazing your kissing abilities are!"

"Glad you approve." Harry said, grinning that stupid lovesick grin that Draco loved. "Come on, I have to get back. They'll be wondering where I am, it's almost dinnertime you know." Draco nodded and began to walk away to let Harry go.

"HEY!" Harry called out. "Come with me." Draco's face lit up. He flounced over to Harry and walked with him. Harry slipped his hand around Draco's and entwined their fingers. Draco smiled happily and they trekked slowly to the hut, holding hands.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oi! I'm back!" Harry called, stepping into the house. Big hands grabbed him and pulled him from Draco to envelope him in a hug.

"Merlin, Harry, where've you been? We heard you howling. What's wrong!?" Remus was crushing Harry in such a motherly hug, but Harry just smiled. He realized how much his father cared for him. He embraced Remus duly.

"It's ok, Pops, I'm here. I went for a... run. And then I took a...rest. And then Draco came and we... talked." Harry didn't want to explain everything just then and he surely did not want to discuss his relationship with Draco. Remus' eyebrows knitted together. He seemed to realize it wasn't the time or place so he let it drop and simply nodded.

"Come on, Sirius has dinner waiting." he said and led them to the kitchen/dining room off to the right of the living room in the back.

"HARRY!" Came Sirius' voice as he spotted Harry from the stove.

"It's ok, Padfoot, he went for a run and then he rested with Draco." Remus said with a tone that said, 'we'll talk about it later.' Sirius nodded and set dinner on the table.

"I see we have a guest joining us," Sirius stated eying Draco.

"Uhm yeah, it's Draco," Harry started trying to think of a good lie, but Draco beat him to it.

"It's not too enjoyable to eat one's dinner alone in their rooms. Harry invited me to join you, I do enjoy company. I hope you don't mind." Draco said with ease as though it were the perfect truth. Harry smiled gratefully at Draco and then turned to Sirius and nodded, confirming his story.

"Of course we don't mind. I can't imagine having dinner alone every night." Sirius said as he waved his wand and another place setting appeared.

"It does get rather lonely." Harry grinned at how easily Draco lied and pulled out his chair for him as Remus did for Sirius. Draco sat down in the seat gratefully, as did Sirius. Remus however raised an eyebrow, having been the only one who seemed to notice the sincerity of the action. Harry flushed and shook his head. Later, Remus mouthed and they took their seats.

Dinner went smoothly, filled with laughter and small talk. Just before dessert, Harry found Draco's hand under the table and gripped it smiling at him. Draco smiled back and they continued their hand holding for the rest of the meal. At the end, Remus got up and helped Sirius with the dishes while Harry showed Draco out.

"Will you come see me tomorrow?" Draco asked in between kisses.

"Of course." Harry responded. "When, where?"

"My rooms, breakfast?" Harry nibbled on Draco's bottom lip and Draco resisted the urge to moan. "I'll take that as a yes."

Harry kissed Draco again and then pulled back. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Harry kissed Draco's forehead and ruffled his hair.

"I'll see you then," He said. Draco grinned and stole a chaste kiss before prancing off happily. Harry watched his receding form for a few moments admiring Draco's backside before shaking his head and closing the door.

As he walked back to the kitchen, he thanked Merlin for his sharper hearing, he heard Sirius and Remus whispering.

"That was fast, don't you think?" he heard Remus say.

"Just because he didn't wait like you did, Moons?" Sirius' voice dripped with sarcasm. "Come on, they've known each other for almost six years now, with their inheritance, they can't help but rush into things. Besides, you jumped me only two days after your inheritance. And you didn't know I was your mate before you became a full werewolf." He heard Remus give some sort of agreement.

"They may be moving fast, but it must be as fast or slow as they can handle. They'll be fine." Sirius said. Harry decided he'd better use this pause in the conversation to his advantage. He walked in, a little more loudly than needed.

"All right, spill it." Sirius said, putting his rubber gloved, soapy hands on his hips in a very girly-mommy way, contrasting sharply with his strictly masculine stance. Harry laughed at the irony of it all.

"What ever are you talking about, dad?"

"Ok, let's start at the beginning, what were you howling about?" Harry's face fell and he looked down at the table.

"I don't want to talk about it." Remus gave Sirius a look that said, 'I'll talk to him later' and Sirius didn't protest.

"Ok, then when did you meet up with Draco?"

"Look, I'm kinda tired, let's not talk about this now..." Sirius opened his mouth to protest but Remus stopped him.

"Ok, Harry." he said as Harry stepped out of the kitchen. Sirius rounded on him.

"Moons!" he made a series of high pitched exasperated noises, somewhere in between sighs and squeaks while gesturing wildly with his hands to the door.

"I'll talk to him later, Pads." Remus said and Sirius sighed. Remus leaned in and kissed him. "I know you're worried, but don't be. It's ok, I'll talk to him. Try to remember what it was like to be a teenager, babe."

"I make you remember every night, you beast!" Sirius teased, smacking him playfully on the arm.

"And I think tonight I need to be reminded extra hard..." Remus growled.

"Not until you talk to Harry!" Sirius ransomed and Remus narrowed his eyes in a glare.

"Oh you are being manipulative now, are you?"

"One of my many talents as a dom." Sirius admitted, smiling wickedly.

"You devil," Remus reached for his mate to capture his mouth, but was pushed away.

"Go talk to Harry!"

"Fine! But you aren't walking tomorrow!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remus raised his hand and knocked softly on Harry's door. When there was no answer he opened it a crack and poked his head in. Harry was sprawled out on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey there.." Remus greeted.

"Hi." came the reply that required the usage of Remus' unusually sharp hearing. Remus went over and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs indian style, the way a young man might. It looked rather odd considering Remus' graying hair and aging face.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Remus asked softly. Harry sighed heavily.

"Guess I've got no choice.." he said reluctantly. "I...I had another vision... he was angry... really angry... He wanted to find me... to kill me... He was afraid I think, of the power I have that he doesn't know about... he tortured Wormtail... not that I minded that, but it was still a bit much for me and I could just feel his anger and it was like he was consuming me and I was him and I was torturing Wormtail without any mercy and that made me want it to stop, but it didn't and he was just so angry..." tears were threatening to leak out of Harry's eyes as he recalled the horror of the vision.

"After... I realized... well, I thought... it would be best if... well it's just that..."

"What was it Harry?" Remus asked, placing a consoling hand on the boy's knee. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"You know Draco?"

"Yes..." Remus wanted to smile knowingly but didn't.

"Well... I think... I mean.. I kind of almost know... well, that he's-my-mate." Harry's cheeks burned a red that would have challenged any Weasley.

"Ok, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"Should have guessed you wouldn't have been surprised.." Harry muttered.

"Well after your display today it was hard not to miss." Remus smiled.

"Well, anyways, I felt so lucky to know who my mate was and to have him within my reach so soon... but after the vision I thought that I would never be able to be with Draco. I mean, what if I died or something or what if Voldemort decided to use him against me?"

"Understandable..."

"So I was really upset and I pretty much ran, and ran and ran until I just couldn't run anymore and that's when I broke down and that's when you heard me howling. And Draco came along and he... said some things and then.." Harry blushed crimson here and ended lamely with, "So yeah that's it." Remus grinned at his son.

"Alright then, I guess I can tell Sirius not to worry anymore..." Harry laughed at that."I'll see you in the morning, Harry," Remus said as he went to kiss his son goodnight.

"Oh, umm about that... I kinda... told Draco... well I said that i'd umm meet him for breakfast..." Harry mumbled, his cheeks pink.

"Oh, ok..." Remus replied. "Umm... Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You...you just be careful... I mean umm.... make sure you're... safe..."

"Merlin, Dad! I'm not going to have sex with him!" Harry said indignantly causing Remus to splutter.

"Just because you couldn't keep your hands off Dad..." Harry said slowly with a smug grin. Remus narrowed his eyes at him.

"You ought to be careful, I may be old but I can definitely hurt you!" Remus grinned mischievously. "Just remember, mating season is going to start soon and it's going to be hard to resist some urges... I'll have to talk to Dumbledore about getting you guys some rooms of your own..." Remus said thoughtfully. Harry groaned and covered his face with his pillow. Remus only laughed and blew a kiss to the son he had under the pillow.

"Night, Harry."

"Goodnight, Dad." Harry mumbled.

Remus slipped out of the room and walked back to his own where Sirius sat in bed twisting the covers in anticipation. Remus rolled his eyes at the sight and began stripping himself to his boxers; he rarely wore pajamas--what was the point?

"Well?"

"He knew that Draco was his mate and when he had a certain disturbing vision of Voldemort, he thought he could never put Draco in so much danger by being with him, so he was naturally distraught at the unfairness of it all and the thought of having to spend so long without his mate."

"Oh Merlin, no wonder he was howling! Is he ok, I mean, what happened!?" Sirius looked as though he were about to get up and run to comfort his son, but Remus placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Draco came along and... comforted him, I can only imagine how." Remus said, shaking his head and slipping under the covers to curl himself around Sirius. "But Harry says he'll be going to have breakfast with Draco in the morning...you know what that means?" Remus asked with grin as he looked up into the shocking blue eyes of his mate.

"Sex on the couch?" Sirius asked hopefully. Remus smiled, nodded and pulled his lover into a heated kiss that promised a night of absolutely no sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry woke up and glanced at the clock. Seven AM, not too late, maybe a bit early, but he couldn't wait to see Draco. He got out of bed and dressed quickly, making his way up to the castle with the haste of a starving man heading to a feast.

He made it as far as the Great Hall when he realized, he had no idea in hell where Draco's rooms were. He closed his eyes and sighed, running a hand through his messy locks. He caught a whiff of something lovely... something so sweet, amazing--that was his mate, that vanilla/baking cookies smell. He kept his eyes closed and followed the scent eagerly.

When he opened his eyes he was in front of the Slytherin common room. He didn't know the password...

"Umm, someone invited me for breakfast.." He hissed to the snake in Parseltounge.

The guardian of the entrance snorted and replied, "You're Harry Potter, I doubt you're much of a threat to anyone in Hogwarts.. you can go in, I suppose.."

Once inside, Harry lifted his nose and followed his mate's scent. He came to a large statue of a dragon and knocked. The dragon slid out of place and Harry walked in. Draco was still in bed, his hair tousled and his expression peaceful. Snuggled up in silver and emerald sheets, Harry couldn't help but think of how edible he looked. He leaned against the bedpost and just stared at the angelic figure in the bed before him.

Draco awoke to the familiar smell of cinnamon and clean laundry and sat straight up in bed to find himself face to face with his mate. Harry's cheeks were flushed with pink from having been caught staring, but Draco found that only added to his appeal.

"Early, isn't it?" Draco asked with a yawn.

"Well, I couldn't get back to sleep and I figured spending the time with you would be more fun." Harry's face had on it a small smile that showed a small hint of embarrassment. Draco grinned and pulled down the covers, patting a spot on the bed next to him.

"Care to join me? I'm not an early riser..." Draco invited through a yawn. Harry smiled, kicked off his shoes and socks and climbed into the bed next to Draco. Draco immediately snuggled into Harry's chest and Harry couldn't help but feel a burst of glee and belonging as his arms slipped around Draco's waist. He drew Draco's face up to his and gave him a slow kiss.

"You taste like spearmint, how'd you do that?" Harry asked in wonder, knowing that in all likelihood Draco would have had terrible morning breath.

"Wandless breath charm." Draco replied sleepily, his eyes already closed again.

"Oh." Harry said, feeling pretty stupid. Now that he and Draco weren't completely human they did have increased power, and though he could do wandless magic before he was a Werewolf, he didn't think Draco could have done it without his Veela side. Harry relaxed and began to feel how tired he was. Both boys drifted off for a few more hours of blissful sleep before breakfast.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Something was nibbling on his ear..

'Mmm, that feels nice...' Harry thought. He tilted his head to the side to give the nibbler more room. He opened his eyes and smiled at Draco as the blond pulled away to look at the newly woken Harry.

"Nice way to wake up in the morning," Harry joked.

"Pshht, you think that's good, just wait, I'm just getting started..." Draco said mischievously and lowered his head to capture Harry's lips in a searing kiss. Harry leaned his head up and licked Draco's lip to get him to open his mouth, which he did eagerly accepting Harry's plundering tounge.

Both boys were lost in the amazing feeling that their other could bring on with just a kiss. When the need for air became too great they pulled away reluctantly, but Draco's mouth resumed it's nibbling at Harry's neck. Draco sucked on Harry's collarbone, making sure to leave a mark that let everyone know Harry was his.

Draco kissed his way down Harry's neck where he proceeded to undo his shirt buttons, trailing kisses downward with every button. He dipped his tounge into Harry's navel, causing Harry to arch his back into the touch. He placed small wet kisses across his partner's stomach as he expertly maneuvered Harry out of any clothes he might have still had on. Harry didn't think it possible for him to get any harder until he felt Draco rubbing his hands along his inner thighs, dangerously close to a certain body part. He gasped when he felt Draco's tounge slide up his velvet shaft.

Draco loved the responses he was getting from Harry and eagerly pulled the swollen cock into his mouth and began to suck, hard. He pulled as much of Harry into his mouth as he could and then pulled back, swiveling his tounge over the head as he did so, causing Harry to moan and thread his fingers through the blond's hair. Draco bobbed his head up and down, taking note of what points made Harry pant and gasp for air.

"Merlin Draco- oh- I- I'm gunna-" and Harry shot his load down Draco's throat crying out in pleasure. Draco swallowed every single drop, eagerly sucking his lover dry, loving the taste of Harry-his mate. He slid his body up to Harry and kissed his passionately, allowing Harry to taste himself as his own erection wept for attention.

Harry seemed to sense this and, he being eager to compensate, reached his hand down to undo Draco's trousers. He quickly flipped them over so he was on top and managed to slip Draco's bottoms off without breaking the kiss. He reached his hand down between their bodies to grasp his lover's leaking arousal. Draco broke the kiss to utter a low guttural moan the second he felt Harry's hand grasping him. He closed his eyes and arched up into the touch.

Harry eagerly attacked the exposed flesh at Draco's neck while pumping a steady beat between their bodies. Harry worked his way down Draco's body, pausing at one of Draco's nipples to suck and tease it.

"Mmm, Harry, please!" Draco begged as he felt Harry's tounge dance along his hips.

"Please what, Draco? What do you want?" Harry asked seductively.

"Mmm-ahh, just-- oh-- please-- suck me off!" Draco cried, trying hard to get anything out as Harry massaged his inner thigh with one hand and stroked his shaft with the other. Harry raised a suggestive eyebrow but didn't say anything. Instead, he lowered his head to Draco's member and took the head into his mouth.

Draco thought he'd cum right then and there when he felt Harry's hot wet mouth engulf him. He reflexively bucked his hips, causing Harry to grab him and pin him down while he continued his ministrations.

"Mmm-ahh- shit, Harry!" Malfoy was stuttering incoherent words in between his moans and Harry was loving it. Draco cried out as his climax came and he felt Harry finishing him off and sucking him for all he was worth. Harry returned to eye level with Draco, waving his hand to freshen both of their breaths.

Draco snuggled into Harry's arms, thoroughly relaxed.

"So," he said. "Breakfast?"

"You know, I don't think we're too late for breakfast at the cottage... I'm sure my dads won't mind, all I know is that if I stay in your presence without adult supervision we will never get around to eating." Harry replied. Draco giggled and smiled.

"Mmkay." he said and they both dressed quickly, making their way hand in hand to the cottage.

"Hey, you guys i decided to - MERLIN'S BALLS, OH MY GOD, I'M SORRY! AHHH!" Harry had just walked in to be greeted by the sight of his father, Sirius Black pummeling into his other parent Remus Lupin, without mercy on the couch. He rushed out of the house, dragging a giggling Draco behind him, hearing his mortified dads shouting profanities and scrambling for clothes inside.

He sat down on the stoop outside the house, Draco's giggling the only other sound as he ran his hands through his hair. "I'm scarred for life!" he groaned.

"Oh, you'll get over it. Probably won't be the last time, if they're going at it like that..." Draco said, which only made Harry grimace causing Draco to giggle more. Just then, the front door was wrenched open behind them to show a disheveled Remus Lupin in a sloppily done up bathrobe, his cheeks a deep shade of scarlet.

"I'm so sorry, Harry- I thought you were going to have breakfast with Draco- I didn't think you'd be back so- I mean- i just- Merlin!" Remus groaned.

"Oh stop, Moons, he'll get used to it. It's his fault for interrupting! We never get to do it on the couch!" whined Sirius, causing Remus to turn a deeper shade of red if that was even possible, Draco to crack up laughing and Harry to just stare wide eyed at his father.

Draco seemed to be the only sane one, speaking up when an awkward silence fell, "So, breakfast anyone?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's first full moon was only days away and because of the change in his hormones, so far he had been walking around in a constant state of arousal. He was so embarrassed, he'd locked himself in his room, battling with the beast within to run out and impale his mate. He didn't understand it, why was he so driven to just... keep having sex!?

Wanking wouldn't do anything, he tried. God, what was this like for Remus? He had to sleep in the same room with his mate for god knows how long. Harry would never know how he withstood it. Draco had been sent away hours ago. He came every day asking for Harry and Harry almost broke down the door with need to have him, but he managed to restrain himself. shouting at Draco to leave. He didn't mean to hurt Draco, but he couldn't face him.

Harry's entire body ached with need and he groaned as he got up and made his way to the kitchen for something to eat. He opened the door to the fridge and slammed it shut again. Nothing good in there.

"REMUS!" he called out. He didn't mean to sound so angry, but he was sexually frustrated and now he was starving. A dishevelled Lupin appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, his robe obviously done in a rush. He looked seriously angered at being called from whatever [or whoever] he was doing in his room. Harry wrinkled his nose, his father smelling distinctly of sex.

"What is it Harry?" Remus managed to grit out.

"I'm hungry!" Harry whined. Comprehension dawned on the older werewolf's face, but his anger didn't totally dissipate.

"I know, I ate all the meat, I'm sorry. It's just so close to the full moon-"

"I'm aware! I'M SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED ENOUGH TO EXPLODE AND NOW I CAN'T EVEN HAVE THE PLEASURE OF A NICE STEAK!!!" Harry cried, almost tearing out his hair. Remus burst out laughing and Sirius appeared at the doorway.

"What's going on?" He asked with a smirk. Harry just scowled.

"Remus ate all the meat!"

"Harry's sexually frustrated."

Sirius looked between the two werewolves and laughed loudly. "Harry, maybe you should just go up to the castle and ask for something to eat."

"He's in the castle..." Harry whined.

"So?" Sirius asked nonchalantly.

"If I see him, I'll explode!"

"In what way?" Remus asked with a smirk causing Harry to glare furiously at him.

"Come on, you should know what I'm going through! How did you stand it?!"

"I didn't." Remus stated, flat-out. Harry's eyes widened.

"You're saying you shagged--eww, agh, why did I ask!?"

Sirius laughed loudly. "Listen Harry, you just happened to interrupt a very nice session I was having with Moony, couldn't you just go shag Draco and leave us alone!?"

Harry threw a deadly glance at the two men in front of him and stormed out.

He went up to the castle at a ground-eating pace. Sexual frustration, hormones and now hunger driving him onward. He was just going to go in and get some food from the house elves and then he was leaving. To the kitchens.. that's it... just to the kitchens... they must be baking cookies or something... Harry would just follow that smell... yeah... wait- this wasn't the way to the kitchens!... ok, he'd just take the long way. He would not go to Draco's rooms, he would not, HE WOULD NOT!!!

Draco was pacing his room, wearing a hole in the floor. He had not seen his mate in days and it was driving him mad with need. He needed to feel Harry's body close to his, he needed to feel himself filled by his mate. He felt so empty, he might have cried... but a Malfoy never cried, never. Not even when their mate refused to see them... not even when they were rejected by the one person they loved most... no, he would not cry.

But why wouldn't Harry see him? Did he regret everything they'd done? He was ashamed of Draco. He could never be with someone like him and Draco knew it. Harry didn't love him. Otherwise he would have seen him. A tear slipped out of Draco's eyes and he squeezed his eyes shut against it, lowering his head in shame. A soft knock sounded at his door and Draco rushed to it, flinging it open to see his mate standing there.

Harry hadn't meant to go to Draco's rooms, he hadn't, but one minute he was walking to the kitchens, the next he was knocking on Draco's door. The door opened and Harry was greeted with the sight of his mate's tearstained face. His heart nearly broke in his chest and he wanted to crush whoever had made those tears come out. He stepped over the threshold and immediately gathered Draco in his arms, pressing kisses all over his face, trying to kiss away his tears.

"What is it? What's wrong? Please don't cry," Harry whispered.

"I..I...I thought you... you don't love me!" Draco cried, shoving Harry away. Harry felt guilt in his stomach, welling up, making him want to kill himself.

"How could you ever believe that Draco!?"

"You wouldn't see me! You regret ever having done what you did with me...don't you?" It was more a statement than a question, but Harry could hear the hope in Draco's voice. He smiled.

"Draco, if only you knew why I sent you away all those times..." he said shaking his head. He went over to Draco and encircled his waist with his arms. Pulling him close. Draco struggled at first, but under Harry's firm grip, soon calmed, inhaling the scent of his mate from the collar of his robes.

"I sent you away because... well, with it so close to the full moon, my hormones are just going crazy and I was worried that... well I just knew that if I had you in my reach I'd end up pummeling into you without mercy and I want you to enjoy our first time together.." Harry finished, blushing profusely.

"Oh..." Draco said quietly, smiling into Harry's chest. The raven haired boy ran his finger's through Draco's platinum hair soothingly.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me, right now." Harry groaned, burying his nose in his mate's hair.

Draco could feel Harry's erection pressing into him and grinned. He leaned up, on tiptoe to reach the bottom of Harry's ear. "Or you, to me.. perhaps we can find a way to help each other." He whispered huskily.

Harry almost came right there, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning his head back, trying to control himself. A low growl came from deep in his throat as he dragged his mate off to the bedroom.

Harry dragged Draco inside, pushing him up against the door to close it, his mouth immediately seeking the other's. Harry's tounge plundered Draco's mouth, dominating the kiss. Draco moaned into his mate's mouth. His finger's went up to unclasp Harry's robes with urgency.

He pulled away and feasted his eyes on the sight before him. Harry didn't wear a shirt under his robes and his chest was so finely toned, his years of quidditch had left him with a tanned build that made Draco's mouth water. He leaned his head down to capture one of the werewolf's nipples in his mouth. Harry leaned his head back and uttered a guttural moan. Draco kissed his way down Harry's front, dipping his tounge into Harry's navel for a moment. His mouth touched fabric and he grinned up at his mate. He bit the corner and pulled downward, freeing the fabric from the button. He nudged it aside with his nose and then gripped the zipper between his teeth, dragging it down.

Watching Draco undo his trousers with his teeth was the most erotic thing Harry'd ever witnessed. He groaned as he felt Draco's fingers against his skin slipping off his trousers and his boxer shorts. He reached down and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him up on his feet with Werewolf strength, only to crush his mouth onto the other's.

"You're wearing too many clothes.." he whispered huskily and urgently grabbed at the hem of Draco's shirt. It kept defying him, getting bunched up and then not wanting to come off. Frustrated, Harry growled and grabbed the collar of Draco's shirt, ripping it down the middle in one fluid motion to expose the lovely, fair skin beneath it.

Harry kissed Draco's jaw and nibbled his way to his ear. He lapped at Draco's pulse point as his fingers worked on getting Draco out of his jeans. They shrugged off any clothing they had left on, making their way to the bed. Harry landed on top of Draco on the plush bed. Draco framed Harry's face with his hands and looked into his eyes.

"How many before me?" Draco whispered.

"None."

"And after?"

"None." Harry replied, kissing the blond soundly. "Only you...no other." He whispered between kisses. He offered his fingers to Draco and he took them into his mouth, lapping at them, getting them well lubricated. He pulled them back and began to tease Draco's entrance. Circling it, massaging it before finally slipping a finger inside.

Draco moaned, pressing down further onto Harry's hand. Harry resisted the urge to take his lover right then and there. He wanted this to be special. He hastily added a second finger, letting Draco adjust to the intrusion. Harry added a third finger before positioning himself at Draco's entrance. He slowly pushed himself inside. Draco's eyes shut tightly and he hissed in pain.

"Shhh, Draco... relax..." Harry tried to reassure his mate, but his head was swimming with the feeling of being engulfed by Draco's heat.

"Just--move!" Draco cried and Harry readily complied, starting a slow pace, trying to let Draco get used to have him inside. It wasn't long before Draco was pushing back with urgency. He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist in an effort to get closer.

"Harder, please!" He ground out. Harry pulled almost all the way out and rammed back in, slamming Draco above and beyond anywhere he'd been before. Seeing Draco writhe in pleasure as Harry rammed into him, he knew he'd found his partner's prostate. Harry angled his hips to hit that spot every time.

"Merlin, Draco... you're so--hot...so--tight!" Harry manage to get out between thrusts.

"Faster!" Draco cried, pulling Harry's body close and raking his nails across the other's back. Harry thrust in and out at an erratic pace, losing himself in ecstasy. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

"God Draco-- I'm gunna--"

"I know-- I-- HARRY!" Draco's body arched up to meet Harry's as he slammed into the blond one last time, shattering his world and causing him to spill himself all over their stomach's. Upon hearing his name coming from Draco's lips, stars flashed behind Harry's eyes and he followed Draco in his orgasm, letting waves of pleasure crash over him and sweep him away.

With a few final thrusts, he gave out and finally collapsed on top of Draco, quickly moving off of him so as not to crush him. Draco snuggled closely into Harry enjoying the afterglow.

"I think I like full moons.." He whispered before letting sleep take over.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The full moon was the day before the start of term. Fate just loves me, Harry thought resentfully. He had left Draco's rooms a few minutes ago, after some mind blowing shower sex, knowing that this was going to be his first moon and he had to prepare with Remus. He grumbled with the familiar feeling of longing he already felt for his lifemate. He debated going back to Draco's rooms before chiding himself and pressing on towards the hut.

"Dad?" Harry called out as he knocked on the door. After the last incident, in the hut, he'd taken to knocking first. "Are you having sex in there?" he called more loudly. There was no response except for a loud crash... perhaps of something banging against another thing or maybe of an object falling to the floor. Harry didn't know, but it didn't sound reassuring that there was no funny business going on.

"Come on you guys! It's the new moon! You had better stop if you are doing anything!" He yelled angrily, banging on the door. Unexpectedly the door opened and Harry's poised fist came crashing down on Remus' nose instead of the door.

"AGH, HARRY! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"POPS, I'M SO SORRY! I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO--I WAS JUST ABOUT TO--WELL I WAS KIND OF--IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE DOOR UNDER MY FIST!" Harry stumbled. Remus' nose was bleeding profusely, but Harry was relieved to see he was fully clothed and he smiled seeing a fully clothed and groomed Sirius appearing behind him.

"Harry, what the fuck did you do?! Why would you be smiling like that!?"

"Sorry, Dad, I'm just relieved that you guys weren't having sex instead of answering the door." Sirius gaped at Harry's explanation.

"Oh come on, Harry, he's only my mate! What else would I do with him!? You should talk, shut up in the dungeons with Draco all weekend!" Sirius challenged. Harry scowled.

"HELLO, I'M JUST BLEEDING HERE!!!" Remus yelled angrily, snapping both of the other men out of their world.

Sirius whipped out his wand, muttering "Episkey," to fix his mate's nose. "Scourgify," he added to clean the shirt of blood.

"Thanks, finally..." Remus said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Sirius told him, smiling and kissing him soundly.

The kiss did not take long before it got heated and Harry's eyes widened in a sickened state before shouting, "Oi! I could be enjoying the same with Draco right now, but I need Remus to help me prepare for the full moon, so could you please break it up?!"

His fathers laughed heartily and separated. "I'll see you around, Moons." Sirius waved goodbye to the two Werewolves.

"Where are you going?" Harry inquired. Didn't Sirius usually accompany Remus during full moons?

"I'm not leaving your mate all alone in those dreary dungeons! He'll kill himself from the depression of it! And then you'll die and then I'll be sad and the only good thing I will have to look forward to will be mind numbing comfort sex with Moony!" Sirius paused for a moment and seemed to consider what he'd just said.

"Actually... that doesn't sound too bad..." Sirius began walking back towards the cottage. Harry scowled at him and he grinned back, walking away before Harry could smack him.

Harry turned back to face Remus who ushered him inside and closed the door behind them.

"Time for your first time drinking wolfsbane!" Remus said cheerily. "I should have been giving it to you for a few days now, but we were both... pretty busy..." Remus said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Harry just rolled his eyes and followed Remus to the kitchen. Remus took a boiling pot off the stove and served up two large goblets full.

"Drink up, tastes horrible... best to get it over and done with..." Remus said with a half-smile before downing his potion. Harry sniffed at his and crinkled his nose at the foul odor. Sure that he didn't want to drink it, but sure that he had to. Reluctantly he brought the goblet to his lips and tried to swallow it as quickly as possible. He nearly choked, but managed to get through the muddy substance, pushing the goblet away at last with a grimace.

Remus laughed at his expression and cleaned out the two goblets.

"So... um... is it very painful?" Harry asked quietly.

"The first time is. The pain stays, but you get used to it as you get more full moons under your belt." Remus said honestly.

"What happens?"

"Well, after the full moon rises, your body will respond to its natural magic. Your bones will grow rapidly, that is the painful part. Your muscles will also become larger, not only to accommodate your larger bone structure. Hair will find it's way out of your pores, and you will be covered in a thick fur. My fur is brown, but yours will probably be black as you take after Sirius in most of your genes."

"Except for the werewolf one." Harry mumbled. Remus chuckled and grinned at his son. His son... he couldn't believe he had his son back. After so many years. After his inheritance, he'd really started to look more like the baby Remus had known. His hair stayed pitch black, just like Sirius'. His eyes turned more blue so they were a deep indigo now, that had a strip of amber around the pupil, making his eyes a swirl of color because of his werewolf genes.

His face got more angular, more manly and Remus was proud to know that it was his own son standing in front of him, waiting for his first moon. He'd thought he' never be able to see his son again.. but here he was! A joyous tear traced its way down the older werewolf's cheek as he thought more of how much of a miracle Harry was.

"What's wrong?" said miracle asked in concern.

"You're just... I can't believe you're here. You, my son, you're with me... and you just... you look so much like your father..." Remus said, bringing the dark haired boy in for a fierce hug. Harry smiled and melted into the hug, his own eyes welling up at the sense of belonging he felt. Finally, he had his parents. The sun was a foreboding half circle above the horizon, but neither cared. Harry knew he would be all right with Remus there and Remus knew he would never let anything happen to his son again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry," Draco whispered into his mate's ear, trying to wake him. "Harry," he repeated more loudly, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Harry," he spoke in full voice, nipping his earlobe. Harry groaned and stirred.

"Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"How'd you get in here?" Harry inquired. They were on the bed in his fathers' house, in his room... weren't they?

"Don't you remember?" Draco asked with a smile. Harry vaguely remembered the mind-numbing sex they'd had in the wee morning after the sun had risen, as he told his mate. Draco laughed at that.

"You came to my rooms the minute the sun rose and practically broke down the door. You were still partway beast, you had claws and fangs and your eyes were on fire, but I think that's just because I make you so randy." Draco speculated with a smirk, for which Harry swatted him.

"Yes and then I recall you dragging me off here, after sending a rude growl Sirius' way. Very possessive, very sexy." Draco acknowledged. "And once we got in here that's when your memories start." Harry sighed.

"I do remember that vividly, you were amazing. I will never get enough of you." He said, dragging Draco into a closer embrace. Harry yawned and was about to go back to sleep when Draco spoke again.

"Come on Harry, don't go back to sleep."

"Why not?" Harry mumbled indignantly. His head was starting to ache and as his mate moved off the bed away from him, he became aware of just how sore his muscles were.

"Because we have to go with Sirius to fetch all the students coming in. It was Dumbledore's wish that we arrive with the rest of the students." Draco said as he made to exit the room.

"But my head hurts!" Harry whined. "And my body hurts too. Get your arse over here and kiss it, make it better!" Draco laughed at his mate's antics.

"I'm going to use your bathroom to take a shower. You can join me or you can lay there whining in sheets that really do need to be changed. Either way, you are going to be ready to march out there with Sirius in an hour." Harry groaned as he watched his grinning mate leave the room. Damn those veela charms!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco stood in the shower and let the hot water run over his lightly muscled shoulders. The night had been so long. Draco had had some experience being separated from his mate, but the whole night he was worried that something would go wrong and he would end up hurt. He was nearly tearing his hair out with worry the whole night.

Sirius had been with him and patted his knee comfortingly, saying, "This kind of thing will pass once you two have officially mated." Draco recalled vividly, their discussion. They were sitting near the fire on the sofa when Sirius' comment about mating had come up.

"You know, Sirius.. my mating season overlaps with his-" Draco commented.

"Your mating season?"

"Yeah.. I'm a veela. And it just so happens that Werewolves and Veelas are the only magical creatures whose mating seasons are at the same time." Draco confessed.

"Oh Merlin, this is going to be worse than I thought!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What?"

"Well you two are already at it like rabbits, most of the time! During mating season, it will be like walking around in a constant state of arousal. And that would be if it was only Harry's season. With both of you there, I can only imagine how painful it will be to get through the day without jumping each other's bones between classes..." Draco was staring at his mate's father wild eyed.

"Don't give me that look!" Sirius said, a contemplative look on his face. "Remus' mating season is completely wild... just constant sex... and then sleeping... and then eating... and then more sex! I can only imagine how you two would be, with both of your hormones raging and both of your minds filled with nothing but the need to have your mate in your bed... or on the wall or on a desk it really doesn't matter," Sirius rambled on.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, Sirius I know you're the father of my mate and all, and it was sweet of you to come by here tonight and help me through this and all, but I mean--there's sort of a line!"

"Ok, I know it's not exactly orthodox to ramble on about sex and wild forays with one's partner, but seriously, I'm just thinking about how this is going to play out! I mean... I just worry about you guys getting through the school day. We can't have any scenes... but they do seem unavoidable... I can just imagine all the kids that will probably be scarred for life with you two in the school come this October..." Sirius trailed off and Draco just put his head in his hands.

"MOVING ON!" He exclaimed, but Sirius just kept going.

"Oh gods, you two had better be careful about the contraceptive potions you take... and make sure to use a spell too, just in case. I mean you Veelas are so fertile and Werewolves are so potent... It didn't matter so much with me and Moony, after all he is the bottom..." Sirius kept prattling on, but at that point Draco just stopped listening, he decided he'd heard enough.

Looking back on it, Draco could laugh at the conversation, but he would forever acknowledge it as one of the most awkward he'd ever have. He heard the shower door open and close and he felt a body press itself against his own.

"Damn your veela charms." Harry mumbled, as he kissed Draco's neck from behind. The blond leaned back against the muscled chest and smiled. Harry's grip tightened on him and he spun the Veela around to capture his lips in a kiss.

Harry pushed Draco against the wall underneath the shower head so that the water beat down on them, hot and steamy. Draco lifted his legs and wrapped them around Harry's waist, beginning a slow friction. The Werewolf in Harry uttered a low possessive growl. Draco's breath was hot at Harry's neck ad he ghosted his lips over the skin there. A loud knock sounded from the door and Sirius' voice could be heard from the other side.

"Come on you guys, hurry up, I can't be late!" Harry groaned and separated himself from his tempting mate who in turn whimpered at the loss of contact.

"That's it. You're going to have to stop looking like that..." Harry stated with finality, lathering his hair up.

"What?" Draco looked at him quizzically, taking the hair wash from him and squeezing a generous amount into his palm.

"And no speaking either. You're too damn sexy. You're practically lethal." Harry replied rinsing out his hair and switching positions with his mate so the blond could rinse his own hair.

"Why thank you?" The Veela laughed.

"I'm serious!" Harry enforced, working conditioner into his scalp. "You should be thrown into Azkaban for a face that beautiful! One look into those eyes and I melt inside, one brush of your fingers and every cell in my body starts to ache for you-hell it does that already!" Harry prattled on, switching positions again to rinse the conditioner out of his raven locks. Draco grinned at the taller boy's antics.

"Listen, Harry, not that I'm not entirely overjoyed at the mention of how sexy you believe me to be, but do you honestly think I'm not going through the same kind of torture looking at you?" Harry switched their places again to lather his body with soap, and smirked at his lover who rinsed out his own hair.

"Go on," Harry urged with a rogue grin, but Draco just shook his head.

"Nope, I'm not going to prattle on like some lovesick girl the way you do. I for one have to get out of here before you get me all dirty again." The blond winked and stepped out of the shower leaving an exasperated Harry in his wake.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sirius parted from Harry and Draco to go pick up the first years, while the two magical creatures went off to join their friends in their carriages.

"Draco... are you going to-"

"Yes, I want to tell my friends about us." Draco said with finality, smiling at the sound of Harry's sigh of relief.

"To be honest... Ron and Hermione already kind of know... and the rest of Gryffindor probably saw it coming." Harry mumbled blushing. "Over the summer... after my inheritance... well I had this dream and basically I kind of knew then that you were my mate, only it didn't really sink in until I came face to face with you. Maybe that's one reason we moved so quickly-"

"Hun, you're rambling." Draco interjected, pausing mid stride to put a soothing hand on Harry's chest.

"If they already know, it just makes things easier for us. I just want to warn you that I'm not sure how the Slytherins will handle this one." In the Veela's eyes, Harry could see a tiny bit of hope clouded by fear that no one would accept him.

Harry pressed his palm to Draco's neck, running his thumb along the fair skinned cheek and letting his other fingers play with the blond hair at the base of his partner's scalp. He forced Draco to meet his lips halfway in a gentle kiss.

It was nothing more than a kiss, no heated frenzy as was usual, no tongues dueling for dominance... It was simply Draco and his lips pressed against Harry's in a fierce message.

"I love you," Harry told the Slytherin. "I will not let anyone hurt you." he promised. Draco smiled and nodded and they continued on their walk to catch the students rushing to their carriages.

"HARRY! HARRY!" Harry had parted with Draco to meet up with his friends, who at the moment were wildly trying to get his attention. Harry smiled at Hermione's antics and walked over to meet his partners in crime.

"Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville!" He couldn't give enough hugs! Seamus and Dean appeared, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey mate!"  
"Hiya Harry!"  
"Oi, Harry, how's it been?"

It had been too long since Harry had seen his friends. This was his home. These people were the ones he could call family.

"Go on, we'll see you at the feast!" Ron was telling people. Harry was overwhelmed with happiness to be reunited with his family, he couldn't even speak. Hermione smiled at him, seemingly understanding of how he felt. She took his hand and led him to a carriage.

"Drake!"  
"Draco!"  
"Dray!"  
"Over Here!" Draco's friends beckoned for him to join them. Pansy Parkinson flailing her arms about while Theodore Nott clung to Blaise Zabini's arm laughing with the tall boy. Crabbe and Goyle were standing beside them, grinning. Actually, they could be genuinely smiling... but their faces didn't really provide for that, so it was really more of an arrogant grin. They could be a bit slow, but they were loyal and reliable friends. Draco sighed and hoped they would understand.

"Hey guys," Draco greeted them, accepting a hug from Pansy.

"A whole summer and not one word? What have you been up to, Draco?" She inquired. Draco laughed, tipping his head back.

"Funny story actually...Come on, let's get a carriage." He told them. It was good to see them again. "Sorry, Crabbe, Goyle, I need to talk to Blaise and Theo and Pansy alone... I'll see you guys at the feast ok?" They nodded in understanding, smiling and catching the next carriage.

"All right, Drake, let's hear it." Blaise urged as the carriage seemingly pulled itself along.

"Well, you guys know I received my inheritance, over the summer, right?" His friends nodded. "Well it turns out, I'm a Veela."

"Obviously, Drake, you looked like some sort of god back there." Nott interjected.

"Hey, I thought you were with me!" Blaise mock accused, throwing a possessive arm around the smaller boy.

"I am, babe. There's no one else for me." Nott replied, brushing his lips affectionately against the Italian's. Pansy and Draco just shook their heads at their friends' behavior.

"Ok, so you're a Veela...and?" Pansy prompted.

"And I found my mate..." Draco said slowly.

"Already? Who is it? Where'd you find them? Was your father pleased?"

"Yes already, it's Harry Potter, I found him here and I walked out on my father the last time he tried to pull a Crucio on me." Draco said very quickly, trying to appear indifferent even as his blush betrayed him. He suddenly found himself very interested in the hem of his robes. All was silent around Draco for a moment. He ventured a look at their faces to see them all with their mouths hanging open in shock.

"Harry Potter?!" Blaise cried. Pansy and Nott seemed to snap out of their shock and both donned large smiles.

"I knew it!" Pansy declared. "It was only a matter of time. Hermione and I knew it all along.."

"Yeah," Nott agreed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Pansy, you do realize you just called Granger, Hermione?" Draco inquired causing the fair skinned girl to blush.

"Did I? Oh well... all that mudblood crap is in the past. Does it really matter that much? It's not like I like her or anything!" Pansy spat defensively. Everyone else in the carriage looked at her incredulously.

"Don't look at me like that! It's not like she'd even consider me for one second!" Pansy tried. "Moving on!" She finally cried and turned the subject back to Draco. "So what happened with your father?"

"It was earlier in the summer when he tried to pull a Crucio on me and I retaliated. I was sick of putting up with his crap, so I came here. I knew Dumbledore would let me switch sides, and you guys knew I never wanted to be a Death Eater anyway.. Besides, if I hadn't come here, I never would have gotten to be with Harry and then his first full moon would have been even worse!" Draco confessed.

"First full moon?" Blaise raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yeah... um... Harry's a werewolf and before the full moon, they're really potent and so he was pretty much torturing himself sending me away when I went to go see him. He really didn't want to hurt me with his brutal Werewolf side so close to the surface." Once again Draco had everyone in the carriage in complete shock. But alas, they had arrived at the castle.

"Come on you guys, I'll tell you all about it at the feast." He reasoned and they headed up to the castle. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ron was driving Hermione crazy, whining things like, how long does it take to get some puny first years sorted, and when will the food come? Harry had to smile at them, he'd thought that they were kind of like an old married couple for awhile... that was until Hermione told them she was a lesbian. Yeah, that really did shake things up a bit, but hey- it was a lot of fun for them all to just sit around talking about girls. In many ways it brought them all closer than they ever could have been, and Harry had to smile at that thought.

He glanced around the hall and locked eyes with Draco. Pansy Parkinson looked at him, then back at Draco and Harry saw her elbow him. Draco laughed and blew Harry a kiss. Harry pretended to catch it and place it close to his heart, before turning back around.

The sorting finished with Zacharias Zillochi, and Dumbledore stood to address the students. Harry couldn't help the feeling of love that came from seeing his grandfather-like figure.

"Welcome to all those new to Hogwarts, and to all those who have returned to us for another splendid year. I must remind all of you that the third floor corridor is strictly off limits, and the Forbidden Forest is named so for a reason- you are forbidden to venture there.

"Now before we indulge ourselves in the spectacular feast awaiting us, I would like to introduce the new, or old I should say, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher - Professor Remus Lupin. And also, the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher - Professor Sirius Black. I hope you all recall the clearing of said professor's name and the incrimination of Peter Pettigrew for his crimes. I do not want to hear about anyone disrespecting this man who has had to endure so much under false circumstances.

"And finally, I would like to let it be known that two of your fellow students received their inheritance over the summer. Neither of them are human any longer and thusly I have been forced to notify you of them. Draco Malfoy is now a full Veela, and our own Harry Potter is a full Werewolf. I do not want to hear about anyone making them feel anything but comfortable within these walls. The consequences for doing so will be severe. Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore smiled and spread his arms in front of him, food appearing on every table.

"Finally!" Ron cried, grabbing a plate full of food and tucking in. Harry saw Hermione's gaze wander over the Slytherin table for the fifth time that evening and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"See something you like, 'Mione?" Harry inquired with a smirk. Hermione snapped her gaze away from the Slytherin table to Harry and blushed.

"What?" she asked with a feigned laugh.

"Who were you eyeing over there?" Harry gestured to the table of green and silver.

"No one." Hermione replied a bit too quickly causing Harry to just raise an eyebrow in a look that said, "come on, that's such a lie."

"It doesn't matter." Hermione said, but Harry held his incredulous gaze. "She would never go for me...It's no big deal... It's just a fantasy!" Hermione was frantically defending herself under Harry's strong gaze.

"ALRIGHT! I'll tell you, if you stop looking at me like that!" she cried. Harry sat up straight and put on his best innocent face, far from his previous incredulous smirk. "It's pushmihneakominsh..." Hermione mumbled.

"Sorry, 'Mione, I don't speak mumble. You'll have to speak a bit louder as this information is meant for humans...or --Werewolves..."

"It's Pansy Parkinson, ok!?" Hermione hissed at him, in a voice that was quiet but sounded like a yell all the same.

"You know, 'Mione, maybe you should just tell her.. I'm sure that she'd go for you, if you gave her a chance." Harry spoke.

"Just leave it, Harry." Hermione said finally and Harry just nodded and smiled.

"OI! HARRY! Why didn't you didn't tell us you were a Werewolf!?" Seamus had his arm around Dean's waist and was holding him close across the table.  
Harry flashed a grin their way, "Didn't want to interrupt your snogging."

Dean laughed and donned a genuine smile, "Thanks Harry. You're so thoughtful!" Seamus smacked his arm. And they all laughed, even Neville.

A wave of dizziness hit Harry, and he remembered he had to take it easy. It was the day after the full moon for Merlin's sake and while he may have managed to ignore his headache, it wouldn't matter for much longer. He nibbled at his food but couldn't stomach anything, not that it mattered to him. Harry didn't mind that his head was ready to explode or that his muscles ached so badly he wanted to cry. He didn't mind that he felt like he was going to puke because he couldn't stop the happiness of being home well up inside him. He was at Hogwarts! He was home! With his friends, with his mate, with Dumbledore and now with his fathers. Yes, life was starting to look very good.

A sharp pain made itself known in Harry's forehead and the laugh that Harry had been in the middle of stopped abruptly and Harry bit back a scream. His hand flew involuntarily to his forehead and he managed to grit out, "Sorry," before fleeing from the Great Hall.

Draco saw Harry get up and run from the Great Hall clutching his forehead. He felt Harry's pain immediately and rushed to his aid. **Harry!** was his only thought, but he had not expected a response.

^^Draco?!^^ 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...

**Harry?** Draco could swear he had heard Harry's voice in his mind, but that was impossible. Only Veelas who were deeply emotionally invested in their mates could speak telepathically with them before actually mating... And Draco did love Harry... Could he really love him that much after so little time?

^^Draco...^^ Harry's weak voice made Draco's heart clenched and he pushed all worries and confusion aside in favor of helping his Harry.

**Yes, Harry it's me... Some Veelas can communicate with their mates telepathically, but that's not important right now. Where are you?** Draco stopped his Harry searching and doubled over in pain. OH, Merlin, he had to help his mate!!

**HARRY! I FEEL YOUR PAIN, WHERE ARE YOU!?**

^^I'm in... FILTH!.. Draco--AVADA KEDAVRA! .... Draco, help me...^^ Harry sounded so helpless every time he said Draco's name, then he would say something in a gravelly voice, full of hatred.

**HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU!** Draco cried, tears slipping out of his eyes. His mate was in so much pain.. so much pain... He could see flashes of Harry's vision, but not all of it. Still, those bits were so horrifying to him. It was a family... they were being killed- no, not killed--tortured.

^^Snape.^^ Draco heard the whisper in his mind and rushed off with amazing speed to the Snape's classroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry was in a small village. There was a traitor's house in front of him. He grinned, they would get what they deserved tonight. He walked forward and up to the house, kicking open the door with a flourish. The mother rushed to her children, pushing them into another room while the father stood his ground, drawing his wand. The father dropped to one knee.

"My lord, why do you enter this way? Have I displeased you?" Harry's voice came out gravelly and dark, "Don't play innocent with me, Nott. I know where your loyalties lie."

"I assure you my lord, I do not know what you speak of. My family is and always has been loyal to you." Harry kicked the man to the floor and dragged him off to another room, not bothering to throw up a silencing charm. He wanted to hear Nott's children cry as they heard their father beg for death.

Harry was spared a little bit of the vision, snapping back into himself when he heard a voice in his head.

**Harry!** it had sounded, he knew that voice.

^^Draco?^^

**Harry?** The voice was confused now...

^^Draco...^^ It was nice to hear his voice...

**Yes, Harry it's me. Some Veelas can communicate with their mates telepathically, but that's not important right now. Where are you?** Draco asked him. A wave of pain hit Harry, his hand going up to clutch his bleeding scar. **HARRY! I FEEL YOUR PAIN, WHERE ARE YOU!?** The voice screamed.

^^I'm in--^^ Harry was snapped back into his vision. Nott was laying on the floor, his wand raised limply in a bloodied hand, trying to fight back. "FILTH!" Harry heard himself cry out before snapping back into himself. ^^Draco..^^ He pleaded, but couldn't get farther than that as his brain was plunged back into the vision. He was standing over Nott with power.

"You can kill me, but it will do no good. The Potter boy is more powerful than you know, he will succeed and you will fail, and killing me will have been in vain." Nott spoke, his voice full of pain, his face spattered with blood. Rage welled up in Harry as he had never felt it before.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He cried, and a green flash lit up the room.

He came back to his self and immediately found Draco's mind. ^^Help me Draco..^^ he whispered, helplessly. Falling to his knees on the cold ground he heard Draco calling to him in his mind.

**HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU!** Harry looked around to try and figure out where he was. He knew the classroom instantly.

^^Snape.^^ was all he managed to say before he found himself back in Nott's house.

He paced down the hall, it was eerily quiet.. They had anti-apparition wards up, the mother couldn't have gone anywhere.. A whimper came to Harry's ear, before it was cut off, as if someone had slapped their hand over a crying child's mouth. Harry grinned and followed the sound. He kicked open the door, reducing it to splintered wood. He heard little ones inside scream in terror and relished in it. Harry came back to himself, but he was still in the vision. He was no longer in Voldemort's mind, but he could see what was happening. He saw as the mother put herself between the children and the Dark Lord.

^^MUM!^^ he thought, and for a moment he saw his own mother standing between him and Voldemort. Voldemort had his death eaters in the room and they surrounded the mother and her twin girls. The children were sobbing heavily, crying out, "Please, don't kill me, please, I'll be a good girl!" The mother was crying silently.

"Kill me, keep the children alive. Please, my lord, let them live." Harry saw Voldemort grin.

"Tell your husband he was wrong." Harry heard him say in his dark, horrible voice. Three flashes of emerald green lit up the room for a moment, Harry could hear the menacing words that had just taken the lives of four innocent people. The words that had ruined his entire life.. Avada Kedavra.

The vision ended in blackness and Harry felt someone holding him. He became aware that he was in his mate's arms. Draco had come in to find Harry writhing on the floor, crying out in agony, screaming, "No, don't kill them, please, they're just kids!" Draco had rushed to his mate's side, gathering the Werewolf in his arms on the floor, seating him in his lap. He rocked the slightly larger boy, murmuring soothing words and stroking his hair, crying the whole time.

"Harry, shhh, please come back to me. It's just a vision, it's not you..shhh." He knew it the moment Harry's vision had ended, the boy gasped against his chest, drawing in a giant breath before breaking down. Harry became vaguely aware that he had been sobbing the entire time and now let loose an entire new stream of tears, letting the sobs come as never before.

"It's ok, Harry, I'm here for you." Draco murmured as the werewolf buried his face in his robes.

Draco was surprised when the raven haired boy pushed himself off of Draco's lap and sat himself farther away on the stone floor.

"Go away, Draco. I'm evil, I'm becoming him. It was me, it was me in that vision. I did it, I'm evil. Just go away before I hurt you!" Harry's voice was shaky and full of pain. Draco could literally feel Harry's agony. He would not leave his mate, nothing could make him. Draco crouched next to the broken boy.

"No, Harry, I will not leave. I cannot leave. You are everything to me. You are not evil. Just because you saw what he was doing through his eyes, does not mean that you are becoming him. It is our actions that dictate who we are, and you have never done anything as horrible as what that raving maniac does." Draco said firmly, running his hand across Harry's cheek.

"Look at me, Harry." The raven haired boy shook his head at the blond's request. "Look at me," He said more forcefully. Light blue eyes met bright emerald ones and Harry's tears froze in their tracks. Draco leaned over and kissed them away, rubbing away the wetness as he did so. Harry's eyes were swollen and puffy, but his face was no longer wet.

"You are an amazing man, Harry James Potter. I love you, because I know who you are and I know who you are not. And you are not, nor will you ever be Voldemort. You are too good at heart, too loyal, too honourable. You are NOT evil, Harry." Draco enforced, kissing any tears that were new in coming. "I will not let you become so, either." Draco added strongly, knowing that Harry probably believed he could become evil. Harry's eyes watered more and his voice came out as a tiny, nearly inaudible whisper.

"Promise?"

"I promise, Harry." Draco replied, looking directly into Harry's eyes. The Werewolf leaned in and kissed his mate. The kiss was tender, and loving. It was the reassurance that Draco would be there for Harry in the same way that Harry would be there for him. It was the seal to the promise that Draco would never let Harry be anything but the Golden Boy he'd come to love so dearly.

Harry quickly lost himself in the feeling of his mate's lips. Everything around him disappeared and he was carried away on a tidal wave of emotion. He was quickly brought back to the present as the sound of a very angry potions professor's shouting reach his hypersensitive ears.

"MR. MALFOY, MR. POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLASSROOM!?" Snape shouted causing the boys to spring apart immediately.

"Professor!" The boys cried in unison, jumping to their feet.

"This is NOT the astronomy tower, boys. Care to elaborate on why you just had to snog in MY dusty, dank, cold, unwelcoming classroom?!" Snape fumed.

Both boys appeared stunned into silence. Harry sent Draco the sound of his laughter, asking, ^^Did Snape just say 'snog'?^^ Draco giggled at the thought, causing Snape to turn a furious glare on him.

"Just what do you think is so funny, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked, his voice deathly quiet and full of menace.

**Thanks, Harry, you got me in trouble!** Draco sent his mate.

"Well? Out with it!" Snape ordered.

"You said snog!" Draco answered erupting in giggles, his mate following. Snape's face turned a deep shade of scarlet in fury and he grabbed them by the neck of their robes as he hauled them off to the headmaster.

"Headmaster, I do believe these boys would like to share with you tales of their forays in my classroom." Snape presented Harry and Draco to Dumbledore with contempt.

"Boys? What is Professor Snape talking about?" Harry and Draco met each other's gazes.

^^I'll tell him.^^ Harry told his mate before addressing the headmaster.

"Well, professor, what we were doing in Professor Snape's classroom and what Professor Snape thinks we were doing are two totally different things. What Draco was actually doing was comforting his mate after a particularly horrible experience, while Snape seems to think we deemed his classroom a nice comfy cozy place to, as he put it, 'snog'." Harry spoke matter-of-factly. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled furiously behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Is that so, Potter?" Snape spat. "Well perhaps you'd like to tell us just what horrific experience young Draco was comforting you for?" Harry's face fell immediately. His voice grew quiet and his eyes became glassy.

"It was Voldemort, Sir. He was-" Harry faltered a moment. "He was killing a family that was not loyal to him." There was a small silence.

"Do you know who they were, Potter?" Snape asked quietly, almost gently, if Snape's voice could be called that.

"It was Theodore Nott's family, Sir."

"Is there any hope that any of his family may have survived?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

A tear bled down Harry's cheek as he recalled the mother shielding her children as his mother had for him. Immediately his mate was next to him, looking up into his saddened face and lifting his hand to brush away the tears. Harry wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy and pulled his close, burying his face in the blond locks, inhaling the scent deeply. He clung to Draco like a lifeline for a few moments before finally lifting his head.

"No, Sir. No one survived." Harry said quietly, tears tracking down his face unbidden. Dumbledore nodded gravely then motioned for Snape to approach.

"Severus, my boy, please go collect Mr. Nott." He requested quietly. Snape nodded and whisked out of the office with the usual swish of billowing robes.

With Snape gone, Dumbledore turned to the two boys clinging so desperately to each other. "Now, Harry, I heard you say something about young Draco, here, being your mate. You are certain of this?"

Harry gave his mate a gentle squeeze and nodded to the headmaster. "I am certain. There is no other for me."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded."Then I suppose you two shall need a new set of rooms, and we'll have to find out how we are going to work out your mating season.. that will be just delightful.. but first we'll just alert the house-elves of your change of address.." The two boys stared wide-eyed at the headmaster.

"Now.. just the matter of where to put you.." He muttered to himself. Harry heard him clearly however and took to the opportunity immediately.

"Headmaster, could I request a room?" He asked timidly.

"Why, I suppose so.."

"Well, you see sir, on my first day here, I was strolling to your office and I decided to take a new route. A few corridors down from here, where I had never been before, there is a portrait of Salazar Slytherin that was just placed up there this year. He says he's glad he was put back on display as it was annoying to keep wandering in and out of paintings just to be seen." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes well, I was just wondering... could we possibly inhabit the room that he guards?" Harry smiled sweetly, his best "give-me-what-I-want, I'm-cute!" smile.

"Harry, as I'm sure you've guessed by now, those were Salazar's rooms when he inhabited these walls. Those rooms have not been used in centuries." Harry's face fell at the headmaster's tone. It sounded like rejection. "I suppose it's good we put all those preserving charms in there." Dumbledore added with a smile. Harry beamed at him.

"Yes, it should be quite suitable for you two...I will tell the house-elves to move your things there." Harry smiled and relaxed into his mate's arms as Dumbledore summoned Dobby to give him the orders.

A knock on the door and the sight of Severus Snape with Theodore Nott in tow, restored the somber feeling in the air.

"Ah, Mr. Nott, how terrible that you could not be visiting my office under more joyful circumstances." Dumbledore gestured for Nott to have a seat.

"What did you wish to see me about, headmaster? Why are Draco and Pot--Harry here?" Draco moved to place a consoling hand on Nott's shoulder. Harry, seeing the meaningful gesture, felt the beast in him rise up with jealousy for his mate, but he stifled it for Nott's sake. "Theo, we have some bad news." Draco said quietly.

"What is it?" Theo asked hesitantly. Everyone looked at him with pity for a moment before Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Voldemort came to find out about your parents' true loyalties. He is a cruel, cold, heartless man. Theodore, I'm afraid he killed your family." Theo paled considerably, as if someone had just placed him in a room full of dementors. He hung his head as tears slowly managed their way out of his eyes.

"How do you know?" His voice was so quiet, only Harry could hear it.

"I saw it." Harry answered. "I saw it happening. Your father tried to protect your family, he was a great man. He couldn't have had a nobler death. Your mother... she.." Harry's voice broke off. "I saw her shielding your younger sisters.. She begged for their lives, asking that he just take theirs. She did everything in her power to try and let them live. She must have been an amazing woman." Harry spoke so softly. It was as if every word was painful for him.

"She was." Theo said mournfully.

"I'm sorry, Theo." Draco murmured, clasping hands with Harry as he did so, to calm the jealousy in his mate.

"Just promise me, Harry. When you defeat him, make sure he knows you're doing it for your mother. And for your father. For all the parents who gave their lives for their kids. That bastard deserves to know that when he dies, he will die without the love that our parents died giving us." Theo spoke forcefully, tears coming down his face, some out of depression, others out of rage.

Harry nodded gravely, squeezing Draco's hand as he replied to Nott, "I promise."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seeing as only Harry, Dumbledore and the House-elves knew the location of Harry and Draco's new rooms, Severus chose to accompany Theo back to his rooms. Dumbledore insisted the boys get some rest and had Dobby lead them to their rooms.

It was on the sixth floor, being somewhere in the middle of the castle. The rooms themselves were in two twin turrets, adjoining. The upper turret was the bedroom and bathroom while the bottom turret was the living area. The boys gave their thanks to Dobby and made their way to their rooms.

"Everyone seems really worried about our mating season..." Draco mumbled as he snuggled under the covers close to Harry.

"Yeah.. wonder why." Harry yawned.

"Well, I think it's because we'll both be so hungry for each other's bodies... Well, who knows where we'll be and when, when we decide we can't stand to be even a few inches apart anymore." Draco mused. "'Just think of all the kids that will be scarred for life,' is what Sirius said." Harry chuckled.

"Hey, if you get up early enough tomorrow, you know what that means?" Harry whispered into his mate's ear hotly.

"Mind-blowing shower sex?" Draco's eyes widened with anticipation. Harry nipped at his earlobe, lapping at Draco's pulse-point with his tounge.

"Exactly." He said huskily before withdrawing completely from his mate and turning over in bed. Draco laid there wide-eyed gaping at his mate.

"HARRY!" He whined making the Werewolf laugh. "That is not fair!" Draco swatted his mate on the rear causing the raven haired boy to turn around grinning.

"I'm sorry," he said sweetly, kissing the blond's lips. Then kissing his neck, and his collarbone, sucking lightly and scraping his teeth back and forth ever so gently. He lifted his head and cuddled the Veela to his side.

"Cocktease." Draco mumbled into Harry's chest before drifting off to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**sample** = Draco's thoughts ^^sample^^= Harry's thoughts

**credit to The Sorcerer's Companion, the book from which all my research on veelas and werewolves derived from, well except for the wandless magic.  
Credit also to the Dark Lover books for the term "rhythe"**

*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry, Draco, oh Merlin, did you hear?!" It was Friday, a week before Halloween, when Parvati came scrambling up to them outside of Transfiguration, her face full of excitement.

"What is it, Parvati?" Harry asked smiling.

"There's going to be a Halloween Mask! It's going to be amazing! I have no idea what to wear!" Parvati squealed her excitement before rushing off.

"Oh, Merlin, what are we going to go as!?" Draco moaned, seating himself next to Harry in McGonagall's slowly filling classroom. Harry laughed.

"Well let's see, what could i go as?" Harry drawled sarcastically. "I know! I'll go as a werewolf and you can be my veela mate."

Ron laughed, seating himself behind them. "So you guys heard about the mask?"

"Leave it to Dumbledore to only give me a week to get my costume!" Draco whined.

Draco, aren t Veela shapeshifters? Ron pointed out. Draco nearly blushed and only the widening of his eyes was a sign that he had, for a moment, lost his grip on his composure and actually been embarrassed.

Yeah, you could change into anything you want, right? Harry put in.

Well, yeah, but I mean I never actually tried.

I m sure you d be good at it, said Harry in a sultry voice.

Don t flatter me, it s actually very difficult! Draco snapped. Harry looked away, his face tinged with hurt.

**Look, Harry, it s just that it s embarrassing for me, not being able to control the full extent of my power.**

^^You ve only received your inheritance a few months ago, you re bound to have power you don t know how to control yet. You don t have to be so pissy with me.^^

**I m not being pissy!**

^^Yes, you fucking are.^^ Harry said and put a mental block on their connection. Draco felt the cold sting of being alone in his own mind. Not too long ago, that would have been just fine with him, but he had gotten so quickly used to Harry always being there

Draco, Parvati was wondering. Can you really turn into anything?

"Not anything. Draco replied distractedly.

Well, what can you do?

Draco sighed and finally turned to his questioner, finding almost half the class watching him. Veelas, in their animal form, can appear as swans, horses, falcons or wolves, but they are most alluring and dangerous in human form as young beautiful men or women who are notoriously known for dancing under the midsummer moon.

Young men or women who fall under their sway lose all sense of reason. They become dazed and forget to eat, sleep or drink, often for days. Anyone unlucky enough to come upon a Veela dancing must join them and dance until they die of exhaustion. And woe to anyone who steps on a fairy ring, a stamped down patch of discolored grass that marks where Veela have danced, for bad luck or illness is sure to follow.

"Although Veela can be benevolent toward humans and share their gifts of healing and prophecy, they are quite temperamental. They will not tolerate being lied to or deceived and can inflict terrible punishments on anyone who breaks a promise. The set of laws that allow such punishments are referred to as Veela Law. A Veela can harm a person in any way that they please if they feel that said person has endangered their Mate in any way. A Veela can accept a rhythe from anyone who has wronged their Mate, where the Veela is given all and any kinds of weapons desired and may torture the person in the wrong until satisfaction.

"A Veela can claim their Mate without his or her consent, even though the bonding can only be performed with the cooperation of the Mate..." Draco's voice trailed off for a moment. "Oh yes, Veelas are known for having great power and often inherit the ability to perform wandless magic.... That's all you need to know really..." Draco finished. Harry just sat staring wide eyed at Draco for a bit, before quickly turning his back before the blond could see his adoration. Draco was being a tosser and Harry was still mad at him but it was quite eye-opening to realize just how powerful Draco was.

McGonagall walked in and the class all turned to the front, paying rapt attention. Harry pretended to be interested as an excuse not to look at Draco. When the class ended, only the Werewolf in him had him waiting for Draco at the door and walking to potions with him. They arrived at the dungeons in silence.

"I'm going to work with Ron on this one, he'll need some help and Mione is probably working with Pansy. Harry said quietly. Draco tried to mask the hurt on his face and simply nodded, going to work with Blaise as Harry walked off.

The kids settled down and Snape swept into the classroom with his usual billowing robes deal. "Today you will be brewing a very complicated potion. It will take the entire period and at the end of the period you will take notes on the appearance changes of the brew. Instructions are on the board." Everyone sat staring at Snape, waiting for the name of the potion. "Well? Get to work!" Knowing they were not going to get to know the name of the potion, the kids scrambled to collect the ingredients.

Harry spotted Ron trying to fit all the ingredients into his arms at once, when they really numbered enough to be carried by two people. He shook his head and went over to help the redhead. "Here, Ron, let me grab some of those."

"Aren't you going to work with Malfoy on this one, Harry?"

"We both agreed you needed the help, and with everyone else matched up, guess who's going to have to be paired with Mione?" Harry asked mischievously. Ron glanced around the room, seeing Pansy Parkinson as the only other person without a partner he grinned.

"Good going, mate." He congratulated Harry who attempted a smile and almost succeeded...almost. They set to work on their potion, Harry watching Ron's every move. Twice he had to keep him from adding something that wasn't supposed to go in yet and three times he had already stopped him from adding the wrong ingredient. Harry worked hard and tried to concentrate firmly on what he was doing, but his mind kept straying to Draco and whether or not Pansy and Hermione were hitting it off. Upon finishing the potion, he was dismayed to find it was entirely the wrong colour. He frowned, looking up at the board to check that he had followed the procedure. He groaned loudly and buried his head in his hands.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked concernedly.

"We skipped a step!" Harry groaned.

"Well, we can do it now, can't we?"

"No! The directions for the potion had to be followed exactly. Now the whole thing's botched and we will probably fail." Harry muttered, frustrated. He had added the ginger root, making the potion turn a slightly pink color which reminded Harry of Draco's blush. His mind quickly turned from the potion to how cute Draco always looked, which only made him chastise himself for not staying mad at Draco when he hadn t apologized for being such a prat. He'd forgotten to stir the potion clockwise 6 times before adding half the next ingredient, and then stirring 6clockwise another 6 times to add the other half of the ingredient after. Instead of doing that he had gone straight from the ginger root to the next ingredient, not bothering to stir it and give the potion the proper time to mix in the ingredient. How could he have made such a mistake? He groaned and he felt Draco's mind brush his.

**What's wrong?** Draco wondered tentatively as soon as he felt the block from Harry fade. Harry cursed himself for not being able to keep it up.

^^I totally fucked up mine and Ron's potion.^^ Harry responded.

**How? Can you fix it?**

^^No. I was busy thinking about how cute you were after adding the ginger root, and completely skipped the next step, throwing in the next ingredient and moving on.^^ Harry complained. No matter how much of Harry's frustration Draco could feel, he couldn't help the smile that crept across his face at the cause of Harry's mistake.

"Mr. Potter, just what is it we have here?" Snape drawled, gazing contemptuously at the bubbling hot pink liquid. Harry frowned, knowing that Snape was right this time and that he had actually made a stupid mistake.

"I made a mistake, professor. I skipped a step." Harry mumbled, his head hanging in shame.

"Well, Potter, I do believe that you've totally shattered any doubt I had that you might not be a complete dunderhead." Snape spoke in a voice oozing sarcasm. Harry scowled up at him. One little mistake, one teensy, tiny mistake and Snape was all over him. He couldn't do anything without being marked as a failure in the potions master's eyes. Couldn't Snape just be a bit understanding for once in his life?

The air began to grow thick and magic crackled in the air around Harry as his emotions grew more intense. He didn't know why he was suddenly so out of control, but he just felt so angry... Draco could feel his mate being overcome by the beast, the Werewolf in Harry was angry and things were not looking good for Snape.

"Just get rid of that, Potter! I can't stand to smell the stench of failure!" Snape scoffed. Harry snarled at the potions master and stood up, flinging his chair backwards in the process. Snape's eyes revealed his shock at the boy's sudden action, but it was hidden quickly.

"YOU WANT ME TO GET RID OF IT?! FINE!" Harry wasn't sure of what he was doing, but all he knew was that he was angry and the beast was unleashed. His arms, seemingly of their own volition, stretched forward, hands facing palm out, and shot fire at the cauldron full of ruined potion.

The students watched, some in awe, others in horror as the Boy-Who-Lived spewed fire from his hands. The fire crawled back into his hands and he turned back to Snape with his green eyes full of black hatred.

Draco moved quickly, the minute he saw the flames coming from Harry's hands he jumped up. **Harry, stop this. You need to calm down.**

^^I hate him.^^ Was all Draco got in response. He felt the beastly anger Harry had coursing through his veins, he felt Harry's confusion at being so angry, he felt Harry's shame for making such a careless mistake.

When Draco saw the flames from Harry's hands crawl back to his palms, he immediately approached the boy. "Harry," He whispered into the Werewolf's ear. "Just calm down. I know you're angry, I feel it, but this isn't you, it's the beast. I feel you, Harry. Please, don't lose yourself to the beast, come back to me." Draco pleaded.

Harry felt his mate's breath at his neck, and though he didn't understand what Draco meant by "losing himself to the beast," he could not help but calm down. His eyes turned blue to match his father's as he calmed.

"Come on, Harry, I think we'd better go see Dumbledore..." Draco whispered against the skin on Harry's neck. Harry shuddered and his eyes grew a ring of gold around the iris in desire. He growled low in his throat.

^^We should definitely go, but not to Dumbledore.^^ Harry brushed Draco's mind, slipping his arms around the smaller boy's waist and pressing him into his hard frame.

**We are scaring Professor Snape, let's go.** Draco urged, moving towards the door, but Harry's grip was firm and as much as Draco tried, he knew he would not move if Harry did not wish it to be so. He heard Harry's laughter in his head.

^^The day Snape shows fear of anything is the day that I become a house-elf.^^ Draco smiled at the raven haired boy whose eyes glinted with amusement.

"Excuse us, Professor." Draco slipped out of Harry's arms and tugged his mate to the door, leaving Snape's classroom stunned.

^^Draco where are you going?^^ Harry asked with amusement as Draco led him through the corridors.

**To Dumbledore.** Draco replied.

^^I don t want to go. We should be going to our rooms; I want you.^^ Harry opened his mind so that his mate could feel his desire.

**Are you bipolar?** You were just spewing fire from your hands in anger and now you want to ignore it and go have some fun in our bedroom?** Draco teased, though he knew that Harry was simply going on his instincts still. He could still feel the feral presence of the Werewolf inside Harry.

^^I want you.^^

**Now?!**

^^Yes.^^

**But we have to go to Dumbledore ** Draco argued weakly. Harry only grinned at him; this whole time he had been leading them back to their rooms without Draco noticing. They now stood in front of the portrait of Salazar.

^^But, we're already here...^^ Harry replied to Draco who realized where they were and immediately turned a glare on Harry.

**You made me do that. You compelled me to follow you here. Well, I won't do it. Nope.** Harry grinned at the blond with amusement.

"Afternoon, Salazar." Harry greeted. "Snickerdoodle."

The Founder opened the door for them with a skeptical look. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"No, I conjured fire and used it to demolish my cauldron. I was excused." Harry said nonchalantly, nodding to Salazar and dragging Draco off to the bedroom.

**Harry, we really should go see Dumbledore..** Draco protested as Harry slipped his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

^^We'll go see Sirius and Remus... but they'll be teaching now... we've got an hour or so...^^ Harry argued, nibbling at Draco's earlobe and sucking at the flesh below it. He lifted his head to meet Draco's gaze, his eyes completely black again with the beast s influence.

^^I want you.^^

Draco groaned as his resolve melted away. **I will never be able to resist you.** the Slytherin told him, pressing his body into the taller boy's. Harry growled low in his throat at the feeling, his arousal growing.

**We re going to need longer than an hour ** was Draco s last coherent thought. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Dad? You guys home?" Harry called out, knocking on the door to Sirius and Remus' hut.

"Harry!" The door opened to a grinning Sirius. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had a sort of... incident in Potions today... Well, I figured you could help me explain it." Harry replied, not really knowing how to explain to his father that he had shot fire from his hands.

"Oh...well, come in, have a seat." Sirius led them inside and went to fetch some tea for them.

"So, tell me, what have you done to ol' Snivellus this time?" Sirius inquired, a bit of mischief glinting in his eyes.

"Well, he nearly roasted him." Draco answered brightly, causing Sirius to spit out the tea he was sipping.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, Draco, that's not true, I just got rid of what was in the cauldron." Harry defended.

"With raging flames!" Draco argued back with a grin making Harry just roll his eyes. He had long since forgiven his Mate for his previous behavior the initial apology leading to an entire round of makeup sex.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Harry, you did what?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Well, Snape was giving me a hard time and I just got really angry and he told me to get rid of the potion I'd messed up... so I did.. I don't remember how, but the next thing I knew, I was shooting flames out of my hands." Sirius just stared at the boy for a moment. "So umm, yeah, maybe you know what that was all about?" Harry asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Sirius snapped out of his daze.

"Harry," he spoke with his voice full of love and pride. "I guess you don't just take after Remus... Come on, I have to show you something." Sirius got up and led Harry and Draco to the room with his family tree.

"My great grandmother was a nymph. She was very powerful and passed on her powers to her children who were even stronger than she. My own mother was not as fortunate and received half of that power. It seems that you however, have received that power more strongly." Sirius spoke slowly, allowing Harry time to adjust to all the information he was giving him.

"So wait, I'm basically half werewolf, half nymph?" Harry asked, raising an incredulous eyebrow.

"No, you are a full werewolf with nymph powers." Sirius replied. Harry blinked in confusion, digesting the information with difficulty.

"Shit, Harry, leave it to you to be the most fucking powerful thing in the wizarding world." Draco commented.

"So I'm a thing now?" Harry feigned insult.

"No, you know I didn't mean it like that." Draco reasoned, rolling his eyes. He closed the distance between them and slipped his arms around Harry's neck, pressing their bodies together. "You are not a thing, you are Werewolf, a damn powerful one."

"I'm nymph powerful." Harry grumbled making Draco grin. Come on, how gay does it get?

Draco went up on his tiptoes to whisper in Harry's ear, "Power is sexy, no matter where it comes from. Do you know how irresistible you look when you get angry and flushed and your magic swirls around you making you look like some kind of god?"

Harry bit his lip and tipped his head back, trying to keep some control. He would not ravish his mate, no, for Merlin's sake he was still in the same room as Sirius! He didn't want to scar his father. But, oh gods, the way Draco breathed on his neck and pressed his body against him, and just looked so fucking edible... Harry couldn't stand it. He needed something, just a little taste. He bent his head to capture Draco's lips in a kiss, just a brush of his lips. The moment Draco felt Harry's mouth against his own, his blood began to boil. He fastened his mouth eagerly on his mate's, tongues of fire licking along his skin when he felt Harry's mouth opening and plundering his own.

Harry lost himself, he couldn't help it. Draco was like some kind of drug to him and the minute that he brushed his lips against the blond's, all reason fled leaving behind only the need for his mate. He dominated the kiss, owning Draco's mouth. Draco whimpered, pressing himself against Harry more firmly.

"HEY, GUYS, I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE! I mean, a quick kiss here or there is one thing, but don't just go off and SNOG with me RIGHT HERE!" Sirius shouted the minute he heard Draco whimper. They broke apart immediately at the sound of his voice, Harry blushing crimson. Draco however seemed to find the whole thing hilarious and just laughed.

"It's not funny! I mean, when you have kids, are you going to want to see them snogging someone right in front of you?" Sirius argued.

"Umm, Sirius..." Harry tried to send Sirius a warning but he failed.

"I mean it's just disturbing! When you have a little boy or girl of your own, you'll understand." Sirius kept ranting.

"Sirius..." Harry kept trying.

"What, Harry? You are having kids aren't you?" An awkward silence fell after Sirius' question. Harry turned to gaze into Draco's eyes.

^^I always wanted a family of my own, Draco, but if you don't want to I will understand.^^

**Oh, Harry! I always wanted to have kids!** Draco hugged Harry close and buried his face in the boy's chest. **I just didn t know how to tell you, I thought you might not want them for a long time. Plus, it doesn t really come up in conversation and it s not exactly normal for someone of our age to want that sort of responsibility it s not like we could have them soon anyway, I mean with Voldemort and all **

^^The truth is, Draco.. I don't know how much longer I have.^^ Harry interrupted, burying his nose in his mate's hair and inhaling the addictive scent. ^^I don t want our future kids to be raised in this sort of world, but I don t know if I ll live to be able to have any. I figured you would notice that and decide you didn t want to hope for something that would never come.^^

**Don't say that, Harry.**

^^You know it is true, love. I might not live after this next war with Voldemort. I want to be able to live and maybe even see my kids before then. I just thought that with us being in school, you wouldn't want to have kids just yet. I mean, we are very young. I just love you so much, Draco. If this all ended tomorrow, I will be more than content in the knowledge that I got to have you, for however short a time.^^ Harry told Draco. Grey eyes met blue and Draco could tell that the Werewolf did not want to cry in front of him. He smiled and kissed Harry lightly.

**I know that you are meant to be with me. I believe that you will not die until I do because I love you that much. Our bond is that strong. I won t give you children right now. I won t, because I do love you and I want us to have a child because it would be pieces of us. The greatest gift you could give me, or that I could give you. I just want to wait until it s safer and we can raise them right.**

^^I like that idea I love you, Draco.^^

**I will always love you, Harry.**

"Guys? I'm feeling somewhat left out here." Sirius pouted making the two boys laugh.

"It's not funny! Just because you don't actually have to speak to talk to each other, doesn't mean you can just leave me out of the whole conversation!" Sirius protested.

"Yes it does!" Harry and Draco retorted simultaneously making Sirius roll his eyes and stomp off in mock frustration. Harry and Draco followed him, not bothering to contain their laughter.

"Siri, I'm home!" Remus called, stepping into the house.

"Hey, Moons, how was the last class?"

"Not too bad, just seventh year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws." Remus closed the distance between them, inhaling his mate's scent and dragging it into his lungs. "I missed you." he whispered.

"You saw me a few hours ago!" Sirius pointed out.

"I know, it's been too long."

"I think that's mating season talking." Sirius joked.

"You wish."

"Can I help loving the feel of you inside me?" Remus asked innocently.

"OH MY GOD, I SO DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT!" Harry shouted, shaking his head in disgust. Sirius and Remus just rolled their eyes making Draco chuckle at the sight.

"You didn't tell me we had company, love." Remus chided his mate.

"You distracted me. You and your Werewolf sex appeal, I feel like ripping off your clothes when ever I see you!" Sirius reasoned.

"Ew, guys, please!" Harry begged, covering his ears.

"You ought to just walk around naked, Moony." Sirius added as an afterthought.

"Hahahaha, why Padfoot, you know I am susceptible to flattery." Remus flirted.

"Are you now? Does that mean I'm deffinitely getting some tonight?"

"MERLIN'S BALLS, COULD YOU NOT?!" Harry pleaded making the rest of the occupants of the room erupt into laughter. And you complain about me snogging Draco Harry scowled at them, but was glad they stopped.

"So, Harry, why are you and Draco gracing us with your presence tonight?" Remus asked, still firmly snugggled into Sirius' arms.

"Well..." Harry began, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"He got angry at Snivellus today-"

"And totally demolished the cauldron with his potion in it!" Draco interjected.

"With err, 'raging flames' as Draco called them." Sirius finished.

"It was so hot." Draco confessed.

"Draco!" Harry squealed. "I don't like it when they do it, they probably wouldn't like it if we did. And it wasn't hot, it was embarassing." Harry scolded.

"Harry, the only one in this room who can't stand to talk about sex is you. I was simply stating the very simple truth, and yes it is a truth, that you looked fucking edible when you got angry like that." Draco replied nonchalantly making Harry blushed.

"Well I guess we know who the bottom is." Sirius stated.

"What? Gods no, Harry is such a top. He's just... a shy top." Draco explained making Remus and Sirius laugh and Harry to blush a deeper shade of red.

"Could we possibly not talk about whether or not I'm the one putting it up Draco's arse?" Harry groaned.

"So you are the top?" Remus asked mischieviously.

"What? No! I mean, yes, but that's so ah, Dad!" Harry groaned exasperatedly. "Can we just get back on topic?"

"Right-o, anyways, it seems that I managed to give Harry something other than his gorgey hair and eyes." Sirius explained to Remus.

"Wait, it wouldn't have anything to do with your great grandmother, would it?" Remus asked.

"As it happens, it does. It would seem that all the power my mother and I were not blessed with came to be bestowed on Harry."

"He shot fire from his hands without even thinking about it. First time I've ever actually seen a glimmer of fear in Snape's eyes." Draco interjected proudly. Harry gathered the blond in his arms, dragging him close.

^^You need to be quiet, it wasn't the spectacle you are making out of it.^^ Harry told him through their mind bond.

**You're right.... it was better.** Draco replied smiling. Harry couldn't resist the temptation of Draco's lips, those full pink lips that just looked so inviting... just begging to be kissed. Who was he to deny an open invitation such as that? He leaned his head down to brush his lips against Draco's for a moment, feeling the familiar rush at the intimate touch.

Draco pressed back against Harry roughly, wanting more, but Harry pulled away. **Hey! You can't do that...*

^^We need to stop before I jump you in front of my dads.^^ Draco laughed out loud at Harry's reply making Sirius throw up his hands in frustration.

"When will I ever be part of the conversation!?" He shouted and stomped off leaving everyone chuckling in his wake. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Remus and Sirius walked with Harry and Draco up to Dumbledore's office. Remus said that Dumbledore would know how to help Harry with his problem. Sirius had wondered what Harry's 'problem' was. Draco had angrily retorted that Harry was perfectly fine, without problems and was in fact, as sexy as ever. An exasperated Remus had tried to explain he didn't mean it that way when Harry just laughed, left them all behind and started walking down the corridor. And so here they were, standing in front of the gargoyle, awaiting permission to enter.

"Ah, Remus, Sirius... Harry... Draco... What can I do for you all?" Dumbledore addressed them as they walked in.

"Well it seems that Harry's inheritance included more than just Remus' wolf." Sirius started. "It would seem that Harry also acquired my great grandmother's nymph powers. He shot flames from his hands and destroyed one Snivel--Snape's cauldrons yesterday. Did he not tell you?"

"Ah yes, Severus came to me yesterday before dinner and said that Mr. Potter had done something quite extraordinary, but he would not share what. He said that he would rather have the boy tell me."

"Well, yes, that's what happened. And there is so much more that Harry will be capable of. That is probably why his powers came so late after his inheritance. They are so strong, they must have simply been developing, and who knows if they're done... After all, Harry could perform wandless magic immediately after his inheritance, but it was not until yesterday we saw just how far his powers have been advancing since then..." Remus explained. Dumbledore seemed to digest this new information.

"Harry, could you tell me exactly what happened yesterday?"

"Yes sir, it was in potions. I completely botched the potion we were supposed to be working on and when Snape came by he noticed that I hadn't made my potion correctly. He asked me what I did wrong "

"Oh, please, Harry, he taunted you! He was just downright rude and when he insulted you like that I really wanted to just jump up and punch him in the face, but I knew you wouldn't want that." Draco interjected angrily.

"You're right, I wouldn't want that. I can't have you getting in trouble over someone like Snape."

"I wouldn't get in trouble. I had to right to hurt him as much as I wanted for hurting my mate. Veela law says so."

"He didn't hurt me."

"Well, he must have, your emotions were purely anger and disappointment. What else could have inspired those sexy flames? Besides me of course " Draco winked at Harry who rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, professor," he said, turning back to Dumbledore. "I got pretty angry at Snape, and I can't exactly say why I was as angry as I was, but I just couldn't help feeling the rage I had, and the next thing I knew I was shooting fire out of my hands at the potion that Snape was yelling at me to get rid of. And then... then I was holding Draco." Harry told his professor. Dumbledore nodded and leaned back in his seat.

"Well, the next course we shall take seems obvious. Harry, I do believe that I shall start training you to control your powers and use them to your advantage. These new powers could be what the Dark Lord knows not and so I advise you not to tell anyone of these lessons you will be taking.

Ron and Hermione will probably want to join you in this mission of yours. You three are close and the bond of friendship between you is strong. I believe that if we are to defeat Voldemort, then you will have to do it. And wasting your energy on his minions probably wouldn't help, so you'll need all the help you can get. It is important to have a large and functional team. I will ask Severus to bring me all the students that were in the potions classroom at the time so that I can remove their memories of the incident... I am sorry to say that you and Professor Snape will have to return to your Occlumency lessons. That will be very important." Dumbledore stated.

What about Draco? Harry asked immediately. He also has power and our bond is stronger than anything I have with Ron or Hermione.

Hmm, yes Then the same instruction for Draco. I will arrange a personal teacher for you both. Also, Draco, you may want to collect two friends of your own as your team.

"Albus, what would this 'training' entail?" Remus asked hesitantly. "Harry would not be hurt, would he?"

"Not too badly. But he would be hurt. I will deal with both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy as though I am truly dueling with them. But I assure you, that will only be after I have taught them proper technique and defensive spells." Dumbledore responded, in no way easing any of Remus' fear.

"Who will be teaching us about our advanced power?" Draco asked.

"That is something for another day, Draco. For now I think I need some time to get all of this sorted out. You do have homework, do you not Harry?" Dumbledore asked in a tone that said, 'time to leave.' Harry nodded in response and the two boys filed out.  
"Albus, are you sure that this is the right thing to do?" Sirius asked concernedly.

"I do not wish to put one so young through so much. Yet, it seems that I will have to. Harry was never allowed the chance to be a child, and I will always be sorry for that. But I do not wish him to die a child instead of living a man. If training him as a man will keep him alive, I will do so." Albus confessed. Remus and Sirius, finding no fault in the man's logic, could only nod.

"Thank you, Albus." Remus said quietly before he and his mate left the office.

Albus went over to the fire and called for Severus' presence. That done, he dropped heavily back into his chair. He put his face in his hands. Why did he have to do this? Harry was so young, and yet, he was already planning his death. The young boy had never had a childhood. Ever since he could remember he was either fighting with the Dursleys or fighting with Voldemort. A boy shouldn't have to fight for his life. Not so young. Albus wished he didn't have to train Harry or Draco. Draco was in so much danger as it was and he didn't even realize. He was so wrapped up in Harry, he didn't even stop to look at how badly Harry would be hurt if Draco was. All Voldemort would have to do was get Draco and Harry would be gone. Albus had to train Draco. They had to be ready. It was just so horrible that it had to happen to such young boys...who hadn't even had the chance to live their lives yet.

"Albus?" there was a knock at the door and the headmaster admitted his potions professor. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Severus, please, have a seat... Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are coming into their powers and they are much more powerful than any of us could have expected. I will have to train them in how to duel and how to use more advanced defensive spells. I am going to need to bring in one of their kind to train them in their new powers. And Severus, I will need you to teach them Occlumency."

"Albus, I would happily teach Draco Occlumency, but he is already as skilled an Occlumens as I. As for Potter, you know how that worked out last time..."

"Yes, Severus, I know. But Draco will be there with him this time and perhaps you could be a little less... cold, towards the boy." Albus pressed the idea.

"I was not cold, Albus. I was merely what a trainer should be... I was forceful." Severus defended.

"We both know how Harry responds to that..." Albus lowered his gaze to study his hands in his lap. Tears threatened at his eyes. Harry should not have to go through this... "Please, Severus..."

The potions master was shocked to see the sheen of tears at the headmaster's eyes. He realized how much was at stake and how much Albus cared for the boy. He nodded his head in acceptance. "Alright, Albus I will teach him."

"Thank you, Severus."

"Is that all?"

"No, actually, I need you to bring me all the students that were in your classroom yesterday. If any of them were to tell their parents of what they saw... of Harry's powers and such.... well, I just don't think that it would be wise for information like this to get to Voldemort through the grapevine. He would be angry at you for not reporting immediately to him after such an incident and as such, the students will need to be obliviated. Just in case."

"It's already been done, Albus. I took care of it the minute Draco led Potter out of my class." Severus assured.

"Thank you, Severus. That saves us a lot of time and energy... you may go now, if you wish..." Albus offered, turning his chair so that the professor would not see his tears. It was only human to cry, but Albus still felt somewhat foolish.

Albus felt strong arms encase him and pull him close and he felt the floodgates crack. Severus had watched as the headmaster turned and just had to do something. He could not bear to see Albus Dumbledore break down crying all alone. He could at least offer some sort of support, right? He did not expect to be holding the older man as he cried... it just sort of happened. Albus had been like a father to him his whole life... he had had faith in him when no one else had. So here he was, holding the broken headmaster in his arms as the man cried.

"Oh Severus, I know this is silly, but I hate having to put such young boys through this! They should not have to think about war, they should not have to worry about death, or capture or torture or guarding their thoughts... It is all so horrible... perhaps if I had just had the strength to defeat the first Dark Lord, then Harry would not be in this position. If I had just gotten it over with, if I had been stronger or faster..." Albus sobbed.

"Shhh... shhh... Albus, nothing you could have done would have prevented any of this. And the first Dark Lord, if I recall correctly was your Severus tried to decide on an appropriate word, your friend. Grindelwald was close to you. And no one can blame you for not wanting to murder him. I know you Albus, you are like a father to me. You confide in me all that I confide in you. I know so much about you, yet I cannot understand you. How can one so great as yourself, hold themselves responsible for something so terrible? None of this is your fault. At all." Severus said forcefully. The headmaster nodded against his robes and wiped at his tears. Severus released Albus awkwardly and stood back.

"Thank you, Severus." Albus whispered.

"You're welcome." Severus replied quietly and made a motion to excuse himself. He was at the door with his hand outstretched when Albus' voice stopped him.

"Did you mean it?"

"Every word."

"You always were like a son to me."

Severus nodded. "If you tell any of the others I hugged you I will make you wish that you never had a voice." Severus added and stepped out, the sound of the headmaster's laughter following him out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Draco, I really have to tell Mione and Ron about this..."

"I'll come with you."

"To Gryffindor Tower? You will?"

"I can't have any of those horny Gryffindors humping your leg, now can I?" Harry leaned his head back and laughed at his Mate.

"Come on, let's go "

They arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady laughing and joking together. The elegant woman smiled down at them. "Semper Fi," Harry said to the portrait who swung open for them. Draco crinkled his nose at the tacky red and gold decor or the room while Harry sighed with contentment, feeling at home.

"HARRY!"  
"Harry!"  
"OI, HARRY!"

Harry was smothered in a giant group hug from Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Dean, and Ron.

"Hi, guys, missed you too--" Harry choked out. All of them laughed and released him. Ron moved to put his arm around Lavender and pull her close while Dean snuggled back into Seamus. Hermione looked suddenly quite alone and Harry wondered why she hadn't just snogged Pansy yet, but he didn't say anything.

"So what brings you here?" Ron asked.

"What? I can't visit my friends?" Harry asked laughing.

"No. You can't." Seamus said seriously before cracking a wide smile and shaking his head. "It's good to see you, mate."

"Yeah, it's good to see all of you." Harry replied, absentmindedly moving closer to Draco who smiled mischievously. It wasn't until everyone in the room was practically swooning, except for Harry that the boy-who-lived turned around and swatted Draco on the head.

"Could you possibly refrain from using your Veela charms like that?!" Harry fumed. "Seamus was about to jump you!"

"Jealous?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"Shutup."

"Make me."

Harry scowled at his Mate and put some distance between them, moving to sit closer to Neville and Ginny who were oblivious to everything around them as they continued to snog each other senseless. Everyone around them laughed at the couple's antics and Harry just kept shooting a death glare at Draco.

"Come on, luv, don't be angry..." Draco said, snuggling into the taller boy's arms. Harry closed his eyes, trying to control the beast within him from leaping out and ravaging his mate's tempting mouth. God, why did Draco have to be so cute when he pouted his lip like that!? It would have been moderately easy to resist, but the linger of Veela charm still hung on him.

"Draco," Harry leaned down to whisper in his mate's ear. "Move away from me or I'll be forced to ravage you right here, right now and scar a lot of people..." Harry warned, already kissing Draco's neck, making the blond shiver.

**What is up with us lately? I can't seem to want anything but you inside me!** Draco whined mentally.

^^Haha, Draco, surely you haven't forgotten what next Tuesday is...^^ Harry replied.

**...umm... Double Potions?**

^^I can't believe you forgot!^^

**What is it?**

^^Only the most important, most wonderful, most dangerous time of year!^^

**What? What is it?**

^^MATING SEASON!^^

Draco gasped aloud and everyone looked oddly at the up till now silent couple. As Harry and Draco had been communicating telepathically, no one had heard what they'd said and now were very confused. Draco flushed a light pink.

**Are you serious!?**

^^Yes, of course. Ask Hermione, she knows all there is to know about us, I bet.^^ Harry cleared his throat and looked out at the rest of the group nervously. "Umm guys, I kind of need to talk to Ron and Hermione alone if you don't mind " he said nervously.

"Course not, mate! C'mon Dean, I have to show you something..." Seamus said, his eyes filed with lust as he dragged Dean off to their dorm.

"Umm, is there somewhere we can go that's more... private?" Harry asked his friends once the others were gone. Lavender and Hermione nodded and led the way to the girl's dorm.

"Mione, we can't go up there. It won't let us." Ron interjected.

"You guys will be able to come up, but only if Lavender doesn't come. The charm is meant to turn the stairs into a slide if there is a threat to the dorm occupants. Seeing as Harry and Draco are gay, that's no threat to me. And as long as Lavender stays out of the dorm, you're not a threat either." Hermione explained and everyone nodded. Ron turned back to Lavender who just smiled, gave him a quick kiss and flounced off to go hang out with Parvati.

"So, Harry, what is it you need to talk to us about?" Hermione asked, sitting on her bed, while the others took seats around her, Draco in Harry's lap.

"Well-"

"Me first, Hermione," Draco interjected.

"You just called me Hermione..."

"Well it is your name, and I don't really have anything against muggleborns, and it would have hurt Harry if I kept calling you Granger." Draco reasoned quickly. "But anyways... You know when my mating season is?"

"Yes, next Tuesday." Hermione replied instantly making Harry grin with pride.

"This can't be happening!" Draco wailed.

"What is so horrible about this situation, Draco?" Harry asked, somewhat hurt that his mate didn't seem to be enjoying the idea of mating season.

Draco heard the hurt in Harry's voice immediately and turned to wrap his arms around Harry's neck. "No, no, it's not what you think it's just..." **I already can't stand having to go through one day without having you, what's it going to be like during mating season!? With both of us lusting like that?! It will be utter torture! Having to walk around with an aching hard-on all day. Sitting next to you in potions and not being able to touch you...** Harry smiled at his mate's response, comforted in the knowledge that his mate adored him so.

^^We'll figure something out.^^ Harry assured.

"I don't mean to be rude, but could you guys not use your mind bond? It makes me feel... out of the loop." Hermione interrupted politely, her voice quiet and mock disappointed.

Harry and Draco laughed. "Sirius just got mad at us for that!" Harry told her.

"What's this 'mind bond' thing you guys are talking about?" Ron asked exasperatedly.

"When a Veela has sex with its mate, it gains the ability to speak telepathically with them." Hermione supplied the redhead who paled considerably.

"Merlin, I so did not need the visual of Harry shagging Mal-Draco!" Ron moaned making everyone in the room laugh.

"Hey, how do you know I'm the bottom!?" Draco asked with mock anger.

"Hun? It's only a little obvious..." Harry replied sarcastically and Draco narrowed his eyes at him, but snuggled closer to the boy anyway.

"So, getting back on subject... What is it you needed to talk to us about?" Ron asked.

"Well, I recently found out that Sirius' great grandmother was a really powerful nymph. And I guess I've inherited her powers. And since Draco is such a powerful Veela, Dumbledore wants to have us trained. But he also wants us trained for dueling and defense, in a more advanced way than we would get in school. He said that we all need to be prepared and considering that you guys and I have such a powerful friendship, and you guys will probably be there for me during the final battle, he said that he wants to train you guys with me and Draco." Harry told them.

"Wow... Training with Albus Dumbledore..." Hermione's voice was filled with awe and excitement. "Did he tell you when we'll begin?"

"He said he'd let us know. But there's a few more things I have to tell you. Dumbledore said that Draco should bring two of his friends as well... and I don't want you guys fighting."

"Of course not, Harry. Most of the inter-house rivalry ended when you two hooked up." said Ron, shocking both Draco and Harry.

"Wow, I hadn't realized." Draco replied.

"Well ok, there's that and then he also told us that he would spar with us as if we were in a real battle. To prepare us for the real thing. He said that we would be hurt, but not too badly. Can you handle that? Because I'll understand if you don't want to do it after that..." Harry assured them.

"No, Harry. We've always been in this together. During first year when we got you to the Chamber of Secrets, even though you faced Quirrell alone, we went as far as we could together. And in third year, we saved Sirius and Buckbeak together. And in fourth year, we helped you as much as we could on those challenges and Ron and you even got over that whole burst of male ego. And we were there in the Department of Mysteries. We'll be there for you now." Hermione told him firmly. Harry nodded, setting Draco aside to go embrace his friends.

Draco looked at them and smiled. This was Harry's family... and he was part of it now. Knowing that, and knowing Harry was happy was the best feeling he'd ever had and he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at the sight.

"Whoa, I can't believe I'm actually seeing this..." Ron said abruptly.

"What?" the others asked in unison.

"Draco Malfoy is... smiling," he said making everyone in the room laugh heartily. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Draco, I'm not sure this is such a good idea. Maybe I ought to just go wait in our rooms until you're finished..." said Harry nervously as Draco led them down to the dungeons.

"Where is the dominant Gryffindor Werewolf that I know is in there?" Draco asked amusedly. "I walked into the lion's den, can't you come visit the snake pit?" Draco pouted his lip in that irresistible way and Harry bent his head to capture the smaller boy's mouth. Their lips met in a hot, demanding kiss that sent tongues of fire licking at Draco's skin. The Slytherin responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and pressing his body close. The beast inside Harry roared to life, insisting that Harry take his Mate, there and then. He broke away and groaned, trying to refrain from ravaging the lithe body in front of him.

"Draco," he pleaded breathlessly. "You have to stop."

"I know… I just… gods, Harry, how do you make me want you so much?" Draco whined.

"I'm just that amazing, now please stop being so close to me or I'll be forced to shag you in the nearest secluded area..." Harry ground out, fighting the werewolf inside for control. Reluctantly, Draco stepped away but he intertwined their fingers and held Harry's hand tightly as they kept walking.

Draco gave the password and they stepped inside of the Slytherin common room together. All sound ceased quite immediately. ^^I'm not welcome here.^^

**You belong wherever I am.** Draco replied forcefully, pressing his body possessively against Harry's. Theo walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?"

"Umm, actually I need to talk to you and Blaise." Draco told the boy. Theo beckoned Blaise to his side and smiled.

"Why don't we go to our dorm? It's a little less... tense." Theo suggested, passing a glance around the room.

"I thought most of the inter-house rivalry had subsided..." Draco murmured.

"Yeah, but this is more personal. This is Harry Potter we're talking about, not some wimpy Gryffindor..." Theo replied softly. "No offense," he added to Harry, knowing full well that the Werewolf could hear him with his oversensitive ears.

"None taken," Harry replied amusedly, following Theo and Blaise into the Slytherin dorm.

**I'm sorry.** Draco opened his mind to Harry, letting the werewolf feel what he felt.

^^Don't feel guilty, piccolo, I will always be here for you, invited or not. The way your housemates may feel towards me is not your fault and my uncomfortability is not your fault. I came because I cannot stand to be anywhere but at your side, not because you invited me to come. This bond is really new, naturally I'm compelled to try and show you just how much I love you…add that to mating season just around the corner and I didn't really have a choice not to come.^^ Harry sent Draco feelings of warmth and reassurance.

**Piccolo?** Harry detected a hint of amusement in Draco's tone.

^^Yes, it means 'little one' in Italian... kind of... I don't know, it suits you.^^ Harry replied, his arm slipping around Draco's waist from behind.

**I am not little!**

^^To me you are.^^

**That's because you're a bloody Werewolf. You're a fucking beast.**

^^That's right. And if you're not careful, this big bad wolf might just eat you for dinner...^^

**But then who would please you later?**

^^I'm sure there are plenty who would oblige...^^ Harry teased. Draco turned abruptly and Harry nearly fell over onto him. Harry stared into Draco's silver eyes, filled with fire.

**No.** Draco pushed. **You are mine.**

^^I love it when you're possessive.^^ Harry bent his head to capture Draco's waiting mouth.

**Just make sure you know whose mouth this is.**

^^I know, piccolo, no one else could ever satisfy me. No one.^^ Harry bit down hard on Draco's lower lip, eliciting a sharp noise from the boy. He smoothed his tongue over the wound, making it better and Draco whimpered.

"That is so hot." Blaise interrupted. Harry shot a rogue grin his way while Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Leave it to you, Blaise, to ruin a moment!" He whined.

"What are you talking about? One minute, we're walking to the dorm, the next minute you guys are all over each other!" Theo protested; his voice filled with mirth.

Draco huffed. "We were using the mind bond, just because you guys can't hear us, doesn't mean we aren't speaking!" Draco pointed out.

"It was all just a bit of fun, piccolo." Harry whispered against Draco's ear hotly.

**They ruined the moment!**

"If it had gone on, I assure you they would have been scarred for life." Harry murmured against the hypersensitive skin on Draco's neck.

**You are getting me all hot and bothered!**

"Good."

**No! Not good! I can't talk to Theo and Blaise with a hard-on!** Harry laughed out loud and Theo and Blaise huffed and plopped down onto their beds.

"Are we ever going to know what you wanted to talk to us about, Draco?" Blaise asked amusedly.

"If Harry stops teasing me!" Draco said breathlessly as Harry's lips moved over his pulse point.

"He's only kissing you... like he doesn't do that all the time..." Theo pointed out.

"It wouldn't be so much of a problem if it weren't so close to mating season..." Draco moaned, making Harry smile against his neck and continue his ministrations. "Stop it, Harry! Stop now!" Draco pleaded suddenly. **I'm.... I refuse to be aroused in front of my best friends!**

^^Too late.^^

**C'mon Harry, please.** Harry could hear the desperation in Draco's voice. He really did have to talk to his friends, it was rude of them to carry on like they were doing. He fought the raging beast inside and pulled his mouth away from Draco's flesh.

^^You need to get away from me, piccolo. The beast in me is putting up a hell of a fight, and I know how you need to talk to your friends. It is rude of me to continue like this, but if you continue to be so close to me, I will not be able to control myself.^^ Harry confessed, opening his mind so that Draco could feel his utter desire and the raging beast. The blond nodded and took a few steps away from Harry. Draco couldn't help but marvel at the situation. If this were mating season, Harry would not have had that sort of control. The desire would be the same, the sanity—not all there.

"Excuse me," Harry murmured, turning from the group of boys to fight the beast within. He felt as though he were forgetting something... something he was supposed to go get that night... Shit!

^^Draco, I forgot, there's only a few days left until the full moon! I have to go get the wolfsbane from Snape. I'm sorry, piccolo, but at least now, when you're away from me, you won't have to worry. The wolfsbane will help me control the beast. I have to go get it. Tonight is the first night, I'm not too late, but I have to go now.^^

**Alright, luv, I'll explain to the guys, just go..** Draco replied sending his mate warmth and love. Harry excused himself and left Draco to talk to his friends.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Late as usual, Potter." said Snape as Harry rushed into his classroom. Harry was surprised to find that his voice seemed to have lost its usual bite. The sarcasm was still there but it seemed idle and somewhat... empty, for lack of a better term.

"I'm sorry, Professor, Draco was telling Theo and Blaise about the things Dumbledore had told us and... well time just slipped by. I'm sorry."

"Relax, Potter, you're not that late. The potion's still hot. Sit, while I get it." Snape replied shortly. Harry took a seat at one of the desks and waited. Snape presented him with a steaming goblet full of murky liquid.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry accepted the potion and downed it as quickly as possible, waving his hand afterwards to get rid of the horrid taste in his mouth.

"Why the thanks, Potter? One doesn't usually thank someone else for delivering them a horrid brew." Snape sneered.

"I just… I needed it tonight."

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

"Well, I just... Mating season is next Tuesday, the full moon is that same night and my hormones are all over the place. I've been having trouble controlling the beast when I am around Draco." Harry confessed.

"Mating season begins on the full moon?!" Snape exclaimed, making Harry jump.

"Yes, I know, it's going to be horrible for Draco."

"Not just horrible! It will be torture!... He'll have to be sedated." Snape concluded.

"WHAT?"

"I will have to supply him with a powerful sleeping potion. Otherwise, he won't make it through the night. If he approaches you in your werewolf form, even with the wolfsbane, your body will react as a beast. He could be hurt by your wild abandon. Come to think of it, you will probably have to be warded into the Shrieking Shack. If you were to find Draco, you would do everything in your power to take him, and I'm not sure you would be gentle in your wolf state." Snape told him seriously. Harry gaped as the potions master continued.

"Yes, Draco will have to be sedated, lest he seeks you out or worse—drives himself mad with worry over you. And you will have to be held in the Shrieking Shack I suppose. No other way to keep you from hurting the poor boy."

"I would never hurt Draco!" Harry protested.

"I know, you would not hurt him intentionally, but you could manage to hurt him unintentionally." Snape argued. "Did you tell the headmaster of this?"

"I thought he knew?"

"Has he spoken to you about it?"

"No."

Snape glowered down at Harry... Something had to be done about this. "Go spend the night with Draco. Get as much contact as you can, while you can. I will tell the house elves to be ready to serve you dinner when you call. I will notify the headmaster that you two will not be present at dinner. As it is, I need to have a word with the headmaster and you need to go find your mate."

Harry gaped at his potions professor. "Sir, are you feeling alright? You're being... civil to me." Harry mumbled.

"Potter, I have always thought of Draco as some sort of nephew or close relative... I do this because without you, he cannot survive. You are going to be a part of him, as he will be a part of you. You two are going to be two halves of the same soul. I cannot protect Draco without protecting you first. That is why I do this. Now go find Draco." Snape ordered, exiting with his usual glare and billowing robes. Harry just smiled after the man. So it seemed that Hogwarts' cold potions master had a heart after all...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Draco," Harry panted, whirling into the Slytherin dorm. ^^I need you.^^ His mate nodded to him in understanding.

"Well, I have to go guys.. It was great catching up with you." Draco excused himself and casually sauntered over to Harry who gathered him in his arms and claimed his lips.

**Is this what you need me for?** Draco asked with amusement.

^^I'll explain later, for now, let's get to bed early.^^ Harry responded, whisking Draco out of the dungeons.

**Meet me in our rooms..** Draco teased, breaking away and running off. Suddenly, he leapt into the air and shape-shifted. Feathers appeared all over his body and his bone structure became smaller and less human-like. His arms turned to large wings before he hit the ground and he pulled up to soar closer to the ceilings and towards their rooms.

^^You are so sexy when you use your power like that.^^ Harry told him, running after him with the speed only a werewolf as he could muster.

He stepped inside the portrait of Salazar and was greeted with a pair of insisting lips on his own. He pushed Draco back to their bedroom, pinning him against the door with his hands above his head. He led a trail of fire down from Draco's lips to his neck, to his collar bone. He met cloth and growled. He grabbed the top of Draco's shirt and ripped it down the middle, exposing the fair skin beneath. He lowered his head to Draco's nipple, accepting the pink flesh into his mouth and teasing it between his teeth. Draco's hands bunched themselves in Harry's hair and he moaned. Harry gathered the boy in his arms and dragged him to the bed, laying him down gently. Draco was amazed with how gentle Harry could be when the beast inside him was clawing to get out. Harry waved his hand impatiently and both of their clothes were completely gone. Draco moaned softly as Harry's tongue danced along his nipples and down his chest, across his abdomen, dipping into his navel.

"Mmnn, Harry..." The werewolf gripped Draco's cock in his hand, feeling the weight of it. Slowly, he began to stroke it with tantalizing, feather-light touches. He waved his other hand to make sure both of them were clean before lowering his mouth to the cleft between Draco's legs. His tongue darted out, licking at the blond's entrance teasingly. Draco gasped loudly and Harry smiled and circled the boy's entrance with his tongue once more.

"Harry!" groaned Draco as his hands fisted themselves in the sheets. Harry continued to tease the Slytherin's entrance for a moment before he moved his tounge over and slipped it inside the boy. Draco cried out and arched his back. Harry wiggled his tounge, pulling out and licking around the boy's entrance before pushing back in again.

"Oh fuck!" Draco voiced his rapture. Harry continued to rim the blond, all the while continuing to stroke him. "Shit, Harry!" cried Draco as he spilled himself all over the werewolf's hand. Harry slid his skin up against Draco's , coming eye to eye with him. He looked at the white evidence of Draco's ecstasy and lifted it to his mouth for a taste. Watching Harry lap at his essence as though it were candy was the hottest thing Draco had ever seen. He waved his hand and it was gone from Harry's hand, his mouth ready and waiting to be tasted. Draco knew it would taste like spearmint... He pulled the raven haired boy down for a kiss, grinding his hips upwards to start a slow, delicious friction. Harry groaned into his mouth.

"Draco..." The blond grinned at his name and continued the slow friction. Molten heat pooled low in his groin as he felt his cock rub against Harry's. Fire flooded his veins and he opened his mind to Harry's, sharing his desire, his ecstasy and feeling Harry's as well. Harry presented his fingers to Draco who lapped at them eagerly, thoroughly lubricating them. He felt Harry circle his entrance with his hand before slipping a finger inside. He pressed back against the slick finger, wanting more. Harry inserted a second finger and a third, teasing Draco.

"Please, Harry..."

"Please what, Draco?"

"Oh—gods—FUCK ME!" Draco cried as Harry brushed his prostate lightly.

"With pleasure," Harry murmured hotly against Draco's earlobe, making the blond shiver beneath him. He presented the blunt head of his cock at Draco's entrance and waved his hand for a lubrication charm before slipping himself inside. He merged his mind with Draco's, sharing the feeling of ecstasy from being inside of Draco's tight, hot sheath. The Slytherin brought his legs up to wrap them around Harry's waist, bringing him closer. Harry pulled out and surged forward, closing his eyes as he felt Draco's pleasure ripping through him along with his own. The feelings he was having and the feelings Draco was having became too hard to separate. Neither knew who was feeling what, as they lost themselves on a sea of rapture.

"Harder!" Draco commanded, pressing urgently against his mate. Harry rammed into Draco and hit the boy's prostate, feeling his rapture. He leaned his head back and the beast inside him roared with pleasure. Draco's nails dug into his back and scraped along his skin as Harry slammed in and out of him.

"Yes! Harry! Yes, more! Oh gods!" Draco moaned loudly into Harry's ear. Harry lost his rhythm, pounding himself into Draco as many times as he could manage before he had to stop. Feeling Draco, so hot and tight around him was making his head spin. He couldn't think anymore, he was lost.

"Fuck, Draco! Oh Merlin! I—shit, DRACO!" Harry screamed as he felt Draco clench around him in his release. Draco shuddered against Harry, his orgasm rocking his body. Harry couldn't hold on anymore, feeling Draco's walls tightening around him, he erupted, screaming hoarsely. Lightning arced between them, magic cracked and sizzled in the air as they reached completion.

Harry slumped in exhaustion against Draco, his body still cradling the smaller boy's protectively. "I... will never... get enough... of you." Harry told Draco breathlessly.

"I love you, Harry." Draco mumbled; his voice filled with fatigue.

"I love you, piccolo."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	9. Chapter 9

It was seven o'clock, Monday night and everything was quiet. Harry was sitting on the sofa staring at his potions book, but not really reading it. Tomorrow marked the beginning of mating season and it was also the full moon. Harry had gotten his wolfsbane from Severus and was completely prepared. But he hadn't talked to Draco about what Snape had told him. He just couldn't see how to approach the topic.

"Hey Draco, I'm going to be in Werewolf form for the start of mating season so we're both going to have to be sedated in the hospital wing for that night!" Somehow, Harry didn't think that had the right finesse. He continued to stare at his potions book.

"Harry? Are you alright? You haven't turned the page in 15 minutes..." Draco pointed out.

"What? Oh... umm... yeah." Harry replied making Draco raise an incredulous eyebrow. The blond moved over to Harry, removing the textbook from Harry's lap and replacing it with his bottom.

He looked into Harry's indigo eyes and smiled sweetly. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I have to talk to you about something," Harry started, his teeth worrying his bottom lip.

"What is it?"

"It's something Snape said last time I went to get my Wolfsbane." Harry confided. "Well... you know how tomorrow is the beginning of mating season?" Draco nodded. "And how it's also the full moon?" Draco again nodded.

"I know, the separation will be terrible, but we'll get through it." Draco assured Harry. The raven haired boy gulped, summoning up the courage to tell what he'd been holding back.

"I know we'll get through it... Um... well, Snape says that... he-thinks-we'll-have-to-be-sedated."

"Could you repeat that in the king s, luv?"

Harry took a deep breath and readied himself. "Snape thinks that we will have to be sedated to make it through the night."

"WHAT?"

"Well, your senses will awaken and your only thought will be of having me. And my senses will awaken and I will forget everything, except you. I will identify you as my Mate and as such you will not be hurt... intentionally. But seeing as I will try to claim you it could get rough and I don't want to hurt you. Snape says that I will have to be warded into the Shrieking Shack while you lay in the hospital wing in a potion induced sleep." Harry let out the breath he'd been holding. There, Draco knew it all. Still, he couldn't meet Draco's gaze.

The blond smirked at the raven-haired boy and leaned in to whisper against his ear. "Harry, if you won't hurt me in your wolf form, then I insist to be there when you change. And in the wee hours of the morning, when the wolf is still inside you, but you are in your human form, then I will gladly let you claim me." Draco kissed the tender spot on Harry's neck just below his earlobe. "As rough as you want it," he added, biting down on Harry's earlobe. The blue-eyed boy let out a guttural moan.

"Draco," he breathed. "Don't..."

"I like it rough, Harry," Draco continued, suckling on Harry's neck, making the boy whimper beneath him. "I see you like a bit of pain yourself." Draco bit down, hard, on Harry's neck, drawing a tiny amount of blood. Harry cried out, his voice conveying his rapture.

"Draco!" He moaned as the Slytherin laved the wound with his tongue.

"Don't worry about tomorrow, Harry. We'll spend it together." Draco promised, kissing lower on the boy's neck. Harry dragged Draco's face up to his and captured his lips, kissing him fiercely. His tongue plundered Draco's mouth, hot and demanding. Draco made a small noise at the back of his throat that went straight to Harry's crotch.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat near them and the boys sprang apart immediately, flushed with embarrassment.

"Ron!" Harry and Draco exclaimed at the same time. The red head flushed a very deep shade of crimson at the scene.

"I'm sorry, I did knock. When there was no answer... I got worried and just gave the password. I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright... what are you doing here?" Harry questioned. Ron shifted his feet a bit.

"Dumbledore sent me he sent for Hermione too, but she was uhh... busy..."

"With what?"

"Snogging Pansy."

"HA! IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Draco squealed.

"When did this happen?" Harry asked excitedly.

"You'll have to ask Hermione when you see her." Ron told them. "For now I have to take you guys to Dumbledore."

"Why didn't Dumbledore just come and get us himself?" Harry wondered aloud.

Ron snorted, "Would you have liked him to walk in on the same scene walked in on?"

"Ron's got a point. Dumbledore knows what tomorrow is..." Draco agreed and Harry gaped at them. "What?"

"You just agreed with Ron," Harry pointed out. Draco huffed.

"Whatever," he said dismissively making Ron chuckle.

"Alright, let's go then." Ron instructed and they followed the freckled boy out of the portrait hole.

*~*~*~*~

"Ah, Harry, Draco, wonderful to see you both," Dumbledore greeted them.

"Hello professor."

"Please, take a seat. As I'm sure you are aware, tomorrow is not only the beginning of mating season, but also the full moon--"

"I'm staying with Harry." Draco interrupted.

Dumbledore looked shocked for a moment. "Draco, you are aware of all that means? Harry will not hurt you intentionally, but he might accidentally hurt you if--"

"I know everything I could possibly know, and I'm going to stay with Harry." Draco said with finality and Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"Ok, now about your classes...For the entirety of mating season you will be dismissed from all classes except for those you will have with Professor Snape or I. I have alerted the right ministry officials of what I need and I have managed to acquire the services of a Veela and a Nymph to train you both. I will need but two hours a day from you. The rest you may spend in your rooms. You will, however, have to return to your schedule, if at any time I get notified that one of the students has been... disturbed by the sight of you two." Dumbledore warned suggestively.

Harry was surprised at the amount of time he'd be getting off just to be with Draco and vaguely wondered where he would get the energy... Draco however, grinned ruefully at Dumbledore and agreed, eying Harry with lust already.

"Your lessons will begin with your new teachers tomorrow at 3 o'clock. Draco, you are to meet your professor in my office, Harry, you will meet your professor in the library. They have been notified of where some training rooms are available and they can charm the rooms to suit your needs, but I figured that it would be easier for you to meet them in a place you knew of." Dumbledore told them. Draco's face fell.

"You mean, we won't be together?" the blond asked sullenly.

"Would you get anything done with him there?" Dumbledore asked in reply and Draco knew the answer was no.

"Ok." he conceded.

"Alright boys, I'll see you tomorrow." he excused them. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin left hand in hand, both wondering what the next day would be like...

Harry's eyes snapped open at midnight, at the same time as Draco's. Indigo swirled with gold to make strange pools of colour that Draco lost himself in.

"Did you feel that?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah..." Draco murmured back. He had been sleeping when he suddenly felt this rush of magic and he immediately woke up to make sure his mate was as close to him as physically possible. "What do you think it was?"

"The beginning of mating season," answered Harry with a smile. His voice was husky and thick with lust, though he hadn't even been thinking of sex.

"I dunno if I'll be able to sleep tonight," Draco admitted. Hearing Harry's voice, so low and sexy sent shivers down his spine and made him want to beg for Harry to continue speaking whenever he stopped.

"Me either," Harry agreed.

"Shit, if we're like this already, just imagine how bad it will be later!" Draco buried his face in Harry's chest, inhaling the boy's scent. Harry wrapped a leg around his mate to draw their bodies together, his arousal growing.

"Pshht, I was like this before, piccolo. I will never get enough of your body," said Harry as he bit at the flesh on Draco's neck. Their senses were heightened and Draco whimpered under his ministrations; it had never felt so good!

Harry felt himself thicken at Draco's noises and continued, biting harder and making sure to leave a large dark mark of possession. ^^Mine!^^ flashed through Harry's mind. ^^All mine!^^

Draco slipped his body under Harry's so that the raven haired boy was straddling him and he leaned his head back to give Harry more room to go on. Their bodies aligned automatically and Draco felt Harry's cock brush his own for an instant. He cried out as his heightened senses made the experience practically orgasmic.

"Harry, I... this is... so..." Draco tried to describe what he was going through, how much better everything felt, but he couldn't put it into words.

Harry nodded against his skin, "I know," he agreed, ghosting warm air over Draco's wet, hypersensitive skin. The Veela went crazy then, grabbing Harry's face and pulling towards his own to capture his mouth in a bruising kiss. Only their teeth kept them from devouring each other. All of a sudden they both had this wild hunger. That was the only word it could be described as.

Draco raked his nails across Harry's back, leaving flaming red marks behind. Harry groaned at the effect, tongues of fire licking along his skin and molten heat pulsing through his veins. He nudged Draco's thighs apart with his knee and slipped himself between them. He reached a hand down to stroke Draco who moaned. His other hand drifted down to the cleft between the blond's legs. Harry slipped a finger inside him and Draco cried out, spilling himself all over Harry's hand and his own stomach then and there. But the blond was still hard as a rock, so Harry continued. The blue eyed boy moved his mouth over Draco's skin and lapped at the cum waiting there. Draco tasted amazing to him, not like any other time he'd had him. This time he tasted... there weren't words for what he tasted like! It was just that amazing... Harry suckled at it eagerly, his gut clenching at the sounds Draco was making. He merged his mind with Draco's and shared their ecstasy. Their bodies went up in flames and a tear slipped down Draco's face.

"Please, Harry, now!" he begged, thrusting his hips upward in invitation. Harry could feel the hunger beating at him, consuming him. He slid his body against Draco's, waving his hand for a lubrication spell before slamming himself home in one fluid moment. They screamed simultaneously. Everything they did now was together. They felt each other's pleasure, felt each other's hunger. They knew what the other wanted and wanted it themselves. They met each other thrust for thrust, Harry ramming in and out of Draco at a phenomenal pace while the blond pressed against him all the same. Their minds clouded, fogged and became a red haze of love and lust.

^^MINE!^^ Harry thought ferociously with one thrust.

**YOURS!** Draco gave back, pushing himself further onto Harry's cock. Harry couldn't stand the pleasure, it was too much. Tears slipped from his eyes at the raw emotion he could feel. He had to share it or he would explode!

^^I love you!^^ He stated firmly, kidnapping Draco's lips for his own use.

**I will always love you!** Draco affirmed, submitting to the kiss completely, tasting Harry's and his own tears on their lips. He needed release... it was too much, he was going to burst into flames and turn to ashes! This was all too much! Harry hit the blond's prostate once more and pushed Draco over the edge. He felt Draco's orgasm ripping through his body and came to his own. Dual orgasms tore through him and he felt as though he were coming apart at the seams and becoming one whole soul at the same time. As though something missing were being put back into place. He shook, thrusting into Draco a few last times, milking himself dry until he was sure that both he and Draco were completely done. His breathing came in pants, aftershocks rippling through his body as he slowed himself and eventually stopped. He collapsed on top of Draco who was ready to accommodate him.

"Am I crushing you?" He mumbled; his head on Draco's chest.

"No." said Draco, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's head. Harry made a move to pull out, but Draco grabbed his bicep and pushed himself back down. "Don't. I can't..." Draco tried to describe his wild need to be filled with his mate at ALL times, but couldn't. He'd of course felt the small amount of loss every time Harry had pulled out before, but that had gone away when Harry held him. This was different. The minute Harry had moved inside him, and the minute Draco knew that Harry wasn't going to be inside him anymore, his inside crawled and he got gooseflesh on his arms. He became very uncomfortable and just knew that he wouldn't make it through the night without Harry inside of him. Harry looked deep into his mate's silver eyes and nodded in understanding. He sheathed himself once more inside of Draco, feeling a strong sense of belonging and possession.

^^I didn't think I'd be able to move either.^^ He admitted to Draco who smiled.

**Will it always be so... explosive?** Draco wondered.

^^I'm not sure. I'll have to ask Sirius. Remus doesn't like to talk about sex with me. Or at least he doesn't feel completely comfortable with the subject. I don't think.^^

**So that's where you get it from.**

^^What are you talking about?^^

**Harry, if anyone was more uncomfortable talking about sex to anyone but me, I'd call them a prude.**

^^I can't stand to talk about it to anyone else.^^ Harry confessed. ^^It just feels wrong to even think about sex if you're not there. I will only ever talk about it to you... you're the only person I will ever make love to.^^

Draco grinned and his heart leapt at Harry's response. He couldn't believe how much he had come to love the boy. **That means so much to me Harry.**

^^It's just the truth, piccolo. Plain and simple truth, I love you.^^

**God, how come you always get the good lines? All I can say now is, 'I love you too.' I want to be able to make you feel all mushy inside!**

^^I make you feel all mushy inside?^^ Harry's tone was incredulous, Draco could feel his amusement.

**...that's not the point!**

^^I make you feel all mushy inside!^^

**Shut up! Malfoys do not 'feel mushy' inside!**

^^They don't get fucked by Potters either.^^

**You're more of a Black now.**

^^And just because you're pure Malfoy now doesn't mean anything.^^

Draco stroked Harry's hair back absentmindedly and smiled. Harry yawned against his chest, his breath fanning over the pale skin enticingly. **Go to sleep, luv.**

^^Alright, piccolo.^^

**I'm not small.**

^^You are to me, but I think it's one more reason why I love you.^^ Harry assured, making Draco grin before he fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry raced through the halls down to the library, his shirt halfway undone, his pants wrinkled, his robes thrown on haphazardly and his hair a matted mess. He'd barely remembered to grab his wand before he left. Not that he'd need it anyways, but he was even more powerful with it than without it.

He turned a corner and ran to the library. He was ten minutes late. Draco had distracted him all too well and the churning in his gut from their separation was driving him insane already. He slowed his pace, walking quickly past the rows of bookshelves barely panting. He thanked Merlin that he was a werewolf or he never would have gotten there so fast. He found only one person in the library, way at the back. She was sitting amongst three tall stacks of books, her nose buried in one leather bound story. Harry cleared his throat and she looked up.

Her skin was fair, but her hair was dark- a brown that appeared nearly black. Her eyes an indigo blue and just like Harry's they seemed to swirl with lighter blues and darker purples. She wore a breast plate of thick leather and tightly woven cut off pants of.. was that moss? She wore no shoes and adorned her shoulders in a white wisp of a robs that looked like a shower of tiny water droplets. Her frame was long and thin, giving her the image of elegance and royalty. She had high cheekbones and a rosy mouth nestled beneath a small button nose. She was perfect in every sense of the word.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm so late I just " Harry began to explain, having been temporarily lost for words at the woman's appearance.

"It's perfectly alright, Harry. I'm well aware that you and your mate are sharing mating season. I intended for you to be much later." She reassured him with a grin. Harry exhaled in relief and smiled at the woman, who stood and addressed him. She was easily as tall as Harry and somewhat intimidating.

"Come with me, we have a lot to discuss and not a lot of time, I'm sure you're already feeling the effects of being separated from your mate." The woman said to him, setting off out of the library.

"What is your name?" Harry asked, following her.

"Desdemona Vera." She informed him and kept on walking quickly, Harry in tow. She led him down the third floor corridor at a brisk pace before stopping so immediately that Harry nearly walked into her. She turned and waved her hand. A door appeared in front of her and she turned the handle and entered. Harry followed closely, afraid the door would close and he would not know how to get back in. He looked around. It was a circular room... that was all that could be said. From the ceiling to the floor, everything was white and there was nothing on the walls. There were no chairs or anything. Just a large cylindrical room.

Desdemona looked around and made a series of movements with her hands before holding out her hands palm facing up. The room around them began to change. The ceiling opened up into blue sky while the floor grew thick, soft grass and green foliage. Trees came up instead of the walls and it was not long before Harry found himself and Desdemona standing in the middle of a large forest with rays of sunshine streaming through the canopy. Desdemona grinned ruefully at him and plopped herself down in the grass. She motioned for Harry to do the same and he wasted no time in obeying her, fearing what would happen to him if he crossed her.

"You needn't fear me, Harry." She said sweetly. "Were anything to happen, I assure you that your instincts would kick in and you would reduce me to a pile of ashes." Harry just stared at her. "You have the power to control the elements as all nymphs do. You will thusly be able to perform any magic you wish, wandless. The elements you use are strongly connected to your emotions. For instance, when you became angered with Professor Snape, you conjured fire. Were you to be suddenly depressed it would rain. If you were very happy, a soft breeze might blow or the water around you may become warm. If you were afraid of something, and I mean really truly terrified, then the earth itself would shake and rain and wind would beat at the ground while you would probably hold fire in your palms.

Wherever you go, nature will rejoice and plants will grow, flowers will bloom, animals will welcome you and no thorn or rock will penetrate your skin if it is of the earth. Nymphs are elemental creatures and we are tied to the earth as such. You may find that you will be able to talk to animals. I have been informed that you are a parselmouth and this does not surprise me. I have heard that you have a way of speaking to your owl, though you might never understand her, and now that you are a Werewolf, other wolves will often acknowledge you as one of them. Soon, all the creatures of the earth will recognize you as one of them. Do you realize how large the change in lifestyle will be when I awaken your full power?" Desdemona asked him. He had been staring wide eyed at her for several moments now and as the enormity of his power sunk in, all he could do was nod his head numbly.

"Alright then, there's only a bit more to do today. I want to go through the ritual to awaken your power and then I will teach you how to center your power and control is when it is not in use."

"Ok," Harry's voice came out quietly.

"Sit cross-legged Now put your arms out like this, yes that's right, elbows at your sides, palms facing up." Desdemona instructed. She crossed her legs and placed her own arms in the same pattern, but her palms faced down, touching Harry's. "Now just sit perfectly still as I complete the incantation." She instructed firmly.

"Riconoscere quello giovane,  
radunare il potere,  
cambiare il ragazzo all'uomo introdurrlo nella luce.  
riconoscere quello giovane,  
radunare il potere,  
cambiare il ragazzo all'uomo introdurrlo nella luce.  
alimentare da lungo tempo nascosto,  
venire alla superficie,  
cos mote !"

At the last line Harry felt as though his entire body was being flooded with water... No, he thought again, it wasn't water It was being packed with dirt... No that wasn't right either, he was being held against the wind... No, no, it was too hot for the wind He must have been burning! His nerve endings prickled as his connections with the elements woke and flourished. He felt magic crackle in the air around him and noticed a white glow around his body. It grew and grew with the prickling sensation until he closed his eyes to it and screamed. And then, as soon as it had come it was gone.

He no longer felt the prickling pain that seemed like 1,000 needles. The white glow was gone from his body and his eyes were sharper than ever. He had not needed glasses as a werewolf, but this was entirely different. He could see for miles, with the same sharpness as he would if he held his hand in front of his face. He blinked and looked towards Desdemona. He was shocked to see her on her knees, her hands extended on the grass, her head bowed in reverence.

"Blessed be, praise the White One," she said, her voice filled with awe and humility.

"What?" Harry stared at her, wondering if he had somehow made her crazy.

"Many, many years ago, before my mother and my mother's mother, there was a prophecy. 'When the serpent wakes, the earth will cry and all the children will join her before the one, whose step bears fruit, whose voice holds a howl, whose heart holds all but self, The White One will align himself with the mother and the serpent will know pain.'" Desdemona recited.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Harry, everyone's magic surrounds them in a field called an aura. Most people have auras that are a mix of different colors and only very powerful people have pure colors. It was believed that blue and purple were the colours that signified the most powerful anyone could be. But your aura is unique. Your aura is white."

"Oh... I guess I must not be very powerful." Harry mumbled. Desdemona's eyes widened and she opened her mouth wide to laugh loudly.

"No, Harry. It was believed impossible for anyone to have a white aura. You are the only one in the universe with a white aura. You are the most powerful being ever to live." She explained. Harry gaped at her.

"Me?" he squeaked.

"Yes, you. It couldn't have been anyone else. No one has a heart like you, Harry. Anyone else would let their power corrupt them and would turn dark. But your heart is good and pure and holds everything but yourself. I know this because the prophecy says so. You could not possess the white aura foreseen if your heart was not completely good."

"Oh..." Harry seemed to let this sink in.

"Now that your powers have been awakened, I think it's time I taught you how to center it, otherwise your magic could leak and affect things around you."

"Alright."

"Close your eyes. Breathe deeply. Think of the tide. Listen to how it sounds. Match your breath to the coming tide... in.....and out......in......and out......." Desdemona spoke softly, her voice completely mesmerizing, and Harry found himself staring at a pile of what looked like tangled string.

"You see the tangled string, Harry. Untangle it. Breathe deeply and remove the knot from the string."

"I'm done." Harry replied only seconds later. Desdemona hid her surprise, it took most several minutes on their first try.

"Ok, now roll it up into a tight ball. Like yarn. Roll it up, make sure it doesn't get tangled again. Breathe deeply..."

"...Ok, I'm done. What now?" Harry asked after about 5 seconds.

"You're finished."

"Oh... I thought there would be more to that..." Harry murmured.

"Well it's usually harder for most people, especially the first time. But you are more powerful than anyone who has ever lived, so I'm not surprised." Desdemona winked at him. "You should do this exercise first thing when you wake up, before you fall asleep and whenever you need to use your magic."

"Ok, I will. I promise."

"You can go find your mate now." Desdemona whispered conspiratorially to Harry who beamed and shot off at werewolf speed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco rushed into Dumbledore's office with a Veela's speed, managing to get there around 6 or 7 minutes late, not even panting.

"Good afternoon, Draco," Albus greeted.

"Sorry I'm late, headmaster, it's just that "

"It's quite alright, Draco. I was expecting you to be much later." Draco blushed thinking of how he almost was.

"Anyway, this is your new tutor, Draco." Albus motioned to a snowy owl perched near Fawkes. Her head spun around to look between them before she hopped off the desk towards Draco. She morphed, her body becoming taller and longer, losing its feathers along the way. Within seconds Draco was staring at a slightly shorter woman. Her skin was fair, like his, her straight hair a striking white that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were a dark emerald green that sparkled among her fair characteristics. He was thin and demure, appearing very powerful but at the same time feather light. She smiled, a flash of sparkling white.

"Hello, Draco." she greeted, her voice like the tinkling of bells.

"It's nice to meet you, miss..?"

"I go by many names, but you can call me Persephone."

"Ah yes, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Draco took her hand and kissed her knuckles in a polite gesture. A Malfoy was never anything less than perfectly chivalric. The woman blushed slightly.

"Thank you. She turned and nodded to the headmaster. "You were right. And thank you, I believe we'll be off now." She excused them and led Draco out of the office.

"What were you talking about when you told Dumbledore that he was right?" Draco asked politely as he followed Persephone down the corridor.

"He'd told me I would enjoy your company." she answered and stopped in front of a large oak door. "Here we are." Draco followed Persephone into the room. It was made to look like a large field of grass, free of trees and foliage, the night sky was above them casting a dim glow. Draco, being a Veela, could see normally in the dark.

"Take off your clothes, if you would." Persephone instructed, already shedding her clothing. Draco's eyes widened at the request and he furrowed his brow.

"Excuse me?"

"Your clothes, take them off." She ordered. Reluctantly, Draco began to shrug off his own clothing until he was standing in just his skin.

"Alright, now the most prominent skill or weapon a Veela possesses is...?"

"Their dance." answered Draco, comprehension beginning to dawn on his face.

"Yes, very good. Here, I am going to teach you to dance. For the most part, when Veela dance, they discard their clothing. They actually don't even wear clothing most of the time anyway, but it's mandatory in today's society, so if they intend to live a life among humans it's some what of a necessity. But when they dance, their clothes will be stripped by some instinct. I didn't want to have you embarrassed when you began to strip in front of me without knowing why, that's why I asked you to take off your clothes. In time, you will be able to fight the instinct, so if ever you do not wish to strip for the person you are dancing for, then you will not. That will come in handy if you use your dance as a weapon. Now, let's begin." Persephone instructed and Draco followed.

She showed him the steps and the movements he would make with his body. Most of it came naturally to him, as if he had had the knowledge already. At the end of class he joined her in the dance from beginning to end and he felt a strong sense of happiness wash over him. The crawling in his stomach that had been present since his separation from Harry had disappeared and he felt complete.

"Now, before you go," Persephone told Draco as he donned his clothing once more. "I need to warn you that you will be compelled to dance under the stars during the spring equinox, the midsummer's eve, the summer solstice, the fall equinox, All Hallows Eve, the winter solstice, the new year and the first full moon of the year. On each of these days, on the eleventh hour, you will begin to dance in the grass until midnight. The tamped down patch of grass will be forever enchanted and humans must be warded away from it. For if they step in the ring-"

"Yes it is a fairy ring, and they will be compelled to dance until they die." Draco finished.

"Yes, exactly. Now the dance we learned today is usually used when one is let's say entertaining, or dancing under the stars. Tomorrow we will go over dancing for defense." Persephone informed him. "Now get out of here and go enjoy mating season!" She commanded and Draco grinned, bolting out of the room. 


	10. Chapter 10

Harry closed his eyes and honed in on his mate's scent. He'd caught it the minute he'd stepped out of the forest-classroom and was following it. Everything was a blur as he rushed past at a speed, he didn't know he could manage.

^^Draco...^^

**Harry!**

^^I need you, piccolo.^^

**I smell your desire...**

Harry sensed his mate's presence before he turned the corner. He stopped and let the Veela run into his arms. Their paces had been so fast, they had met in a matter of moments.

**I want you.**

Harry shivered at the desire pouring off of his mate. He felt it himself and could barely stand feeling it for Draco too. His mouth sought Draco's and molten heat poured through his veins.

^^I don't think I can make it to our rooms..^^ Harry confessed, his tongue massaging Draco's.

**I know where we can go, let me guide you..** Draco said, already moving his legs in such a way that their bodies were carried off down the corridor at an alarming pace.

They burst into an unused classroom and Harry pressed Draco against the door to close it. He waved a free hand to throw up a locking spell and a silencing spell. His mouth drew away from Draco's for a moment, trailing wet kisses along his jaw to his earlobe. Harry bit down forcefully on the soft flesh making Draco cry out and then moan as Harry laved it with his tongue. Harry moved his mouth over the skin on Draco's neck, flicking his tongue over the blond's frantically beating pulse. His mouth made to move lower but felt cloth interrupting him. The werewolf snarled and ripped the shirt off in shreds. He lowered his head to the flushed chest, suckling at a nipple there. His hands worked the fastening of Draco's pants, before he became frustrated and banished them with an angry wave of his hand. Draco's nude body pressed against him with urgency.

**Fucking clothes!** Draco cursed. The Veela grabbed at Harry's shirt and tugged lightly. The shirt disappeared under his hands.

^^How did you do that?^^

**Veela magic..**

^^You are so fucking sexy when you use your power like that...^^

**You're still wearing clothes!** Draco ran his fingers over Harry's legs and the garments beneath his fingers vanished. He cried out at the first brush of his cock against Harry's. Frantically, he ground his hips against the Werewolf's, needed more of that delicious friction.

Harry's head fogged, he felt himself losing control of his wolf. ^^I cannot last any longer, I need to be inside you.^^ he warned Draco.

**Fill me, NOW!** The Veela commanded, thrusting his hips against Harry's. That was it. Harry lost it. His Werewolf took over and roughly pulled Draco away from the door and pushed him down to the floor. The blond shivered as his overheated skin met the cool flagstones.  
**Don't stop to prepare me, just go!** Draco insisted as the Werewolf hesitated at its mate's opening. The Werewolf leaned his head back and growled savagely as he buried himself balls deep in his mate. The Veela yelped and clung to the Werewolf, his nails raking across his back.

The Werewolf surged forward, hitting Draco's prostate and the Veela shuddered against Harry with the pleasure that wracked his body. He wasn't sure he could withstand his own pleasure, but he could feel Harry's as well. It was too much, he was going to explode!

**I can't do this, I'm going to go up in flames!** Draco insisted urgently, though he knew it to be ridiculous, he couldn't help but feel as though he truly were going to die from pleasure. The Werewolf leaned his head down to lap at the Veela's collarbone, his tongue dancing over the hypersensitive skin tantalizingly. Draco s orgasm rocked his body and he cried out, he thought he would cum, but he didn't! Waves of pleasure crashed over him, as though he were falling over the edge, but never quite hitting the ground.

Harry felt his mate's muscles clench around him and roared in ecstasy, this was beyond anything. His nerves tingled, every emotion in him exploded, stars flashed behind his eyes. It was all so explosive. He felt Draco's orgasm and responded with one of his own, but he didn't release. It was as if he needed more than that. He rammed into Draco, driven by utter need. The raw emotion he felt wasn't comprehensible! Harry felt himself begin to cry. A dry sob escaped his lips as he slammed himself into his mate's welcoming entrance.

Draco felt a cool wetness on his cheeks and became aware that his Mate's tears were dripping onto him. Not only that, but they were mingling with his own. He buried his face in his Mate's neck, inhaling the scent there, grinding his hips against his Mate as orgasms made his muscles spasm and his cock throb. It was almost painful now and Draco wondered how he was still alive. He clung to Harry, trying to get as close as possible. Heat flared between their bodies and magic sizzled and cracked in the air around them. Draco felt Harry thrust himself inside to the hilt and screamed hoarsely as he came. He spilled himself so hard he wondered how it happened.

Harry felt it the minute Draco was sent over the edge and he came with him, burying himself in Draco as he exploded. His member pulsed and throbbed, spurting out his pleasure in a furious stream that didn't seem to end. Rapture, pure and utter rapture enfolded the two and Harry felt as though he literally died and went to heaven. Harry leaned his head back and let out a loud, feral roar. His thrusts slowed and he felt himself slowly returning to Earth. He was shaking and tears continually flowed from his eyes as he held himself up above Draco.

He eased himself down onto the cold ground beside his mate, pulling the Veela close and inhaling his scent. The blond wrapped himself around his mate, draping his leg lazily between Harry's.

^^I think you are going to kill me before I have a chance to defeat Voldemort, piccolo.^^

**Haha, no, you are definitely going to be the one killing me. I felt as though my entire body was going up in flames!**

^^Me too. Your body is my heaven, Draco. I will never love anyone else.^^

**No one but you could ever sate me, Harry. I love you.**

^^I know, piccolo.^^

**No, I want to really tell you.** Draco insisted. **I know that I can show you what I feel, but I want you to hear it. I love you, Harry. That's Harry, not the Boy-Who-Lived, not the Savior of the Wizarding world, just Harry. Plain and simple. Not because you are my Mate and I have to, because I choose to. I love you, with my heart and my soul and my mind.**

Harry closed his eyes against the new flood of tears that came from Draco's words. He had been waiting his whole life for someone to say that to him. Draco, Mate, love... Oh god, Harry could not tell Draco how much he loved him. He opened his mind to Draco, merging their minds as much as he could to let Draco feel his emotions.

^^After our bonding you will be able to feel the truth of how strongly I feel this, but this is a taste. I cannot find words to tell you just how much I care for you and all that you have done for me, Draco.^^ Harry told him. The Veela buried his face in Harry's neck and cried, not feeling ashamed at all for his tears. Harry buried his nose in his Mate's hair and cuddled him that much closer

Draco pressed his body against Harry's, rubbing their nether-regions together. The Werewolf was rock hard in an instant. Draco wanted nothing more than another chance to be filled by his Mate, but this time was different. This time wasn't the frantic, need filled, mind numbing sex from before. This was tender, lovemaking. They kissed each other's tears away and Harry moved slowly in and out of Draco, satisfying them both thoroughly. Draco fell asleep in his arms afterwards and Harry conjured a blanket for him. Wrapping the Veela in the soft wool, he carried the boy's body in a blur of motion, up to their rooms.

That night when Harry went through the change, safely out on the quidditch pitch, Draco was there with him. And when their love was made, though it was the primal dance of animals, it was still Harry who carried Draco back to their rooms with care and love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry felt rays of sunlight tickling his face and smiled, tightening his hold on the warm body next to him. Already, he could feel himself thickening and lengthening with the knowledge that Draco was right there next to him... He nearly laughed at himself, but he didn't want to wake Draco. He looked so peaceful, sleeping like that. Harry sighed, disentangled himself from the Veela and left to take a shower.

The brunet stood, his hands braced against the shower wall, letting the hot water beat down on his head. It pounded away the soreness in his muscles and soothed his mind, but did absolutely nothing for his throbbing erection. Harry's mind cleared slowly, different matters drifting to the surface before disappearing. He thought of how amazing it felt to fall asleep next to Draco and wake up with him in his arms.

It was such a blissful sleep, no interruptions no... dreams...It suddenly occurred to Harry that he hadn t had any dreams in some time Harry hadn't had any dreams. He'd not had a vision in awhile... What was Voldemort doing? First he killed Nott's family, but what now? There was a reason Harry wasn't having those dreams... Or maybe he was just being paranoid. He didn't know whether to be grateful or worried. Harry rolled his eyes, rinsed out his hair and turned off the water. He toweled himself dry and dressed quickly, throwing on one of Dudley's old shirts and his regular baggy jeans before pulling his robes over them. He scrawled a quick note to Draco and kissed his Mate's forehead in farewell before setting off to the forest-classroom.

Harry slipped out of the portrait hole and paused a moment He hadn't spoken to Salazar in quite some time. "Good morning," he heard himself say.

"Ah hello there Harry, how are you today?"

"I'm fine... I haven't been having any dreams lately... Usually, I'm haunted by these dreams that I get from Voldemort through our connection... but lately, I haven't gotten any and that worries me. It's not like the dreams are pleasant and I want them back, I just--"

"You find assurance in knowing what the enemy is up to. That is wise, my boy. I would be worried if it were me." Salazar reassured him.

"What should I do?" Harry asked.

"Just make sure you're prepared. That's all you can do." Salazar said quietly. His eyes conveyed some kind of pity on the boy. So sad that one so young should have to act so much older. "Just remember that you're still a boy, Harry. It's horrible that you have to deal with the things a full grown man does, but after this is over, you'll be able to enjoy all the things you didn't get the chance to."

Harry nodded and smiled at the portrait. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." Salazar smiled at the Boy-Who-Lived as he walked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good afternoon, professor." Harry greeted, stepping into the forest classroom. He slipped out of his trainers and robes, relishing the feeling of grass beneath his bare feet.

"Please, Harry, call me Mona." Desdemona urged.

"Alright so what have you got in store for me today?"

"Did you center yourself this morning?" Desdemona inquired.

Harry resisted the urge to blush, closed his eyes for a few seconds and reigned in his power. "Yes." he replied.

The Nymph laughed at him and shook her head. "Boys..." she said quietly to herself. "Alright, I just want to run through the charms and spells you learned in your first year. Wandless magic should come rather easy for you depending on the level of difficulty of the spell. I'd expect you to get these on your second or third try. Let's try a summoning spell first."

"Ok." Harry agreed. He looked around and spotted a beautiful purple flower. He smirked and wiggled his fingers at it, as though he were working them through the soil and lifting up the flower from its roots. When he had it free, he closed his hand partially and beckoned the flower to him. It floated easily over to him and landed in his palm. He held it out to his teacher, smiling.

"Wonderful!" Mona praised. "How about a Levitating spell?"

Harry concentrated on a rather large log, a left over fallen tree. He flattened his palm, and then curled his fingers in slightly and thrust his hand up, opening his palm again as he did so. The log arced from it s position, high up into the air, all the way to the other side of the room where it landed with a crash.

Oops, Harry mumbled, scratching the back of his neck self consciously.

It s alright, just try to put less force behind it. Remember, you have more power at your fingertips now literally. You don t need to try very hard.

Harry concentrated and tried again, delicately going through the motions again. This time, the log hovered several feet in the air until Harry lowered it gently down.

"Amazing! The way you move your hands is just superb! Did you research it?"

"No. It just comes to me. It's like I've done it a thousand times before without really knowing it." Harry admitted. He hadn't really been thinking about anything except performing the spell when he did it. The movement of his fingers and hands just... happened. Desdemona seemed to mull this information over for a moment before accepting it.

"Hm... Perhaps the knowledge is given to one so powerful at birth." She mused quietly. "Oh well, how about a few defensive spells now, Hm?" Mona took him through a Reducto, a Levicorpus, a Protego and a few other spells. He got each on his first try and they were through in a matter of minutes.

"If I had any doubts before, they are gone now. You must be the White One." Mona confided.

"Well considering I've been the Boy-who-lived for most of my life, I guess I can deal with that." Harry muttered.

"You truly are the most powerful Nymph I have ever come across."

"Well I'm not really a Nymph, I'm a Werewolf with Nymph powers." Harry corrected.

"That's it! That must be why you are so powerful..." Mona exclaimed.

"Um, excuse me?"

"A Werewolf's body is much more sturdy than a Nymph, because you are a Werewolf you are able to harbor powers of a Nymph that even a full Nymph could not. Think of magic as a weight, Harry. The more strength you have, the more you can hold. Being a Werewolf you have enormous strength and thus, enormous magical potential."

"Oh." Harry didn't know what to say to that. All his life he'd been trying to prove that he was just another Wizard. That there really wasn't anything special about him... and now that was all ruined. He really was the most powerful being ever to live. But that was only because of where he came from, and he had to remember that. He couldn't let his friends and family down now. "So... are we done for today?" Harry asked, the crawling in his stomach increasing. Draco.. Mate... Where is Mate? Why is Mate not with me?... Harry suppressed his Werewolf for a few more moments.

"Yes, I believe so. I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." Desdemona excused him. Harry grabbed his shoes and socks, threw on his robes and left in a blur of motion. Desdemona shook her head, smiling. "I'm teaching the White One..." she laughed softly to her self, "I never would have thought... oh Merlin, the White One!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco woke slowly and smiled, burying his face in the pillows that smelled like Harry. He stretched languidly and sat bolt upright in bed realizing that Harry wasn t there. He glanced around frantically, spotting a note on the pillow beside him and grabbing it.

Draco,

Went for my lessons on wandless magic. I didn't want to wake you, you look so cute when you sleep. I'll see you later, piccolo.

-Harry

Draco scowled. Malfoys did not look "cute"...and he was not small! Still, he couldn't help burying his face in Harry's pillow and inhaling deeply. He sighed at himself and got out of bed. He showered and dressed quickly; he didn't want to be too late for his lessons.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good morning, Persephone." Draco greeted, taking the Veela's hand and kissing it politely.

"Good morning, Draco. Are you ready for this?"

"Resplendent, my lady." replied Draco with his usual Malfoy flare.

"Good. This is not going to be easy like yesterday. Defensive dancing is by far more complicated and will not work unless done perfectly," Persephone warned. Draco nodded in acceptance of this. "Alright, let's begin. The first sequence goes like this..." Persephone began to go through a series of moves that looked quite intricate and Draco began to worry, but quickly hid it behind a nonchalant mask.

"I'll repeat it for you; Lift your leg and swing it out in a fan, like so... then follow up in a strong spin with your other leg... land on your left knee with your fingertips to the ground then arch your back. Let your hands touch behind you and then bring them forward in front of you...like this." Persephone made the movements as she spoke, showing Draco slowly. "Got it?" Draco nodded. "Alright, let's see you try now."

Draco lifted his leg for the beginning fan, tried to swing it up and around but wobbled on his other leg and promptly fell on his arse. He blushed in embarrassment, thinking of how ungraceful and un-Malfoy that was.

Persephone laughed at him. "Try again." she instructed.

Draco got up and steadied his feet. He dropped his hands to the side and brought his leg up once again. He swung it around and out in a large fan and stumbled face forward back onto the ground. He scowled fiercely and got up, brushing himself off.

"You're doing it all wrong." said Persephone.

"Well then show me how to do it right." Draco snapped.

"Here, put all your weight on your left leg... Now slowly bring your right leg up, lean to the right a little, now make the fan and as your leg travels around, lean your upper body in the opposite direction." Persephone performed a perfect fan and placed her right leg back on the ground gracefully. Draco glared at her perfection and did as she instructed. He put his weight on his left leg, leaning to the right ever so slightly as he brought his right leg up, then leaning more to the left as he swung it out and around before finally placing his foot back on the ground gracefully beside him. He allowed himself a small smile before he lost his balance and fell again. Persephone laughed beside him and he turned red with anger.

"Alright, let's do it again!" She commanded enthusiastically. The rest of the lesson progressed in much the same way and after two hours, with the need to be with his Mate clawing at his insides, Draco had just barely managed to get through the first sequence. He could do it if he was lucky, but the last two times they tried he fell right on his arse and glared furiously at his legs for not doing what they were supposed to.

"I think that's enough for today Draco." said Persephone finally. She was breathing normally while Draco was panting for breath. Going over move after move, repeatedly, without rest and failing every time, while desperately wanting to be near his Mate instead was not easy.

"Excuse me." Draco said curtly, and left the room as quickly as possible, his agitation at both himself and the Veela woman burning through him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To say that Harry was surprised when a very furious Veela stormed into their rooms was an understatement. The blond burst through the portrait, slamming it behind him, making Salazar yell at him to be a little gentler next time.

"Bugger off!" Draco had yelled back. He snapped his fingers and a house-elf appeared in front of him.

"Winky, get me some food will you?" He asked in a strangely calm voice that didn't reach his eyes. The house-elf nodded eagerly and disappeared with a loud pop. The Veela stormed off into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Harry stared after him in fear and worry. He shook himself out of his shocked stupor and rushed to his Mate.

His body slammed against the locked door and he growled. Mate Mate... Must get to Mate...must comfort Mate.

"Draco?" He spoke quietly, stifling his Werewolf. "What's wrong, piccolo?" Suddenly the door was wrenched away from him and a very angry Draco was standing in the frame.

"I am not small." He snarled and slammed the door again. Harry stood there stunned before his Werewolf began to claw at his insides. Hurt Mate, go comfort mate, HELP MATE, GET TO MATE!!! With a savage growl, Harry took down the locking spell with a claw of his hand and burst through the room. He was at his Mate's side in an instant, gathering the struggling blond against his chest.

"I'm sorry, shhh, Draco, who has made you so distressed?" Harry murmured in a comforting voice, trying to figure out what was going on. The Veela wriggled out of Harry's grasp and pushed away from him, crossing the room.

"I'm not distressed!" He snapped. Harry just stood there, at a loss of what to do.

"Draco--"

"I'm fine!" Draco may be a Mated Veela, but he was still a Malfoy and that meant that he could not show weakness, especially to those closest to him. The only other thing he knew how to do... be mean.

"I'm just trying to help!" Harry shouted helplessly.

"You always are trying to help, you've got to be the Golden Boy, don't you? Always playing the bloody hero! Well you can't help this time! I'm just not good enough! Nothing you do or say can change that! Go be a bloody hero for someone else!" Draco yelled back. Harry just stared at the pale eyed boy. Draco realized his mistake immediately, but didn't know what to do. Harry's eyes welled up and he made no move to hide his tears from the Veela. The silence hung in the air between them, the tension so thick it could have been cut with a knife.

"Just leave me alone, Potter." Draco sniffed. Harry closed his eyes against his tears upon hearing his surname coming from his Mate's lips with disdain. He fled the room in a blur of motion, as if he were never there... just a breeze blowing through. Draco bowed his head and allowed a single tear to escape. Why did he always have to revert to his old ways? Why did he have to be a fucking Malfoy? He wiped the tear away with a frustrated hand before pulling back the covers and wrapping himself in Harry's scent. He burrowed himself down into the downy blankets and sobbed heavily into the pillows, trying to release some of the ache that suddenly filled his heart.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry ran through the halls of the castle, fast enough to be nothing more than a breeze if he passed by you. Tears slipped down his face.

"You've always got to be the bloody hero, don't you? I'm not good enough and nothing you say or do will change that! Go be a hero to someone else! Just leave me alone, Potter.." Draco's words echoed through Harry's mind. He ran and ran and ran. He made it halfway to his fathers' hut and stopped, leaning on one of the giant rocks, panting for breath. He leaned his head back and howled. He looked back towards the castle and shook his head. He started running again. He burst through the front door of the hut and ran to his room, slamming the door behind him. To anyone staying in the hut at the time, it would have seemed as though a violent wind had just blown through the house, but Remus and Sirius, having just been interrupted from a lovely snog, knew better.

"I'll kill that Veela." Sirius growled.

"No, you won't. Then Harry will never be better." Remus reasoned.

"Well one of us has to do something."

"I'll talk to him later."

"No!" Sirius objected. "It's my turn. Harry needs his father..."

"Are you saying I'm his mother?" asked Remus mock affronted.

"Well you did carry him, and give birth to him " Sirius said to the shorter man. "And that's why you like talking to him while I can't... you're very... mother-ish."

"You're the one who wears the pink apron!" Remus pointed out.

"You told me it was sexy." argued Sirius.

"It is." Remus agreed, dipping his head in for another kiss. "You can talk to Harry later " He murmured before picking up where they'd left off. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius raised a fist and knocked softly on Harry's bedroom door.

"Harry?" he called out when there was no answer. "Can I come in?"

"Dad..." Harry's voice came from inside the room, a lonely wolf pup crying for help. Sirius heard the tiny voice from the other side of the door and felt his heart clench. His son was asking for him! He swept into the room and went to Harry, who was curled up on the bed sobbing.

"Shhh, it's ok, Harry." Sirius comforted as he gathered the crying boy in his arms. "What happened?"

Harry looked at his father through drowning eyes wondering how he could explain how much he ached inside. How badly he had been hurt when his Mate had refused his help and thusly rejected him. It was worse than a spear of ice through the heart, Harry was sure of it. Death was swift and the pain went away. This was torture, slow and utterly horrible to endure.

"Harry, what is it?" Sirius prompted as gently as he could.

"Draco... he... he doesn't..." Harry tried to tell his father, but couldn't seem to choke out the words. It's your own fault! You hurt your mate! It's your fault! his wolf growled at him, turning his sorrow to anger. His wolf raged inside him, filling him with self-hatred. Harry stood and began pacing furiously, fighting that side of him off. It's your fault he rejected you. He doesn't want you anymore because of what you did!

"Harry? You can talk to me, tell me what happened..." Sirius assured, trying to get any kind of response from his son. Harry felt his wolf roar for release and win. His indigo eyes swirled to an angry amber around the pupil as he glared at Sirius.

"He doesn't want me anymore! I'm just the bloody Boy-who-lived to him, always playing the fucking hero! He doesn't want me and it's my fault!" Harry fumed. "It's all my fault!" He turned his back on his father and closed his eyes against the flood of fresh tears coming through. "Go be a hero to someone else... Just leave me alone Potter. Harry fell to his knees, his fingers threading through his hair and pulling, savoring the pain that pulled him back from insanity. His head dropped back and he stared up at the ceiling, a cold like he had never felt before spreading throughout his body. Salty streams of anguish leaked from the corners of his eyes and he did the only thing his wolf knew how to do -- he howled.

Harry s soul cried out in agony, wolf and man together in a pain so fierce he wondered how he was even still alive. Sirius covered his ears from the sound, steady drops of grief for his son leaking from his own eyes.

A Werewolf could deny or reject his Mate, but they did not get rejected themselves. To lose their Mate was nearly unbearable and Sirius knew that if Harry had truly lost Draco, he would die. But now, there was still some hope. There was still a tiny shred of light at the end of the tunnel that let Harry believe he could still get Draco back. There had to be that hope otherwise, Sirius knew, he would watch his son die of heart break right there in front of him.

Harry panted for breath, tears flowing as though he were draining all the water from his body through his eyes. And still, he didn't feel any better. Draco had rejected him, and it was all his fault... all his fault... He opened his mouth and howled again. Sirius cried out behind him in pain, clamping his hands harder over his ears.

Remus burst into the room with a bang and grabbed Harry quite roughly, smashing him to his chest. He pulled Harry's head to the side, exposing his neck and bit down, drawing blood- the sign of dominance from one wolf to another. Harry immediately submitted to Remus and slumped in his hold. Remus growled to him, a series of grunts and snarls to anyone who had never heard it before, but Sirius heard it as the comforting words of one wolf to another.

With one hand, Remus procured a vial filled with metallic blue liquid from his pocket and pulled out the cork with his teeth. He grunted at Harry who opened his mouth and allowed Remus to pour the potion down his throat. Sirius saw Harry swallow and fall limp in Remus' grasp. Harry s indigo eyes closed and his breathing slowed to a deep and steady rhythm.

Remus threw the vial aside and picked Harry up, carrying him over to the bed. Sirius moved over and drew back the blankets for him as Remus placed Harry on the soft sheets. Sirius pulled the covers up and over his muscular frame and tucked him in, smoothing back a lock of hair from his forehead. He trailed his hand down to Harry's cheek and wiped away the tears there before looking up to meet Remus' gaze.

"What did you give him?" Sirius mouthed to his Mate. Remus curled his finger, beckoning for Sirius to follow him out of the room. The Werewolf closed the door behind him with a soft click and leaned heavily against it.

"Draught of the Living Death." Remus finally answered Sirius who gasped.

"You needed something that strong?" he asked following Remus away from the room and into the kitchen.

"Yes! I heard Harry! I smelled his despair! If I had not given it to him, he would have kept crying until he died Siri! What in the hell happened?" Remus inquired angrily.

I don t know! I just- and he was so- and I- Sirius ran a hand through his hair and sighed before explaining in a coherent manner just what had happened in the room. By the end he was out of breath trying hard to explain how horrible he felt and how sad he was for Harry that his eyes were as wide as saucers and his cheeks were flushed.

"Padfoot, Padfoot, calm down, relax..." Remus urged. "You're going to hyperventilate and then you ll make the second man I ve had to put into a potion induced sleep today." Sirius laughed bitterly and nodded.

"What are we going to do, Moony?" Sirius wondered with despair, snuggling into Remus' arms.

"I have to go talk to Draco."

"What!?"

"Siri, if I don't then he and Harry will surely die before they can settle this... whatever this is." Remus reasoned; Sirius nodded in acceptance. "Go to the Great Hall for supper without me." Remus gave Sirius a quick kiss before heading off to the castle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Afternoon Salazar," Remus greeted the portrait when he arrived in front of Draco and Harry s rooms.

"Hello there."

"May I pass?"

"Password?" the portrait prompted.

"Well.. that's the thing, I really don't know the password." Remus admitted.

"I can't let you in without a password."

"But you know me! I'm Harry's father for Merlin's sake! If I don't get in there then you'll have two magical creatures' blood on your hands!"

"First off, I can't be sure that you're not someone using the Polyjuice potion to assume the guise of Remus Lupin, and second, I don't really have hands, just painted flanges." Salazar argued.

The Werewolf scowled at the portrait menacingly. "Listen to me, you lousy, rotten, bastard! You are going to let me in right now or I will let myself in!"

"Now I certainly cannot let you pass. This kind of violent behavior is common from a Death Eater, and we both know that, so you may as well leave now. You will not get in, no matter how much you demolish my portrait or anything behind it. This room is too well warded. Either give me the password or leave." Salazar sniffed.

Remus grew crimson in the face and proceeded to curse the portrait in every way he knew how too. "Why you ruddy, idiot mess of paint--"

"Remus?" Dumbledore suddenly appeared beside the werewolf. "Is everything alright?"

"I need to speak with Draco, it's about Harry and the longer I continue to be held out here, the longer both of those boys are in danger!" Remus snarled.

"Well, we can't have that can we? Semper fi." Dumbledore gave the password and Remus practically leapt through the portrait as soon as the opening was large enough. The Headmaster ran a hand over his face, trying to rub away the worry lines and failing miserably. Time for some lemon drops.. He thought and hurried off to his office to enjoy one of the sweet candies.

The bedroom door was open and Remus could see a blond head poking out of a large collection of blankets and pillows. Covering himself in his mate's scent. Wise little one. Remus thought to himself before knocking on the open door out of politeness. Immediately, Draco's head perked up and he looked around drowsily.

"Good afternoon, Draco." Remus greeted as he strode into the room.

"How'd you get in here?" asked Draco quietly.

"Professor Dumbledore happened to find me and gave me the password. It is very important that I speak with you." Remus explained.

"What is it?"

"It's about Harry."

Draco's face fell. "Oh " was all he said. He got out of bed and ran his fingers through his tousled hair. He straightened his clothes and looked back at the bed covers that still held Harry's scent, he grabbed one of the sheets that still had the essence of his Mate on it and wrapped it around his shoulders, not caring anymore how ridiculous he might have looked.

He just needed to smell his Mate. Draco already felt terrible inside, like someone had dropped him into an ocean of icy water and he was slowly dying of hypothermia but he wasn't cold on the outside, only on the inside in his heart.

"Let's sit by the fire in the other room. The sofa--" Draco wanted to say, still smells like Harry, but he didn't, he decided instead on, "is a tad warmer." Remus nodded and led the way out. Remus took a seat in the armchair across from the sofa where Draco sat with his knees curled to his chest.

"I know how much pain you must be in right now, but.. it really is important that I know exactly what happened today with Harry." said Remus.

Draco's silver eyes, that usually danced with mischief or amusement, were dull and empty now that Remus had a chance to really look at them. The blond sighed and began to speak, his voice quiet and shaky. A tone the Werewolf was sure he d never had been before, most especially from Draco Malfoy.

"You are aware that I am taking lessons to learn how to control my Veela powers, yes? The elder nodded in response, and Draco continued on. Today we worked on dancing for defensive purposes. I couldn't manage to get through the first sequence! Just five-- no, four, moves that just kept eluding me. I got so frustrated and my emotions were just intensified because of Mating season, so I ended up walking in here positively furious.

Harry tried to help me, he tried to soothe me, comfort me, and I just... I was horrible to him. I rejected him. I told him that he was always trying to be the bloody hero... I didn't mean to say it all, but I didn't want to let him see the truth." Draco admitted never meeting Remus' gaze.

"What's the truth, Draco?"

The blond was silent for a long time before he whispered his reply. "I'm just not good enough. I don't deserve him. I'm just a low, dirty, Malfoy. I can't even do what I was born to do. I can't master The Dance. I'm just not good enough " A tear that Draco hadn't meant to let fall slipped down his cheek and his tried to wipe it away as quickly as possible, though he knew Remus had seen it.

For the first time in a long time, Remus Lupin did not know what to do. Draco was obviously in pain and in need of comfort, but that didn't mean that Lupin was the right man to give it to him. Still he had to try something. It was the second worst thing in the world seeing a Malfoy cry, being just after his son's howling. The Werewolf crossed the distance between them and put his arms around the blond who stiffened for a moment. Remus just tightened his hold on the smaller man who finally relaxed a bit.

"It's ok to cry, Draco." Remus murmured.

Those few words seemed to crack the dam and all of a sudden, the cold blond began to sob into the Werewolf's chest. Remus stroked the soft locks gently in an effort to comfort the distraught Veela.

"He'll never forgive me, Remus! I just know he won't! He shouldn't anyway, I'm not good enough!" Draco choked out between his sobs.

"Shh, Draco, Harry could not have accepted you as his Mate if you were not everything he wanted and more. I've seen you two together, you were meant to be. I saw Harry without you. He blames himself. That's why I had to come and talk to you. He holds himself accountable for your rejection of him. I had to put him in a potion induced sleep to keep him from crying himself to death."

"Crying himself to death?"

"Yes. When a Werewolf is rejected by their Mate, and they are sure that there is no way to get their Mate back, most will kill themselves. But this took place during mating season, so Harry's emotions were more intense and he didn't need to be sure. He just cried and wouldn't stop. Had he continued, all the fluids in his body would have left him through his eyes and he would have died." Remus explained. "That is how much Harry loves you. He would die from just living with the thought that there was no way to get you back. You have to go to him Draco."

"I can't... I don't deserve him!"

"Oh stop that, of course you do, Draco. Look at me." Remus commanded, pushing the blond away from his chest, but Draco could not meet the man's gaze. "Draco, look at me."

Draco's troubled, gray, watery eyes looked up and met with Remus' honest amber. "You are more than Harry ever could have asked for, Draco. You should never believe otherwise." Remus said firmly. "Do you understand?" Draco nodded and Remus gathered him back against his chest in a hug.

"You don't have to see him today, but you will have to see him by tomorrow. I cannot wake him until I know for certain that he will wake to your face, otherwise well I don't want to have to bury my son, Draco. And you certainly will not live through the death of your Mate. So please, tell me you'll speak to him?" Remus pleaded.

"I will, I promise." said Draco softly. Remus nodded in acceptance knowing it was all that he could ask for. 


	12. Chapter 12

Draco gazed down at Harry's unconscious form and was filled with shame. He was the reason that Harry was in this bed, magically subdued.

"Are you ready?" asked Remus quietly from beside him. The blond nodded and the Werewolf handed him a small vial filled with a white liquid. Draco sat down on the bed next to Harry and lifted his head to open his mouth. He poured the brew down Harry's throat and then stroked his trachea to make him swallow.

Harry began to cough and splutter before sitting upright in bed and glancing around frantically. His eyes were a deep indigo mixed with swirling amber and his pupils were dilated. His fingernails had become claws and his incisors had lengthened. He lifted his nose to the air and sniffed before grabbing Draco possessively and pulling him into his arms, burying his face in the Slytherin's neck.

'Mate, my mate, make him love me, make him love me, don't let him go, mine!' The Werewolf in Harry growled. "Draco, mine... love... Draco " Harry murmured nonsensically against the blond's neck.

"I'm here, Harry. I'm here." Draco whispered into Harry's ear, his voice shaking. This seemed to soothe the Werewolf and Draco felt his neck become wet. The blond put his arms around Harry's neck and snuggled closer to him.

"I thought I'd lost you." Draco heard Harry croak. The brunet's voice was raspy from crying so hard and it nearly broke Draco's heart. Remus knew everything would be fine from there and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him and giving the couple more privacy.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. It wasn't your fault, it was mine. Please forgive me," Draco pleaded, pulling back to stare into Harry's eyes.

"No, forgive me, Draco. I cannot live without you. Please, take me back." Harry replied. Draco pushed his lips against the Gryffindor's, wanting to give the reassurance that Harry did not need to ask for forgiveness.

"Harry, it was not your fault. Do not be sorry love. You have nothing to be sorry for. I promise, I will never leave you again." Draco spoke vehemently. Harry nodded solemnly and pulled Draco close once more, taking his mouth.

Heat pooled in Draco's groin as Harry's mouth moved against his. Draco pushed his tongue out to meet Harry's in a fiery fight for dominance. Harry growled when he felt Draco's tongue probe his own and pushed Draco onto his back against the bed covers, ravaging the boy's mouth with a primal hunger. His mouth moved to Draco's throat, nipping and biting at the pale flesh to mark the Veela as his. Draco moaned and leaned his head down to whisper in Harry's ear.

"I've got a present for you... Nightstand--top drawer." Harry kissed his love one last time before following the blond's directions and opened the top drawer of the nightstand. Inside there were two leather-binding straps; Harry smiled, so Draco knew of his fetish did he?

**I saw it in your mind.** Draco told him on their mental path. Harry looked back at his Mate to find that he had positioned himself on the bed already, his wrists waiting to be bound to the headboard. Harry closed his eyes against the sight, becoming painfully hard. He moved to straddle Draco's hips and looped a strap around each of his wrists before tying them to the headboard. He stared down at Draco's body and his eyes glazed over with lust.

Harry grabbed the collar of Draco's shirt and ripped it open savagely, exposing the perfect skin beneath. He bent his head to one pink nipple and pulled it into his mouth, eliciting a moan from Draco.

With a wave of Harry's hand, both boys were left bare, skin to skin. Draco moaned as their cocks touched for a moment and instinctively thrust his hips up for more. Harry kissed a trail of fire down Draco's stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel along the way. He nuzzled the patch of blond hair at the base of Draco's leaking member before lifting his head and ghosting warm air over him. Draco shuddered and moaned as the heat of Harry's mouth engulfed him. Harry swiveled his tongue over the head and suckled, savoring the taste of his Mate's precum.

He loosened his throat muscles and took Draco's hard shaft all the way into his mouth. Draco gasped as Harry moaned around his length, sending tiny vibrations along his skin and driving him mad. Just as Draco thought he was going to die of pleasure, Harry pulled away.

"Oh, God, please Harry!" Draco whimpered.

"Please what, Draco?" Harry murmured against Draco's skin.

"More!" Draco bit out as Harry teased the flushed skin around his cock.

Harry brought his hand to the center of Draco's abdomen and followed the crease of muscle with it, his hands moving much too lightly for Draco's taste. Finally, he raked his hands across the pale skin and lowered his mouth to Draco once more. He merged his mind with Draco's and was immediately swamped with a whole new wave of sensations.

"Beg for me, Draco." Harry commanded, sliding his tongue around Draco's pulsing hardness.

"Please, Harry," Draco whimpered.

"You can beg better than that," Harry snarled.

"Oh, Harry, please," Draco panted trying to catch his breath futilely.

"Please, what, Draco?" Harry tongued the flesh at the base of Draco's cock, laving his testes with an eager tongue.

"Merlin--Harry! Please! Fuck me! Use me! Fuck me until it hurts! Please, Harry!" Draco groaned.

Harry nudged Draco's thighs apart and settled himself between them. He brought two fingers to Draco's entrance, but the blond shook his head.

"No, go without it. Please, Harry. Make it hurt, make me yours, own me." Draco panted, grinding himself against Harry's erection. This touch seemed too much for the Werewolf and Harry growled, pausing only for a moment to wave his hand in a lubrication spell, he grabbed Draco's thighs roughly and thrust himself into Draco's entrance.

The blond hissed and the human part of Harry berated the wolf. 'Don't be too rough! You've hurt him!' Harry stilled inside his Mate, but Draco rubbed himself against him.

"Don't stop, don't stop-- oh god--feels so good!" Draco moaned, encouraging Harry to continue moving. The Gryffindor pulled his hips back and pushed in again, this time painfully slowly. He angled his hips to hit the Veela's prostate with each thrust and he felt his Mate's pleasure building.

**Faster!** Draco urged and Harry complied, ramming his hips forward with a primal hunger. Draco's body arched up, trying to meet Harry's, but his hands remained bound to the headboard. Harry slammed himself against Draco's prostate and the blond screamed, struggling vainly against his bonds. Harry bent his head and pressed his lips to Draco's, his tongue already moving out to stroke the blond's. He moaned as his pleasure mingled with Draco's on their mental path.

^^I'm not going to last...^^ said Harry as he groaned, pounding into Draco's tight channel. ^^God you're so tight!^^

**Cum with me...** Draco's breath became shorter as he felt his release approaching. Harry hit his prostate again and he screamed. **NOW**

Harry felt Draco's walls clench around him and spilled himself inside his Mate. He felt his stomach flood with Draco's essence and smiled. He thrust himself in and out of Draco a few more times, milking himself dry and sending waves of aftershocks rippling through Draco's body. He finally stilled and lay down against Draco, waving his hand tiredly to release the blond from his bonds. He closed his eyes against Draco's chest, feeling the blond's arms come around him in a warm embrace.

Draco summoned the bedding up and over their bodies and closed his eyes. Harry was already asleep, a sated smile resting on his lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"They really ought to remember their silencing charms." Sirius grumped.

"Oh come on, Siri, they made up, you should be happy for them!" Remus chided.

"Yeah, I'll be happy for them when I don't have to listen to them 'make up.'" muttered Sirius, making Remus laugh and snuggled closer into the man's arms before closing his eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The door opened with a bang and Sirius barged into the room carrying a large tray filled with breakfast foods. Harry sat up straight in bed at the smell of bacon and sausage. Sirius set the tray down on the bed and Harry attacked it making the other occupants of the room giggle.

"I thought I'd bring you two breakfast. By what I heard last night, I'm sure you need it." Sirius winked at the two boys making Harry blush slightly, a piece of bacon dangling from his mouth.

"Thank you, Sirius." said Draco gracefully before joining Harry next to the food and grabbing a muffin off the tray.

"No problem. Hey, before I forget, you two are going to the Halloween Masque, right?" Sirius questioned.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot!" Draco exclaimed. "It's tomorrow, isn't it!? What am I going to do?" Draco ranted. Harry raised an incredulous eyebrow at him.

"Umm, use your Veela shape-shifting powers to make a costume of your own? I mean, that's just a suggestion.. what do I know?" Harry drawled sarcastically. Draco cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Shut up." Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry and continued the devouring of his muffin. Sirius shook his head at them and left the room laughing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry stood in front of the bathroom mirror and looked at all the changes that he had gone through. He was much taller now and his features were more angular, to match Sirius'. His hair was the same color as Remus' and his eyes were a complimenting, swirling indigo.

All those years that he'd been spelled to look like Lily and James... they weren't his real parents. All the longing he'd felt at having a family when he'd had one all along really made Harry think. He'd always felt like Lily and James were his parents, but Sirius and Remus were always closer to him. Harry carded a hand through his now tamable locks and straightened out his costume. He took one last look in the mirror and waved.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter." He said. "Hello, Harry Black."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To say that Draco was impressed with Harry's costume that Halloween night was an understatement. Harry looked divine as he walked towards Draco from the bathroom. Harry was dressed as himself, when you thought about it; choosing to attend the masque as a fire nymph. He wore black leather pants that hung loosely and very low around his hips and no shirt, only a small vest that seemed made of some earth-like material, but felt like suede to the touch.

His hair was brushed, but seemed to be styled in some sort of mess around his head. Contrary to his previous mop of wild hair, this time it looked as if it were supposed to be that way. Draco felt himself getting hard at just the sight of his sexy Harry in his skin tight pants with the exposed hint of a happy trail leading up to a gorgeous abdomen and a face that could have been carved by angels.

"Harry," Draco breathed.

"Do I look alright?" Harry asked, tugging at a strand of hair. Draco merged his mind with his Mate and shared his feelings of awe, love, admiration and desire. Harry blushed.

**You look more than all right, love. You look positively edible.** Draco told him, closing the distance between their bodies and pressing his half-hard cock against Harry. **How about we just skip the masque and go take care of better things, eh?** Harry groaned.

^^No, we cannot miss it,^^ Harry replied reluctantly. ^^We promised Hermione we'd be there.. She said she had a surprise for us. I think I know what it is, but we want to be sure, don't we?^^ Harry asked, feathering the pad of his thumb over Draco's lips before claiming them for his own.

**Well we can still be fashionably late, right?** Draco begged, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth.

^^No.^^ Harry refused, pulling away with one last peck.

"You look ravishing, by the way." Harry told Draco as he stared down at the pouting blond. Draco had glitter on his eyes and his long blond hair was behind him in a braid. Draco had large white-feathered wings coming from his back that seemed to sparkle in the light. He wore loose-fitting white pants and a mostly unbuttoned white shirt. The one bit of color on his was his ever present Slytherin tie, which, Harry had to admit, really did look stunning against his cool gray eyes.

^^Hedwig ought to get some preening advice.^^ Harry said appreciatively as he eyed Draco's angel costume.

**I thought I looked ok...**

^^No, you don't.^^ Harry said flatly. His voice warmed suddenly as his gathered Draco closer against his hard frame. ^^You look utterly amazing.^^

Draco blushed and kissed Harry firmly. **Come on, let's just go late ...** he urged.

^^We can't.^^

**Yes we can,** Draco argued, cupping Harry's arousal he affirmed, **I think we both can.** Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

^^Draco ^^ he pleaded.

**Harry?** Draco's voice was filled with fake innocence.

^^If you keep going on like this, I won't be able to stop. You know what the season is, dammit!^^ Harry whined as Draco began to grind their hips together roughly.

**I want you.** Draco persisted as he bit down sharply on Harry's ear. The Werewolf threw any previous thoughts aside and slammed Draco against the nearest wall, ravishing his mouth.

"Fucking Veela." Harry cursed but slid his hands under Draco s shirt just the same.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Draco appeared in the Great Hall about half an hour later, both looking thoroughly sated, though somewhat disheveled. They were greeted by Ron and Lavender, dressed as the king and queen chess pieces, Neville and Ginny as house elves, and Seamus and Dean as the best pair of costumes yet, a Werewolf and his Veela Mate.

Harry and Draco both gave the couple incredulous looks, to which Seamus responded, "Honestly, we can't dress up as the hottest couple in Hogwarts history?! Merlin, you guys are so not fun!" before laughing and running off to the dance floor with Dean.

^^Do you see Hermione anywhere? ^^ asked Harry.

**Not yet... Oh! Over there!** Draco pointed to a corner behind the ice sculpture. Hermione seemed to be pleading with someone. Harry could hear a bit of their conversation from his better hearing, but all he got was.

"Please.... won't hurt..... don't bite.... I ll give..... please Pansy?"

^^Come on, let's go give her a hand. I have a feeling this is about us anyways.^^

**Lead the way, oh fair one.** Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's antics and they made their way over to Hermione.

"Oi! 'Mione! It's good to see you!" Harry called out a few feet from where Hermione was. The brunette looked up with big brown eyes full of surprise and worry.

"Hey, Harry." she greeted quietly. She shot another pleading glance at the corner and out stepped the person who was obviously her date. "You know Pansy Parkinson..."

"Hey there," Harry smiled at the Slytherin who looked nervous enough to explode. "It's about time you two got together." he told them, winking. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I'd fancy a dance with my Mate." and with that, Harry whisked Draco onto the dance floor.

Dancing, though terribly arousing because of Draco's constant closeness, was still fun.

Though, it took all of Harry's self control not to impale himself in his Mate's arse every time Draco rubbed against him slightly.

Draco had much the same problem, craving to be filled by his Mate, but wanting to stay and enjoy the dance. Breathless and tired, both boys made their way to the refreshments table for a drink. The band started to play a slow song as Harry finished gulping down his third cup of punch and Draco dragged him back to dance.

The Werewolf gathered his Mate close, entwining his left hand with his partner's right and resting his other hand on the small of his back. Draco's scent wrapped around him and filled him with desire. Involuntarily, Harry bucked his hips against Draco's. The Veela moaned softly, drowned out by the music, and buried his face in the hollow of Harry's throat.

**I think I'll cum in my pants if you do that one more time and it's a bitch to clean jizz from white pants!** Draco whined.

^^I'm sorry, piccolo, I just can't help it. You are driving me insane.^^ Harry buried his nose in Draco's hair and inhaled deeply, letting the scent overwhelm him. ^^Just give me one kiss.^^

**Oh Merlin, what a kiss could turn into right now..** Draco panted.

^^Just one kiss.. please?.. I need it, piccolo.^^ Harry urged and at the sound of his voice, Draco couldn't help but tilt his chin up and let his mouth be stolen.

"Draco.. I need to ask you something..." Harry said as they broke apart.

"Ok, what is it?"

"I was going to wait until after the masque, but something in my gut is telling my to ask you now. I don't know what's going on but I'm going to trust my instincts." Harry stopped dancing and took a knee, his left hand still holding Draco's.

"Will you Mate with me? For life? Will you stay with me forever, piccolo?" Harry asked. Couples around them slowed and looked on dreamily at the proposal. There were some gasps and a few "awww's," from the group around them, but Harry did not hear them. He could only focus on Draco, his Draco.. 'Please, please, please, accept me!' his entire body screamed, but Harry's mouth stayed closed. He only stared at his love.

Draco's eyes brimmed with tears. He was about to tell Harry, "Of course!" He was about to accept Harry's offer, become engaged truly, show Harry how much he really did care--- when the castle shook and Draco stumbled to the floor with almost everyone else. Harry clutched at his scar in pain and cried out and somehow everyone knew. The professors sprinted for the exits to protect the castle.

"No! No! NO, NO NO! This can't be fucking happening!" Draco yelled over the rumbling of the castle. Harry looked over at Draco and a tear slid down his face. He stood, watching his balance carefully in the quaking building.

"It's time, Draco."

"NO! WE'RE NOT READY YET! IT'S TOO SOON!" Draco yelled.

"We have to be ready." Harry replied and Draco bowed his head in acceptance. Harry framed the Veela's face with his hands and pressed his lips against the soft pink ones below him.

"I don't know if I'll make it tonight, Draco. If I don't, I just want you to know that I will always love you. Even in death, I will love you, and if I die tonight, my soul will not leave this earth until I know you're alright."

"Don't say things like that, Harry. You won't die, you're going to make it!" Draco spoke vehemently, his eyes tearing up at the knowledge that Harry spoke the truth.

"Please, Draco... if I move on, you should too. Don't die for me. Life goes on, it gets better. If everything doesn't work out tonight, please... move on. If I die, then it means that there will be someone else out there for you." Harry paused and Draco shook his head at Harry's words, not wanting to believe them. "I will never have anyone but you, but I will not stand to watch you waste your life away because I'm gone." Harry whispered.

Draco kissed him fiercely. "Then you had better come back!"

"Goodbye, Draco." Harry's vision blurred for a moment as his palm cupped the side of Draco's face in one, maybe the last, farewell.

"Goodbye, Harry." 


	13. Chapter 13

*words* put in by the lovely WiseDraco

Harry kissed Draco quickly, one last time before sprinting off towards the exit.

Draco watched Harry's receding form for a few moments before turning back to the problem at hand. He looked around at his fellow students. The couples crowded together, some crying while their partners tried to comfort them. No one, it seemed, knew what to do. Draco sighed and grasped his throat with his hand. A blue glow wrapped around his throat as he performed his projection charm.

"Alright everyone, you all know what this means, I presume?" Draco struggled to keep his voice from shaking. Most of the students nodded at this.

"Well, you all knew it was coming. So instead of crying about it, let's put our studies to work. This is what you've all been in school for. Use your knowledge. My Mate is out there tonight and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some deranged waste of magic take him away from me. You have two options, help me or stay the fuck out of my way.." Draco knew it wasn't exactly the most inspiring speech and he didn't know if he would get any support, but every second that passed was one second closer to the minute Harry would have to face the Dark Lord.

Draco looked around at all the faces and watched as one by one, the students began to stand.

"We'll fight with you, Draco." said Seamus stepping forward. Draco nodded his acceptance.

"Where is Hermione?" the blond inquired.

"I'm here!" A hand shot up in the crowd and Hermione made her way towards Draco. "What is it?"

"Listen, you know what's going on. They're making a hole in the wards to slip through. I'll give it about five minutes with the professors holding them off before Death Eaters overrun this place. Take half the students here and give the other half to Blaise. You two are great leaders. Walk them out to the front grounds and help the professors keep the wards up. Once they fall... well, I guess there's only one thing we can do from there." Draco instructed. Hermione nodded and Draco left as Hermione and Blaise set to work.

Draco slipped from the hall and made his way to the Room of Requirement. He had an idea...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry gripped his wand as he ran. He met up with a wall of professors outside, their wands raised and weaving intricate glowing patterns in the air.

"Professor!" Harry called out to McGonagall. "Hold them off as long as you can, I have some friends I need to call " was all that the woman got before the brunet ran off.

Harry sped into the forest, hoping it would work. He'd never tried it before, and wasn't even sure of what he was doing, but something in his gut was telling him what to do. Ingrained magic he'd been born with sparked to life as Harry took a knee at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He took some earth in his hand and closed his eyes. He let his instincts take over, too confused by what he was doing or how he was doing it.

His magic swirled around him and crackled in the air, it called out in the night, summoning someone something. Harry started to chant, his voice different than he remembered it. It was a language he had only ever heard spoken before by Desdemona, the day she awakened his powers. He did not know what he was saying, but somehow understood what he was doing.

''Prossimo a me,  
Li convoco tutti alleati alla mia causa,  
Combattiamo mentre I fratelli,  
uniti noi si levano in piedi,  
facciamo attenzione alla mia richiesta per aiuto,  
io li convochiamo tutti,  
cos mote che !"

Harry's voice rang out in the night as he finished. He stood and waited. His mind was in a jumble, confused at how he'd known what to do for the spell he just performed, but his instincts were telling him he wasn't finished.

The forest began to whisper with life, the trees swayed in an unnatural wind. Slowly, Harry saw figures emerge from the trees. Desdemona came first to stand beside him.

"You have called your brothers and sisters to your aid. Nymphs of young and old have come to fight with the White One. Well done, Harry." she said. Harry nodded and his mind seemed to finally understand what he'd just done.

"I will take it from here." she told him and Harry thanked her before running off to join the fight elsewhere.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco sat in the Room of Requirement in front of the fire. He had crossed his legs on the floor and reached deep within himself calling out to his teacher.

'Sidhe..' he called. He didn't know if Veela had a common mental path like they shared with their mates, but he hoped desperately that they did.

'Young Draco, what is the matter? You have contacted me without any training on how to do so, the magic you are expelling could only be achieved with very intense emotion. Sidhe replied, her voice filled with concern.

'I'm not exactly sure how I'm doing it, I just knew I had to talk to you, so I thought I'd give it a try. I need you to do me a really big favor. Draco informed his teacher.

'What do you require?'

'I need you to show me how to dance for defense. My instincts will carry me for awhile, but if you were to guide me through the steps, perhaps I could do it.'

'What you ask of me is very dangerous, Draco. I would have taught you this way already if that's all there was to it! Transferring my memories to you so that you recall how to perform the dance is faster, but much more difficult and much more dangerous If it is not done correctly, you could lose your mind and go insane.' Sidhe's voice was filled with the tone of rejection. Draco took a deep breath. This was the only way.

'You are strong enough to do this, Sidhe. Please, for Harry, do it. I need to know how to dance so that I can help him. I know it's dangerous, otherwise you would have just shown me before, but please! Do it now! I need this! Draco pleaded. He was not accustomed to begging as he was currently doing and wondered if perhaps his efforts would be fruitless.

'Fine.' was the terse reply from Sidhe before Draco was overwhelmed by a flow of magic that could have knocked him off his feet had he been standing. It lasted only minutes, but it felt like hours to Draco. It was excruciating--magic pulsing through his brain; Draco felt like his head would explode. He cried out as one last surge of power flowed through him with finality and the pain reached its peak.

'It is done. If you are receiving this message in good health, then I have been successful. Go and help your Mate.' Draco heard Sidhe tell him before her presence was gone from his mind. He touched a hand to his forehead as if trying to make sure he was indeed "in good health." Draco sighed with relief. It had worked. He stood and collected himself. Ready for battle, Draco left the Room of Requirement.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The wards are coming down, whether we want them to or not, Harry!" Professor McGonagall yelled over her shoulder. Magic crackled in the air like thunder as the professors lowered their wands in defeat.

"We'll hold them off for as long as we can." McGonagall assured.

"Where is Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, finally remembering the Headmaster in all the frenzy.

"He is in Hogsmeade, Harry. He sent his patronus not five minutes after the wards took their first hit, saying that Death Eaters had attacked Hogsmeade. I don't know if he will make it, Harry ...we must be prepared for anything." McGonagall said gently, putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. The blue-eyed boy nodded in reluctant acceptance.

"Alright then. I have too many people out there that I love tonight to lose..." Harry confessed. He stretched his arms back and cracked his neck. "Ready?" he asked the professors around him.

Sirius stepped forward, "Harry," he started, but seemed then to struggle for something to say. Harry stepped over and embraced his father.

"You are my father Sirius. I feel like you always have been, and I will always think of you as such. If I die tonight, let everyone know that I died not as Harry Potter, but as Harry Black." Their blue eyes met, Harry's swirling with amber from his werewolf genes, and Sirius' eyes teared.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, dad."

Remus came towards them. "And you, dad, I love you." Harry said firmly.

"Everything will be ok, Harry." Remus assured in his own fatherly way.

*"The final battle has begun then " Harry said with finality and stepped forward. The Chosen One looked out at the apparition point where the Death Eaters had managed to put a hole in the wards and sighed heavily. One by one they began to come through.*

*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	14. Chapter 14

"This is it." Harry said, more to himself than anyone else. "Let's do this." Harry whispered a chant as he cracked his knuckles and two advancing Death Eaters clutched their wand arms in pain, crying out. Harry smiled as he heard the bones in their hands break into thousands of pieces. The simultaneous screams of Harry s first victims, pierced the silence of the night and seemed to throw everything into play. It was as if they had been in slow motion all along and someone had pressed fast-forward. McGonagall stepped up and began dueling with one of the masked minions, jets of all colors flashed past Harry as the other professors joined them.

Harry spread his arms wide at his sides and brought them together in a clap, whispering, "Stupefy." The robed figure went flying backwards until he was a speck in Harry's view. Two more Death Eaters came forward and Harry threw up a shield before taking a step and thrusting his fist out, shouting, "Reducto!" He flicked his wand with his other hand at the other Death Eater and petrified her. It seemed for every one Death Eater he took care of there were two more. Soon, eight were advancing from afar and Harry glanced around frantically as if searching for help. The students from inside the castle were all out on the grounds alongside the teachers.

Harry's nymph instincts flared to life as someone shot a hex at him from behind. He threw up a stronger shield as he whirled around, hurling a ricochet curse back at them with a flick of his wand. He looked back at the ever-advancing enemy and wished he'd stayed looking the other way. Thousands of Acromantula were emerging from the forest and attacking the light wizards. Fear gripped Harry in a fierce embrace as he saw a flash of platinum blond hair.

He ran, faster than he'd ever run before and opened his palms, calling up fire. Heat crept up his arms and into his blood, a red haze clouded his vision.

'Protect Mate... Protect Draco... Must protect Mate...' Reverberated through Harry's head. A scream to his left from a familiar voice stopped him. Ginny Weasley was trying to fend off seven or eight of the giant spiders at once. Harry shot his hands forth, spewing streams of fire onto the black creatures and burning them. He grabbed her arm and wrenched her from the circle of ashen remains.

"Help the others!" He commanded and pushed her towards another group. He sped onwards, sending tongues of fire leaping out at anything threatening that dared to get too close. He spotted the platinum blond braid of his Mate whirling around and stopped in his tracks. Everything around him froze as he watched Draco dance. Every move he made hypnotized those around him, even when he cast a wandless spell and sent them flying, or set them aflame, they seemed blissfully unaware.

Draco looked utterly beautiful out there and Harry's chest swelled with admiration and pride. He watched as Draco fanned his leg out, taking out a Death Eater in the process, while he splayed his arms and shot two hexes out to either side of him, taking care of a few giant spiders. Several Acromantula approached him and he was ripped from his thoughts as pain seared through his leg. Two of the giant spiders had already managed to latch themselves onto his leg. He sent fire down at them, it licked along his body and did not burn him, reducing the fiendish spiders to ashes. Fire spread throughout the grounds as Harry used it and it lit the sky.

The Boy-who-lived called down the rains to douse the fire before it got out of hand. Storm clouds gathered in the sky, blocking out the stars while torrents of rain began to pour down upon them all. Harry whirled about, sending streams of fire out from his palm on one side while petrifying someone with his wand on the other. He moved with the grace of a Nymph and struck with the force of a Werewolf. Every step he took, every move he made was deadly.

Harry set aflame what he was sure was the last of the Acromantula and allowed himself a small space of time to catch his breath. He looked around and noticed that though the spiders had perished, they had taken so many with them. The numbers of wizards fighting for the light dwindled to barely any, while the Death Eaters kept coming in droves.

Three masked adversaries advanced on Harry. He ducked and avoided rapidly fired jets of purple and green light. He raised his hands to the skies and called down a whip of lightning. He slashed it down from the heavens upon them and held it at the ready for more. He spun and rained down lightning, all the while maintaining the storm and keeping a constant shield up. He could feel his power draining, his magic slowly ebbing away. Harry panted for breath and looked around for any more of the robed figures, but found none. What he did find was even more terrifying than any Death Eater he'd ever come to face.

Hundreds of pale figures were walking awkwardly forwards. Their joints did not move easily and they moved as one might expect stone to move. Their faces were pale and contorted into expressions of pain, some of their limbs bent at odd angles. Their skin was moldy and rotten, and their eyes were dull and lifeless. They were Inferi. Harry glanced around frantically, trying to tally how many supporters of the light there were still fighting.. It was done. There was no way they were going to win. Harry dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

^^Draco... I have failed you.^^ Harry whispered to his love. A tear slipped down his cheek and mingled with the raindrops collected there. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up against the falling rain to see Desdemona standing there in all her beauty.

"In the midst of battle, I do not think it wise to pause for a nap..." she said, smiling sweetly. She looked up then, glancing over her shoulder and called out in the language that sounded so familiar to Harry. He had spoken it out of instinct when he'd summoned his kin. Suddenly, hundreds, perhaps thousands, of Nymphs, flanked Harry. Harry stood and took his place with them.

"We are ready to fight with the White One." One Nymph stepped forward and announced. Harry looked at the small girl with wide eyes. She looked no more than seven! He was lost for words as she raised her voice, louder than Harry would have thought possible, and shouted some sort of battle cry.

Suddenly, all the Nymphs drew weaponry that seemed to perfectly match them. Some, who must have been Fire Nymphs since they were dressed as Harry was, drew flaming swords, others, wearing flowing robes of an Air Nymph, had flails. There were Earth Nymphs who carried throwing knives and stars while the Water Nymphs wielded deadly scythes.

Desdemona took a knee in front of Harry and held out an astonishing blade. She bowed her head and offered it up to him. It was an intimidating broadsword, not unlike the ones the other Fire Nymphs carried Within the blade there were glowing red markings that Harry knew would flame when he channeled his magic into the sword.

The hilt was set with polished quartz and diamond that glinted in the night. Harry slipped his wand into his pocket and took the weapon in his hand. It fit into his palm as if it were made for him and was surprisingly light. He lifted it up to his examining eye and flicked his wrist, summoning up the flames that burst to life on the metal's surface.

He lowered the flaming blade to his side and looked back at his followers. He locked eyes with Desdemona and gave a sharp nod. She gave him a rogue grin and stood. She raised her hands and cried out something in the language of the Nymphs and they raised their weapons to the heavens as they charged forward. The Death Eaters remaining, retreated at the onslaught of new warriors.

Harry found himself filled with new strength as he held the sword in his hand, but he held back and allowed the power to fill him up. He watched as the Air Nymphs leapt from the ground and soared into the sky before crashing down upon their enemies with deadly accuracy. Inferi fell by the dozen at the hands of the powerful beings. Earth was summoned up, creating shields or careening forward and impaling some. Fire and lightning seared down from the heavens with the pouring rain.

The Inferi struck back with brute force, ripping out throats with their decayed teeth and breaking limbs with rotted hands. It was not a won battle yet. Harry took stock of his allies. Too many had fallen in his name tonight. It was time to end it. To bring this bloody tale of the Boy-who-lived to a final close, after all these years. Harry managed one last look at the platinum blond hair only yards away, attending to another's wounds. His heart warmed with love one last time and he rushed off into the night.

Harry brought his sword down over his head, decapitating one decrepit enemy after another. He fought his way through the tight-knit crowd of dead warriors before finally seeing his goal advancing from his position several yards off. In that minute, everything stopped. Harry panted for breath as his surroundings froze and the long time feared visage of Voldemort appeared once again in front of Harry.

The snake-like bastard approached Harry with an evil smirk.

"Hello, Harry. How good it is to see you again."

"A shame I can't say the same." Harry spat with contempt.

"Are you ready to die, Potter?" Voldemort sneered. "There's still time to join me. One last chance to live. Think of how powerful we could be together, Harry.."

"I think I'll take death first!" Harry charged the Dark Wizard, leaping off the ground and coming back down directly on top of his target. He drove his sword down, but Voldemort threw him off. He hit the ground and rolled to his feet, losing his sword and taking a defensive stance.

"You could have been great, Harry. Now, you will just have to die." Voldemort's voice dripped with hatred. "Imperio!" he shouted. Harry tensed, his entire body locking, as if getting ready to be ordered. He concentrated his magic and sent it out in a wave of power, thrusting Voldemort from his mind and throwing off the unforgivable. This served only to infuriate the dark wizard and he responded furiously. "CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted.

Harry doubled over in pain, having unsuccessfully tried to dodge the spell, he wasn't able to deflect it either. His insides were wracked with tremors of pain and he screamed. It suddenly stopped and Harry panted for breath, thanking God for the relief before it started again. The green hit him before he knew it was coming and Harry fell to the ground, writhing in agony. He cried out into the night, his voice echoing for miles around.

Through his gray, chapped lips, Voldemort grinned. His eyes glowed red and his chest swelled. He lifted the curse for a few moments and cast it again, holding it longer and harder. Harry's skin split at the joints and gashes appeared on his chest. His screams grew louder and Voldemort let the sound wash over him like a sweet minuet.

Before he knew what had happened, red-hot pain bloomed in his back and he whirled around to see Draco Malfoy standing there, his blond hair flying out furiously in all directions, his eyes glowing a furious silver. His incisors had lengthened and his nails had turned to long claws. His glare would have turned Severus Snape into a sniveling pile of worship at his feet.

Harry panted for breath on the ground as the curse was broken by the caster's distraction. He tried to sit up, but his body would not listen at first. He let his magic flow around him, it was not a strong glow, but it was all he had. He centered it in his chest and sat up slowly, the effort making him sweat. He saw his love, Draco, dueling with Voldemort.

Wandless spells were hurled at the evil bastard and every time, they were deflected or dodged, only to be compensated with more. Harry's eyes widened as one of Voldemort's curses hit Draco square in the chest. The blond's scream echoed in his ears and his Werewolf roared to life. He leaned his head back and roared with fury.

Harry rose to his feet, ignoring the pain and his ebbing strength. Blind rage ran through his veins and his irises turned bright gold. He forced his unwilling body into a full speed run, tackling the one who dared to hurt his Mate. He clawed at the alabaster skin, ripped at the crimson eyes; trying to cause as much pain as possible before he actually killed the son of a bitch.

He drew his fist back and thrust it down, crushing his hand down through muscle and sinew. His fingers reached into Voldemort's chest and ripped out the blackened heart. Savagely, in a display of utter dominance and rage, he tore his teeth through it, taking a bite and spat it back out into the Dark Wizard's face. All this had done nothing for the pure, raw anger coursing through Harry's body, but his strength was drained anyway.

He stood and, thrusting both his hands out together, he shouted the last words Tom Riddle would ever hear.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A blinding beam of green shot forth from Harry's hands and bored into the bloody and broken body beneath him. A white glow burst forth from Harry's body and lit the night against the rain. The Inferi fell to the ground, finally at peace. The Death Eaters clutched their left arms in surprise as a warm tingle spread over their skin and the Dark Mark was forced out. Light all around were filled with a sense of completion and as the light began to fade, only Draco could see the source against the blinding white.

Harry looked at his Mate with complete adoration. And just as the spell ended, just before he collapsed in a spent heap on the ground, he locked eyes with Draco and through his split, bloodied lip, he smiled. 


	15. Chapter 15

*credit here given to Neil Cicierga and his ownership of the contents of... well, i can't say.. it would ruin the story!!! ^.^

and thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I could cry. This has been so fun, with all of you guys. Only one more chapter to go.  
ENJOY!

There was a ticking... a mysterious ticking...

tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic

And Snape appeared out of nowhere... He looked around furtively at first and then relaxed and began to chant.

"Snape, Snape, Sev-erus Snape, Snape, Snape, Sev-erus Snape..."

And then Ron appeared! And he started chanting too, but to a quicker rhythm.

"Ron-Ron-Ron-Ron WEAS-ley, Ron-Ron-Ron-Ron WEAS-ley..."

All of it was so odd and just well... shocking! But it didn't stop there! No, then Hermione came in and joined the two with her own funky beat.

"Hermione, Hermion... Hermion... Hermione, Hermione... Hermione... Hermione."

It was getting pretty crazy, but there was still more. Dumbledore joined, popping up and disappearing on the beat, yelling, "DUMBLEDORE!"

It became a giant chorus! The voices rising to the skies.

"Snape--RON--Hermione,-Sever-DUMBLEDORE!" tic, tic, tic, tic!!!

And then he joined, going crazy and spazzing all over Snape, repeating, "Harry Potter! Harry Potter! ...Harry Potter! Harry Potter--THAT'S ME!" And the voices all synchronized somehow, making some sort of giant song to the ticking!

Snape grew louder, and Harry rivaled him, while everyone around them quieted until it was just them yelling in each other's faces, "SNAPE--HARRY!--SNAPE---HARRY!"

Only until they were broken up by the cheery, loud voice crying, "DUMBLEDORE!" They formed a line and began to sing as one, a jubilant chorus.

"--Singing our song, all day long at HOOOOOOOOOOGWARTS!" the last note so off-key and out of tune, it was gladly interrupted by Ron!

"I've found the source of the ticking!" He told them. "It's a pipe-bomb!" He said happily and they all cheered, knowing they'd solved the mystery. And then the bomb stopped ticking...

and they all blew up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed as he awoke, sitting bolt upright in bed. Sirius was with him in an instant.

"Harry! What is it, what? A nightmare? Are you hurt?" Harry nodded his head numbly.

"Oh god, it was awful!" He groaned.

"Was it Voldemort?" Sirius asked quietly. Harry shook his head no. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh, Merlin, Sirius, it was just it was terrible! We were puppets! Someone had their hand in our arses and was bouncing us up and down on a tiny stage making people laugh as we sang to some beat some mysterious ticking!" There was a long silence.

"What?" Harry asked, still slightly fidgety. Sirius simply stared at Harry, his brows knitted firmly together.

"Harry... are you sure you're alright? Perhaps I should just get Poppy, and why don't you just lay down there..." Sirius rose from his chair, pushing Harry back onto the clean infirmary sheets and practically running to get the Mediwitch.

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands roughly. Poppy came over and cast several diagnostic spells. She sighed and rolled her eyes at Harry's worried father.

"He's not crazy, Sirius; he's perfectly alright!" She chastised him.

"Well he woke up and started ranting about being a puppet and having some guy's hand shoved up his arse! Of course I was worried!" Sirius defended.

"HEY! YOU TRY HAVING SOME RANDOM GUY YOU CAN'T SEE, WITH THEIR HAND ALL UP IN YOUR BUSINESS, JOSTLING YOU AROUND AND MAKING YOU SING FOR SHOW! AND THEN YOU TELL ME THAT'S NOT A NIGHTMARE!"

"Harry, you've battled dragons, killed a basilisk, ridden a hippogriff, faced dementors and Voldemort himself-- and you're afraid of puppets?" Sirius asked in disbelief. Harry blushed furiously.

"Shut up, Sirius."

"I mean, you're a werewolf, Harry! One dream about being a puppet shouldn't be anything too scary!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT SIRIUS, JUST FOR THAT--!" Harry grabbed his wand from the nightstand and flicked it at Sirius. In an instant, his father had been transfigured into a nice little puppet. He flopped to the floor near the end of the Boy-who-lived's bed and Harry reached over and picked him up.

"HA!" The brunet laughed in triumph, before promptly forcing his hand into the little opening at the bottom and taking control of the mini-Sirius puppet. The black haired doll glared at Harry through tiny eyes.

"Sirius Black, Sirius Black, Siri-Sirius Black..." Harry chanted, masquerading the mini-Sirius around on his hand in a gay dance. Poppy eyed the spectacle and laughed heartily. That is until Remus came in wondering where his Mate was...

"Harry have you seen Siri oh! wait what hey I . what are you doing, Harry?" Remus managed to get out. Harry smiled up, innocently at the Werewolf.

"Just having a bit of fun, Moony. Wanna play with Padfoot?" Harry held out the mini-Sirius. Remus laughed heartily at the sight of the doll's glaring visage. With a flick of his wand Sirius was standing in front of him, normal size.

"Now, what was that all about?" Remus inquired, snuggling into a very miffed Sirius' arms.

"I was trying to make Sirius understand the nightmare of puppets and their masters." Harry stated matter-of-factly. "Have you learned your lesson, Sirius?"

The Animagus didn't reply; electing instead to wrap his arms more firmly around his Mate. "Oh, Moony, it was awful. Harry made me into a puppet and put his hand in my arse and started bouncing me around, making me sing and dance for show!" The occupants of the room shared a few moments' laughter at Sirius' expense.

"Shut up, before I set my Mate on you!" Sirius growled, trying to be menacing-- and failing. Mate... that word sparked something inside Harry.

"Where is Draco?" he asked finally. Everyone grew silent. There was a long pause. "Where is Draco?!" Harry prompted again.

"Harry--"

"Is he alright? Is he hurt? Can I see him? Tell me he's alright, Remus, tell me he's okay!"

"He's not hurt..." Remus said carefully.

Harry wanted to scream. ...His mate needed him and no one would tell him why. "Then what is wrong?!" he bit out.

"Well, Harry.. You've been out of it for almost four days now... Draco's the one who brought you in. He couldn't stop crying, seeing you like that, so hurt..." Sirius' voice trailed off.

"And?"

"And being a Veela. his hurt turned to rage. He started looking for the person who caused you all your pain.... Due to the fact that you destroyed him yourself, he could not find him..."

"So? What happened to Draco!?"

"Harry, he had to be restrained." Remus said blankly. "An angry Veela thundering his way through the halls of Hogwarts, while the only two things that will calm him down are unreachable just would not do. We restrained him, magically and put him into your rooms, hoping your scent would calm him down. Unfortunately, it did the opposite. He became more frenzied and proceeded to become violent. He didn't even bother to use magic and we are still lucky to have made it out alive."

Harry stared up at Remus as though the continued eye contact would make the Werewolf suddenly smile and say, "just kidding!"... but he didn't. Harry closed his eyes in acceptance and rose shakily from the bed. Poppy protested, everyone did; all of them trying to push him back onto the cot in vain.

"Harry, you need to rest--"

"You're not fully healed yet--"

"We can't have you upset--"

Harry leaned his head back and roared. Everyone backed off. He looked around at them with completely onyx eyes. "My Mate needs me. I will go to him. You cannot stop me." He said clearly, before bolting out of the room as a Werewolf could-- too fast to see clearly.

Harry sped through the halls and reached out mentally to his Mate. What he found was a swamp of rage, guilt and depression.

^^Draco ...my love ...where are you?^^

**HARRY!**

^^Yes, piccolo, it's me. I'm coming for you. Where will I find you?^^

**In the Room of Requirement.**

Harry smiled and sent his Mate love and reassurance through their mind bond before concentrating on where he was going. It was only a few moments before Harry was outside the door, seconds before he was inside. Draco was curled up in a ball by the fire. His wings had come out and were spread gracefully out behind him where he sat with his knees pulled to his chest. His eyes were fiery and his hair was tousled. Tiny fangs poked at his worried lips and his nails were inhumanly long and sharp. Harry rushed to his side and gathered the Veela to his strong chest. Draco immediately responded, running his hands all over Harry and wrapping himself around the other man.

'Mate, Mate, Mate, love Mate, Mate is here, Mate is here, need to make sure Mate is alright..' echoed through Draco's mind. Harry could feel Draco's need to make sure that he was not in pain and lay completely still as Draco performed his once over. When Draco finally retracted his wings and laid his head on Harry's stone-wall-chest, Harry stroked his platinum locks lovingly.

**It's you. You're really here.**

^^Yes, it's me, piccolo.^^

**Don't ever scare me like that again.**

^^I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.^^

**I thought you were going to die. I knew that you weren't dead yet, i could feel you.. But you were such a light press on my mind. Even when I merged our minds as much as is possible right now... i could barely sense you there. I didn't want you to die. It was all my fault. I didn't protect you.**

^^Protect me?^^

**Mhm....**

^^Piccolo, I believe that is my job. I protected you. And I would do it again.^^

**You wouldn't dare!**

^^In an instant.^^

Draco looked deeply into Harry's swirling indigo eyes and slowly let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. It fanned Harry's cheeks and it sparked something inside the wolf causing Harry to lean up and claim Draco's lips for his own. That was all it took, that tiny little brush of lips to send Draco over the edge.

**Harry, do you know what today is?**

^^Tuesday?^^

**Well, last Tuesday was the full moon, remember? So that makes today...exactly one week after the first full moon of mating season... It's our chance to become officially mated.**

Harry was silent. He'd not even thought about that, but now that it was here... he did want to mate with Draco, for life. He wanted Draco to love him and marry him and have children with him. He wanted to stay with Draco forever. That's why he'd asked at the ball...

^^You never did answer my question.^^

Draco flicked his tounge along the side of Harry's causing the larger boy to shudder.

**I never got the chance.**

^^Will you, Draco? Will you mate with me?^^

**Can't let anyone else have you, now can I?** Draco responded. Harry grinned. **I love you, Harry. I want to mate for life with you. I want to marry you and have kids with you...I want to stay with you forever.**

Hearing his own words echoed back to him nearly brought tears to Harry's eyes. ^^I love you too, piccolo.^^ Harry flipped them over so that his body was on top and began to tease his Mate. His ministrations were not the usual frenzy of need, rather an intense expression of his love. ^^There's no going back now...^^ he warned.

**I won't be glancing over my shoulder any time soon.**

Harry smiled and began to make love to Draco. He kissed Draco and teased Draco, not his Mate. He did it because he wanted the person, not because his body was telling him to. Skin to skin usually drove all thoughts from his mind, but tonight Harry had something at the very forefront. As he slid into his Mate, Harry recited the ritual binding words he hadn't known he knew.

'You are my lifemate, i claim you as such. I give to you all that I take into my own. My honesty, my loyalty, my trust and my love are yours now and forever. You are mine as I am yours. You are my lifemate, always in my heart and forever in my soul.'

The words filled the room and a sparkling white light enveloped their bodies as they moved together. Indigo and silver mingled against the white, sending swirls of color sparkling around their bodies. The magic built until Harry slammed into Draco one last time and they reached completion simultaneously. The light flared, or exploded, it's hard to say. It was blinding one moment, and then seemed never to have been there at all. Harry and Draco lay panting on the floor, entwined in each other's arms.

"Hey," Harry said pointing to a glowing mark on Draco's neck. "I bit you..." he said in astonishment.

"Mhm..you didn't notice?"

"No.. it's glowing now.." Harry said, trailing his fingers lightly over the marked flesh. "I think because it's new. I think I marked you."

"Hmph," Draco eyed Harry dubiously before kissing him again. "I don't mind it.. It means I'm yours now." Harry beamed. He loved the sound of that. "MY TURN!" Draco cried and attacked Harry's mouth again. The Werewolf laughed and let his partner coax him into the age old act of newly weds. 


	16. Epilogue

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Harry slammed his fist down on the alarm clock with a bit more force than was really necessary and smashed it to pieces. With a grunt, he curled himself around Draco once again, attempting to fall back asleep; the blond laughed against his chest.

"That's the third alarm clock this week, Harry." he chastised.

"Good fucking riddance." Harry mumbled.

"Come on, it's time to get up. Another day of class!" Draco said, squirming out of Harry's grasp and sitting up.

Harry flopped on the bed, face down, letting the pillow muffle his words as he spoke, "Another day of bickering children."

"Hey, we were bickering children once." Draco pointed out. Harry glared at him.

"We were not! We are so above bickering." Harry responded with his imitation Draco voice.

Draco pouted as Harry laughed. "Blow me."

"I believe I fulfilled that wish last night, love." Harry grinned. Draco narrowed his eyes and pounced on his Mate, straddling his hips and claiming his lips. Harry responded with equal fervor, until...

"Daddy?"

"Leave them alone Sorian!"

"Go away James!"

"Well they'll never get any time alone with you bothering them!"

"Oh what do you know!?"

"Who's the fifteen year old here?"

"Oh shove it! I'm eleven! What's it matter?"

"You little--"

"I oughta--"

"JAMES! SORIAN! IN HERE, NOW!" Draco and Harry yelled, reluctantly separating their bodies to face their children.

Sorian skipped in, her long blond hair swishing behind her back as she turned to stick her tongue out at her brother. She plopped herself in the bed, her indigo eyes glinting with triumph. James followed in behind her, his shoulders tense, his eyes practically glowing mercurially.

"James, you need to calm down. You know what it's like when you get upset." Harry said. "You have to learn to control your anger by your next birthday You know what will happen then.."

"Yeah, then I get the power to maul her." James muttered, but immediately calmed himself when his eyes met Draco's stern glare.

"Apologize to your sister," Draco ordered.

"Sorry." James mumbled. Sorian grinned at him.

"You too, young lady!" Draco fixed his gaze upon her and her victorious expression was gone from her eyes as she apologized. "Now what was this all about, what did you want before?"

"NOTHING!" James shouted suddenly, something akin to embarrassment present in his voice. Harry and Draco shot quizzical looks his way.

"Well I was just wondering--" Sorian said slowly, keeping her eyes firmly on James'.

"--When we're going to see Grandpa Sirius again, right?" James finished for her.

"Well--"

"Riiiight?!" James sounded desperate. Harry and Draco exchanged exhausted smiles.

"Come on, Sorian, time to get ready for class. Just because you have Daddy first thing doesn't mean he'll accept tardiness." Draco said, sweeping the little girl off the bed and into his arms and carrying her out of the room.

"James?" Harry asked. "Is there something going on?"

"No!" James said a little too quickly.

"James, you're a terrible liar. You got that from me.. And even if you were a good liar," Harry tapped his nose as a reminder, "You know I could smell different." Harry patted the space on the bed next to him, motioning for James to take a seat.. "Come on, now. What's going on?"

James looked up into his father's eyes and tried to hold back his tears. "I'm scared, dad."

"Why? What about?"

"I don't want to go through my inheritance." James said softly. "I'm scared."

"Oh." Understanding dawned on Harry.

"I'm afraid that, when it happens... I won't be able to control myself. I'll become a monster.. I'll hurt the people that I love, oh Merlin, Dad, what about them? What about her!?" James started to cry.

"Who? Who is 'her'?" Harry asked, placing his rough hands on his son's back consolingly.

"Sophia... Sophia D'Soleil, dad." James admitted. "She's my girlfriend." Harry paled. He hadn't known about this.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't want you to get like you get.." James said.

"How do I get?" Harry asked, confused.

"Like.. all... ugh, you'd invite her over and tell stories about me and stories about you and Dad and like, you'd tease her about it in class and stuff... You'd be all... dad." James said. Harry wanted to laugh, but only smiled.

"Okay... well, what about this girlfriend of yours that I wasn't allowed to know about?" Harry inquired.

"What do you mean what about her?! I mean honestly, Dad, she's my girlfriend! What if she's not... not.. what if I get my inheritance and she's..." James didn't seem to be able to finish.

"Not your Mate?" Harry supplied. James nodded feebly. "She will understand." Harry said. "Until then, all you can do is try to enjoy what time you have now. She might just be your Mate, James..." Harry tried to comfort his son. James only nodded, his silver eyes growing dimmer. "Come here." Harry said, opening his arms to his son who let himself be taken in his father's arms.

That was the scene that Draco walked in on. His husband, his Mate, with his arms around their son as he cried. Draco watched silently as Harry worked his magic, the way he had so many times before on Draco, rubbing soothing circles on James' back and kissing the top of his head.

"It will be alright." Draco heard Harry say. James nodded and sniffled. He wiped his face with the heel of his hand and gave his dad one last hug before leaving the room. Draco moved silently to stand in front of Harry. Swirling indigo met shining silver.

**What was that all about?** Draco asked as Harry nuzzled his stomach with his nose.

^^James does not want to receive his inheritance. He's worried that his Mate will not be the one he loves and that he will give into his rage and become a monster.^^ Harry rubbed his nose along Draco's small, platinum, happy trail, dragging the amazing scent into his lungs.

**I am worried about him.** Draco admitted, threading his fingers through Harry's hair.

^^Me too.^^ Harry agreed. ^^Thank Merlin I have you.^^

**I love you, Harry.**

^^I love you too, piccolo. Did you send Sorian down to the Great Hall for breakfast or are we eating in our rooms?^^ Harry asked as he got up and stretched languidly.. He headed for the shower and turned on the water.

**I sent her to the Great Hall. I have to talk to you.** Draco informed him, stepping into the spray behind the brunet.

^^Okay. If it's about the addition to the rooms, I guess we could do it. I mean, I did defeat Voldemort only to come back to Hogwarts to teach Muggle Studies. Dumbledore owes me a lot.^^ Harry said as he kissed the blond's neck.

**Well that's good news, because I think we're going to need it.**

^^What for?^^ Harry could smell nervousness coming off of Draco, stronger by the minute. ^^Is there something wrong, piccolo?^^

**Harry, I--** Harry's eyes widened as his nose tingled again.

^^Really?^^ Harry stood stock still in disbelief. How had he not noticed it? Well ...he had become quite used to the smell. It was very nice, after all. But how could he have been so stupid!? His eyes filled with tears as his gaze locked with Draco's.

**Yes, Harry. I'm pregnant.** Harry closed his eyes in happiness and drew his mate close to him. He kissed all over Draco's face, his eyebrows, his cheeks, his nose, and finally his mouth.

^^They said I couldn't... they said Werewolves don't have a lot of kids...^^ Harry was crying in happiness.

**Well they were pretty far off from the truth... Harry I'm--**

^^The scent is kind of different this time though. It's not hard to pick up. I guess that's why I didn't think anything of it before, because usually the smell isn't this strong. This one's just there, so I figured it was like a new cologne or something..^^

**Well yeah because--**

^^Oh Merlin-- you're kidding!^^

**Would you stop interrupting me!?**

^^Well I know what it is before you think it...^^ Harry defended. It was quiet for a moment as he stared in happiness and disbelief at Draco. ^^Is it true? Are you really carrying twins?^^ Draco nodded. Harry dropped to his knees, face to face with Draco's still mostly flat stomach. He kissed Draco's navel lovingly.

"Hello in there," Harry murmured. "It's your Daddy." Draco looked down at his husband, his eyes closed in happiness, the most handsome creature he'd ever seen.

"Draco," Harry said as he kissed his neck. "You are such a gift to me... I could never have imagined being this lucky." Draco felt Harry's tears on his neck.

"Neither could I." Draco responded and kissed his Mate as only someone with that much love inside of them could.

That was until a giant screaming fit interrupted.

"SORIAN!"  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT!"  
"IS NOT YOU LITTLE BRAT!"  
"JUST WAIT 'TIL DAD GETS TO YOU!"  
"OH YOU--"

"You ready for two more?" Draco asked Harry, amused.

"As long as Sorian didn't break my wand, or throw my broom to the Whomping Willow, or flush my wedding ring down the toilet... I think I can handle anything our kids dish out." Harry said confidently as he stepped out of the shower and flicked his wrist to dry himself. He dressed quickly and stepped out of the room to face his screaming kids who immediately shut up at the sight of him.

"What's going on out here?" Harry asked.

"Umm... Dad?"

"Yes?"

"How much, would you say, your wand means to you?" Sorian asked innocently. Red flags went up in Harry's mind immediately.

"Why? You didn't do anything to it, did you!?"

"Oh, Dad, don't be silly, I was just wondering.." Sorian assured him.

"Oh.. well then, I guess even though I don't need it, it's still the wand that helped me defeat Lord Voldemort. It's got quite a lot of meaning to it, and it was there for me through a lot. I guess, in galleons, that thing is priceless to me." Harry finished, walking away.

Sorian and James exchanged glances.

"I can't believe you did that!" James whispered furiously.

"Well I was curious, and I heard that if I did it he would feel better!"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to use Dad's wand!"

"Well you find a suppository small enough to use on our rabbit and then lecture me!" Sorian hissed and stormed off. James watched as she walked away from him. Well ... Dad never needed to know...

THE END. 


End file.
